


A Pocket Full of Posies

by RedSova



Series: Misplaced Souls [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Has Issues, Reincarnation, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSova/pseuds/RedSova
Summary: What does a twenty-one-year-old woman from our world and a psychotic Sun Funeral Wreath who reigned over multiple parallel worlds have in common? Honestly, not much... Or at least that would be the answer had Fate not woven her threads into the life of a dying woman and an unborn child; leaving behind someone who wanted absolutely nothing to do with their place in the storyline.'I'm... So...Screwed.'-SI!Fem!Daisy.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_To be honest, I never really thought Death would catch up to me as quickly as it did._

_Sure I knew it was there and that one day- without any warning at all- it would come knocking on my door. I just... I just always figured it would happen when I was an old woman and not in what should have amounted to the beginning of my adult life._

_Twenty-one should have been the age for recklessness, carefree attitudes and self-discovery that would later define the person you would become as you paved out the path for your future._

_Unfortunately, while mine started out that way, it was swiftly cut short._

_Honestly, my Death wasn't caused by anything drastic there was no last-second heroics such as saving some poor soul - but rather; I was just another Hit and Run left in drowning within my own blood the middle of the street accompanied by a child's ball and a bawling niece which drew the neighbors attention._

_Diana was first on the scene- it didn't really surprise me as a Retired marine, mother of three grown children and Head of the Watch; she was always the sort to take charge- though I couldn't tell you what happened after watching her carry my niece out of the street while seeming to shout something to her husband before darkness claimed me._

_Maybe I had just fallen asleep? Maybe it was the pain? Maybe the lack of proper oxygen had gotten to me?_

_Either way, I never woke as me again._

_There you have it; Twenty-one years old and already as dead as the sole turkey invited to a Thanksgiving Feast. Now that I look back on it I suppose it could have been worse; I had lived longer than some ever do and my death was kind of quick so I couldn't really complain there._

_What I could complain about though was Death itself._

_Many assume when you die there's a Pearly White Gate with angels chorusing on the other side or an enteral damnation of Fire and Brimstone awaiting you. Neither, it turns out, are accurate and whoever claimed otherwise lied._

_There wasn't a big man waiting on a throne, an angel waiting to guide the lost soul or some demon with a pitchfork. It's difficult to describe if I'm honest and the best way I could do so was to say:_

_Death was Peaceful- it was as though you were the safest person in existence and nothing could ever go wrong so there was no real point in fear, worry or becoming upset since everything was as it should be- though apparently it wasn't meant for me as the light pierced the eternal darkness alongside the sense of falling through a tube that shattered the sense of serenity._

_On December tenth a small four point eight-pound baby girl was born just minutes after midnight. Her parents named her Daisy; there was just one little problem..._

_My name wasn't Daisy and I sure as hell wasn't supposed to be a newborn infant._

* * *

_She had a theory that there was a reason infants never seemed capable of recalling the first few years of their lives and that reason is:_

_Embarrassment._

_They were so thoroughly embarrassed by their incapability of doing anything besides eating, screaming and expelling waste that their minds completely erased everything concerning those delicate years from their memories. Unfortunately, she wasn't blessed with such as gift as her mind is that of a grown woman trapped in an infants body..._

_Its humiliating-as she cannot even lift her own head by herself- yet all she can do is bare through it... well that and screaming bloody murder in a sadist sense of vengeance that her pride demands to the misfortune of her new parents who were either Saints or Masochist for their bright eyes and overly obnoxious smiles never faded despite how many nights she purposely kept them awake._

Her mother's name was Zinnia. She was something else; standing at the height of five foot eight with waist length dark green hair, pale skin and bright emerald eyes that never seemed capable of losing their shine. Her father's name was Dietrich, who stood at a height of six foot two with dark purple hair and soft violet eyes that always seemed to have dark circles residing beneath them.

_Her parents..._

They were something else- _it was the politest way she could think to describe the two_ \- for one moment they would be smiling as they bounced off the walls like children on a sugar high and the next the two would be huddled in a corner under a cloud of depression- _there was something wrong with this world, Daisy decided the first time she actually saw said cloud of depression floating over their heads-_ only for them to bounce back into their happy selves moments later.

She suspects the two to be bipolar but there is nothing she can do about it at this current point in time. So she bares through it but she's still miserable- _her pride all but crushed by her own helplessness and the independence she had lived with so long stolen away-_ therefore its only fair she makes them just as miserable. She screams at all hours, she refuses to eat, she throws a childish temper every time they're so much as walk out of her sight; yet despite her best efforts the two just smile, laugh and coo at her; mistaking her attempts to drive them insane as her being clingy.

It just not fair. _How was she supposed to get piety revenge if these two misinterpreted everything she did?_

Still, she tries- _She screams until her voice goes hoarse and refuses to eat until her stomach pains are too much for her to ignore-_ Eventually through, after six long months; she throws in the towel of Defeat. Of course, her parents- _in their infinite wisdom_ \- take her sudden silence in all the wrong ways and deems that she must be _'lonely'_.

After all, she's six months old and hasn't seemed another soul besides the two.

Had she been capable of actually speech, the infant known as Daisy likely would have informed them of what a horrible idea that really was- _she had never been much of a social person and the last time she had been forced into such a position it had needed up with someone, who couldn't get a clue if their life depended on it, taking a headfirst dive out of a second-floor window and into the backyards pool. What? Her tolerance for drunken idiots had always fallen on the short side_ \- but all she can do is babble at her smiling father who laughs- _pleased with her 'agreement'-_ before picking her up and twirling her in the air.

Oh God, she's going to throw up if he doesn't put her down soon.

"Dear," Her mother must notice it as well for the green haired woman attempts to warn her husband, "I don't think you should-" Just a little too late as Daisy allows the contents of her stomach to poor down on her obvious father- _who freezes as though he's been struck by lightning-_ and for a brief moment she allows herself to hope that maybe- _just maybe-_ she had finally won something against the man; only to have said hope crushed as the man laughs, "I guess Daddy's the one who needs a bath now."

She's not sure if she wants to scream or cry, but it must show on her face as her mother plucks her from her Father's hold with a bright smile, "Its okay Daisy, you can take a bath with Mama since Daddy need privacy."

"Here you go Daisy-Chan, I got this for you~"

For a moment all the one-year-old could do was stare at the pink rabbit being held out towards her by the smiling white-haired child her Father had brought home with him- _apparently he was supposed to be babysitting for his boss and thought this would be a great time to finally fulfil that six-month-old promise he made-_ with blank eyes.

_No, **absolutely** not._

"That's rather kind of you Byakuran", Her mother spoke while granting the five-year-old boy a smile, "but you didn't have to bring Daisy a gift. I'm sure she would be happy with just your friendship."

Light purple eyes glance towards her mother as though she was an alien- _something Daisy herself wondered about at times_ \- as his smile grew to when it was almost spitting his face in half, "Maybe. Not Daisy always has Bubu. I just can't imagine them without each other~"

_Daisy... Byakuran...Bubu..._

No. She was thinking too much into this, Its just a coincidence or maybe their parents were anime fans.

After all, _what were the chances?_

Her mother must find it adorable as she coos softly at the white-haired child, "Only known my Daisy for a few minutes and already your looking out for her."

Byakuran just beams, "Of course, she's going to be my Sun." He states it as though its the most obvious thing and the world. Daisy though doesn't care as she's already pushed herself onto her hands and knees and for the first time in her life begins to travel by herself as she attempts to rapidly crawl away from her cooing parents and the child with the unfortunate name.

After all, it's all just a coincidence. Nothing more, nothing less. Though...

Just to be safe, she should probably avoid white-haired people with a marshmallow addiction named _'Byakuran'_ in the nearby future.

"Eh, Daisy-Chan, wait for me!"

Starting with this one.

* * *

_She's two years old before she finally takes the time to look into a mirror and for a moment all she can do is stare._

_Sure on some level, the toddler known as Daisy knew she wouldn't be Her anymore- that if she looked a stranger would stare back but she had to- she needed to see this._

_On some level maybe she still expected to see the six foot two, twenty-one-year-old woman she had once been- pitch black hair with dark crimson highlight and eyes that changed color with her mood- but instead all she sees is a small two foot toddler with dark green hair and emerald eyes clutching a pink rabbit as though its a lifeline._

_It's strange to be honest._

_She should know that face- and in a way, she does though it's younger then any age she had ever seen it- but she does not recognize it as her own._

_The face is too soft, too young, the hair, the eyes, the lack of a scar from a cousin who had slammed a garden hoe in the side of her face during an argument- He had always been a violent one who didn't like it when others disagreed or outright went against him. It never did surprise Her when he ended up in with a Life Sentence under charges of Matricide- It's all wrong, but its still Her's..._

_Or rather its Daisy's but she's Daisy now and therefore it's hers but it's not yet it is despite it not being so..._

_Gods, she was beginning to confuse herself._

_Sighing softly, she tightens her grip ever so slightly on Bubu, This was going to take some time to get used to._

Outside of Bubu- _and despite her parent's beliefs_ \- Daisy's best friend isn't the unfortunate child named after a comic book villain but rather D.E. Nile, who she finds rather charming in his own way. After all, if not for him, she's certain her sanity would have driven headfirst off a cliff by now with the number of impossibilities that seemed to follow her around like an extra shadow.

Such an example would be _'Byakuran'_ who seemed to constantly set himself on fire at least twice a week. _She had a mild panic attack the first time the older child had done so until Nile had poked his head around and explained it was likely some high tech special effects device the white-haired boy was likely wearing._

Then there was the time she had crawled through shattered glass to escape said white-haired boy- _only to shred her sausage like fingers-_ just for them to heal before her eyes when she finally stopped to look at them. _Nile had calmly pointed it that it had likely just been the blood making it seem worse than it really was as there was no logical way for her to have healed so quickly._

The cache of weaponry her mother kept in her walk-in closet instead of clothes? _Well, some people just like collecting weapons. After all, she once collected a multitude of bladed weapons in her previous life._

The strange man in suits that constantly broke into her home, either to end up in a gun totting brawl with her father or whispered conversations she probably shouldn't have listened in on? _Obviously, they watched one Mafia movie too many and had taken their obsession a step further then they should have._

So yes, D.E. Nile was her best friend and she utterly adored him for it; but Daisy knew he couldn't stick around forever as his brothers; Rei Son and Rea Laity weren't ones to be ignored- _despite how much she may wish otherwise-_ as they constantly whispered in her eyes.

Byakuran setting himself on fire? _Dying Will Flames._

Her sudden healing? _Sun Flames at their finest._

The Cache of Weaponry? _How else could Mother fight as not everyone could access Hyper Dying Will like a certain Famiglia?_

The Strange man? _They speak of Famiglia, Vongola, Arcobaleno, Estraneo, Vindice._

All the facts are there, but she does not want to accept it- _After all, Real people don't suddenly just find themselves living as a character to a child's comic.-_ so she tries to ignore them- _She's a real person, not some immortal comic book villain to a series she read twice in her life, who was destined to be 'Arrested to Death' by Hibari Kyoya for damaging school property during a future that'll never exist- to the best of her ability._

Unfortunately, Fate- and _Byakuran-_ wasn't so easily dissuaded as the next time the white-haired child showed up for their weekly _'Playdate'_ , he wasn't alone. Instead, he was accompanied by another child- _who looked around the white-haired boy's age-_ with mint colored hair and curious teal eyes.

"Daisy-Chan~, I brought you a new friend."

She stares for a moment longer before trying to slam the front door on the two. It goes as well as one can expect when you consider she's a two foot; twenty-five pound two year old against two five- _maybe six_ \- year old boy who has both height and weight over her.

So with no other choice; Daisy abandons attempting to shut the door on the two in favor of fleeing to hide in her closet.

"Byakuran-Sama," The mint hair child spoke only once the small green haired child had completely disappeared from their sights, "I don't think she likes you."

"Nonsense, Kikyo-Chan~ Daisy-Chan is just shy~ I'm sure once you two get to know each other you'll get along just fine~"

After all, shy little Daisy-Chan was always his Immortal Sun, no matter what world he looked into using the strange ring he inherited from his grandparents.

* * *

She's thirty months old when she slips up and speaks her first words in front of her parents and its somehow- _someway_ \- its all Byakuran's fault.

Its a _'company'_ gathering- _one she has to attend as her Father is one of the Boss' Main 'Bodyguards' and for a while everything is okay as she managed to avoid the white-haired child and the other children that looked suspiciously familiar despite their attempt to drag her into whatever the hell they were doing-_ before that little white-haired shit flashes her a bright smile as the climbs onto the main stage.

The small voice in the back of her head is screaming for her to get out, and to get out now, so she begins to push her way through the crowd and towards her parents in hopes of playing the _'I'm tired. Can we go home please' Rub Eyes and Yawn Adorably_ Card.

"Excuse me," The Devil's voice rings in the air, " I have something I wish to say."

It's amazing how quickly everything can go from 'Bursting your eardrums' to 'deathly silent' so quickly with just the words of a child.

"Thank you~ Now if Daisy-Chan would just make her way to the stage instead of running for the back of the room~ I have something important to ask you."

The little bastard must have planned it- _that is the only thing Daisy is certain of as she finds herself called out by the white-haired child under gazes of both their parents and everyone else that attended the 'Gathering'_. To be honest, she's tempted to run- _even with everyone's attention focused on her-_ and probably would have had a pair of strong hands lifted her off the ground before her Father's cheerful voice reached her ears, "Well Daisy, why don't you go see what Byakuran wants to ask you."

Every step the traitorous man takes towards that stage feels as though an invisible noose is slowly tightening around her throat until her feet are upon the stage and her father pushes her forward slightly with an encouraging smile, "Go on Daisy. There's no need to be shy."

She would rather not but honestly had no real reason to say no, so taking a breath; she tightens her hold on Bubu and slowly walks closer to the white-haired child with the Cheshire Cat smile.

"Daisy-Chan, I have thought long and hard about this. I spent many hours complicating before deciding... Daisy, will you be My Sun from this day forth, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part?"

_When had he knelt? Was why he reciting Vows and better yet: Where in the hell did that ring box come from?_

She could feel the eyes on her- _hear the soft whispers of 'Adorable', 'Where's the camera' and 'Mistaken Vows'-_ but it wasn't that which drained all life from her face but rather what was inside the ring box:

_Its a silver ring having a bright golden oval stone set in the middle and a set of what appeared to be angel wings extending from it._

Daisy recognize it instantly; for she had seen it before while watching an anime or upon the black and white pages of a comic book within another life:

_The Sun Mare Ring._

_The beginning of the end._

_The source of countless deaths and untold madness and..._

**_Why the hell was he trying to give it to her now?!_ **

The Original Daisy had acquired the Ring after being _'rescued'_ from a mental hospital- _something she was determined to avoid for the sake of her future-_ not to a two and a half-year-old at a _'Gathering'_ surrounded by hundreds of people and her parents!

Slowly, emerald eyes pry themselves away from the cursed room and onto the older child's soft purple- _they held a gleam to them as though he knew he had already won and was just waiting for her to confess defeat... It kind of reminded her of her once older brother when her stole the last of her ice-cream and their mother told her to let him have it for she didn't need it as 'Its just going to make you fat'-_ which is probably why she allowed a scowl to slip onto her face and spoke for the first time in her new life.

"Fuck this shit, I'm out."

Ignoring the pin drop silence, Daisy turned on heel and fled the stage- _feeling rather smug with herself. She had always wanted to say those words in her previous life but never quite fount a good enough reason to but now... What better reason to break a 'Lady's Protocol' then refusing a future where she becomes an immortal maniac with a Death fetish that eventually meets their due at the hands of a preteen that's either a cannibal or had some sort of biting fetish?_

It's only when she's slipping through the frozen crowd does the silence break by the radiant laughter of her parents.

Sometimes Daisy thinks she loves those two- _their laughter appears to be contagious as it spreads across the gathering like a plague-_ and she soon finds herself no longer the center of attention as she drowns within the thunderous noise with a soft smile twisted onto her lips.

It's petty, but if Daisy is honest; it felt good to have finally won something _\- even if that something was just a bit more time to try to defy her supposed 'fate' in this strange new world of her's_ \- for a change.

" _By the way Daisy," Her mother speaks softly that night as she carefully tucks her child beneath warm blankets, "Where did you hear that word anyway?"_

_There's a gleam to The elder woman's emerald eyes- one which promises unimaginable pain and suffering to the unfortunate soul that her wrath with descending upon- that had Daisy been a real child in mind, she never would have noticed._

_But she's not a child -despite what her appearance and Birth Certificate would suggest -so she pastes on her biggest 'I'm an innocent angel who can do no wrong' as she tilts her head slightly so she's staring up at her mother with wide honest eyes._

_"Byakuran."_

_What?_

_It was him or her and since he had been 'Oh so kind' as to call her out in front of hundreds of people- probably in hopes of pressuring her into accepting- its only fair she returned the favor via a homicidal, overprotective Mother._

_"Oh? What over words has he been teaching you?"_

_Her mother tries to sound casually interested but Daisy could see the bloodlust hidden within the other's eyes so she glances downwards and fiddles slightly with Bubu's while doing her best to admit a shy aura._

_"I'm not supposed to say," She finally mumbles softly, "Its supposed to be our secret."_

_"Its okay Daisy," Her mother flashes her a bright warm smile, "I won't tell anyone you said anything. It can be our little secret, Okay?"_

_She pretends to think it over before flashing her mother a shy yet hopeful smile, "Okay."_

_She's damning him for a crime he's never actually committed, but Daisy doesn't care. Especially when she wakes the next morning only to find the Sun Mare Ring sitting innocently on her nightstand._

* * *

_The Ring is haunted._

_After finding it the first morning, she threw it out her bedroom window only to find it back on her nightstand an hour later so she wrapped it in lunch meat and promptly fed it to the neighbor's dog. She went to bed- feeling rather pleased with herself- but when she woke the next morning; it was once more sitting innocently on her nightstand._

_So she drags a chair before the sink, climbs onto it and drops it down the drain- watching it until she can no longer see the gleam of silver- but when she turns around; its sitting upon the top of the kitchen table. So she snatches it and rushes to her mother's room; taking one of the many empty jewelry boxes her mother had and locks its inside before burying it in the garden._

_It stays gone for the rest of the day so she goes to bed happy, but when she wakes the next morning the ring is back; sitting innocently on her nightstand. Daisy ignores it completely in favor of going out to the garden and digging up the jewelry box._

_Its exactly where she left it and how she left it- sealed shut and wrapped in one of her father's spare shirts- so how was it the ring was sitting on her dresser? Maybe a duplicate?_

_She humors the thought but when she opens the jewelry box, its empty. The ring is missing and she has no doubt it the very same ring that was sitting on her nightstand at that moment._

_Once more she attempts to rid herself of the ring, asking her Father to take her to the park- he agrees without any issues, pleased that she actually wants to go outside for a change- before having him toss it into an old well at the edge of the park's forest._

_She waits for an hour, then two, but it doesn't show up._

_So she happily spends the rest of her day playing childish games with her Father as her mother watches from the sidelines. She must have gotten a rock in her right shoe as when she walks home- tightly holding the hands of both her parents while they swing her back and forth- its constantly causing her foot to ache._

_When she gets home, she dumps out her shoe- banging it slightly on the floor- until three small rocks fall out._

_Yet the ache never goes away, it hurts to wear her shoe but she bares through it for four days- just pleased she had finally gotten rid of the ring- before finally giving in and telling her mother. The green haired woman just smiles and asks her to wait a minute as she removes the sole of her shoe only for something silver to clatter onto the wooden tabletop between._

_Honestly, Daisy is tempted to scream in frustration as she identifies the silver object as the Sun Mare Ring._

_She spends the rest of the week trying to get rid of the thing- tossing it off a bridge, feeding it to fish, giving it away to complete strangers. Hell, she even convinced her mother to smelt the damn thing- but its all in vain. The ring always comes back- sitting innocently on her nightstand- no matter what she attempts._

_Eventually, in a sign of desperation- after even a priest had failed- she tells her mother. The green haired woman just smiles as she takes Bubu and the ring, informing the younger she was going to 'cast a magic spell' on the stuffed animal that would keep the haunted ring away._

_When she gets Bubu back, Daisy pretends not to notice the extra stitch within her companion's seam._

_After all, out of sight. Out of mind._

She's three when her Father leaves for work and never comes back.

Something seems to break into their happy home- _though her mother still smiles; it's hollow and empty. Her once bright emerald eyes have dulled and constantly look around their home as though see something no one else could-_ to the point just staying there is toxic.

Her mother's _'condition'_ only gets worse over time and after a month of watching the elder woman slowly spiral downwards, Daisy decides she has had enough and promptly informs her mother she wants to move- _She needs to get her mother out of here before everything finally crushed down and completely suffocated the life out of the elder._

She finds it telling that Her mother doesn't argue and has everything packed before dawn of the next morning.

When we boarded the plane, Daisy didn't care where they were going or what they did; just as long as it was far away from her childhood home that was slowly breaking her mother.

She falls asleep during the middle of the flight and somehow manages to sleep through the rest of it, but when she wakes- _cradled gently within her mother's arms_ \- Daisy hears four cheerful words over the airport's intercom that makes her regret everything.

"-and Welcome to Namimori!~"

_She had never believed in Fate-she had always seen it as an excuse for those who were searching for someone to blame their misfortunes on- but if she did, the toddler known as Daisy probably would have been cursing the Deity to utter Damnation right about now._

_Namimori..._

_Of all the places in the world her Mother could have chosen to be their new home, it would be the very heart of the one town she wished to avoid as though it was the Bionic Plague._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Hell, it turned out, did exist; though not in the Afterlife like many speculated._

_Instead, it was a place on Earth- it had cleverly altered its name and disguised itself to help blend in- which went by the name of Namimori Daycare._

She's in _Hell._

Emerald eyes slowly darted around the classroom- _taking in the mass of loud toddlers who were either crying, screaming, covered in snot and paint or just outright making an unholy mess-_ as Daisy allowed her body to hunch slightly over Bubu in a protective gesture least one of the toddler's eyeing both it and her decision to make a grab for him.

 _What?_ It wasn't that far out of the realm of possibilities as most toddlers seemed to suffer from an unfortunate case of sticky fingers when it came to things they didn't have but thought they needed or just outright wanted.

"Class," Their Minder/Teacher - _a woman in her mid-thirties with frazzled black hair, an obvious yet bright smile, and a paint-splattered dress_ \- speaks over the noise with a well practiced ease that could only come from years of experience, "We have a new student today."

Her voice is cheerful _\- to cheerful in Daisy's opinion_ \- as one of the woman's manicured hands pushes gently against the small of her back, "Everyone this is Daisy. Daisy, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

If Daisy is honest, she would rather jump head first out of the nearest window- _Don't get her wrong, she had been rather tolerable when it came to children though that had been more out of necessity than choice as her younger sister was ill-suited to be a parent. Always out partying, drinking or running off with her friends while completely forgetting about her own daughter to the point it had taken her younger sister a solid month to realize she had taken the child_ \- as thirty head simultaneously turned her direction- _briefly Daisy pondered on wither or not the whole class was possessed or some twisted form of The Children of the Corn suddenly brought to life-_ making that practically opened window seem more and more appealing by the second.

Then again, would she even make it to across the room to even reach the window before the eerie children tired tearing her limb from limb? _Maybe...If she could find a way to knock their teacher into the hoard they would focus on the woman instead?_

"Go on now Daisy, there's no need to be shy."

Glancing towards the woman from beneath a curtain of green bangs, Daisy forces herself to grant a hesitant nod before once more turning her attention to the _'possibly possessed'_ children before her.

"Hello," She mumbles softly- _ensuring she keeps her voice as soft as she can_ \- while tightening her grip on Bubu, "My name is Daisy. Its a pleasure to meet you."

It's not. She doesn't want to - _doesn't need to_ \- be here but since she is, Daisy finds herself determined to play the part of 'Shy, Invisible Daisy' in hopes the hyperactive children will get bored and leave her alone sooner rather than later.

_"Is youwe haiw natuwally that colow?"_

_"Can I hold youw dolly?"_

_"Whewe did you come fwom?"_

The voices rapidly flood into a swirling mass of noise- _each child determined to get their own questions heard over the other's-_ which swiftly descended into chaos when one child threw his crayon at another, hitting the blonde haired toddler upside the head which in turn caused him to burst into tears before the blonde's friend tackled the culprit.

As though a silent signal had been trigger the classroom swiftly became a battlefield- _the toddler's quickly taking sides before descending up their 'enemies' with a vengeance._

_Emerald eyes darted longingly towards the practically opened window as Daisy's new teacher all but flew into the mass of flailing arms, legs, scream, tears and teeth in a vain attempt to pry her students apart._

_For a moment, Daisy just gives the Chaos a blank look before slowly edging her way across the room and to the window that would be her freedom from this obvious Hell Hole._

_She's halfway to said window when everything stops as a horrified silence consumes the room only to be broken by a single word spoken in a small squeaky voice:_

_"Kamikorosu."_

* * *

_In hindsight, Daisy supposed she could have planned her introduction a bit better than just 'Shy Invisible and Hopefully Uninteresting Daisy'._

_On one hand, being 'Shy Invisible Daisy' managed to get most of her 'fellow toddlers' to leave her be- once the charm of a new foreign student faded from their rather short and single-minded attention spans- but on the other..._

_She had completely forgotten to take into consideration how much Hibari valued the peace and quiet, let alone how appealing 'Shy Invisible Daisy' would appear to the miniature carnivore when compared to her loud, obnoxious and snot covered peers._

_So when it came time to pick your partner- apparently it was a social activity within the Daycare and whoever you picked was the person you would spend the rest of the year paired up with- she didn't get much of a choice as a small chubby hand wrapped around her free wrist- She knew she should have held Bubu with both arms but it would appear her subconscious just **Loved** shooting her in the foot- before dragging her away from the crowd and towards the teacher._

_"Herbivore," Dark eyes tried to glare at their Minder but it came off as more of a pout then anything, "I want this one."_

_He used his grip to lift her arm and wave it slightly- She was half tempted to snatch her arm back and hit him and probably would have done so if not for the fact it would ruin the image she spent the last six months creating from scratch- almost as though he expected the woman to be incapable of seeing what was standing before her._

_"I see you've made a friend Daisy," Their Minder was either the most obvious woman in existence or Lucifer in disguise- Daisy wasn't certain which was worse- as the woman either ignored or somehow didn't notice the horrified expression on the green haired toddler's face in favor of cooing at the two with a bright smile, "I'm sure you two will have a wonderful year together."_

_Definitely Lucifer._

To be honest, being paired with Hibari wasn't as bad as it could have been- _Sure, he had a bad habit of attempting to literally 'Bite You to Death' but so far she had managed to avoid such a fate-_ as the two of them managed to reach some unspoken pact, which in turn had them getting along well enough.

Though that probably had something to do with the fact neither of them spoke to the other, let alone stayed within each other's presence longer than absolutely necessary.

Still, they did have one little issue:

_Nap Time._

As it turned out, Daisy just couldn't sleep- _Despite the Teacher's best efforts, the soothing music or even Hibari's threats to 'Bite her to Death'-_ like the other toddler's.

Instead, she would just sit on her blanket- _clutching Bubu tightly to her chest_ \- while watching the clock slowly tick the two hour 'nap period' away. Eventually, it gets to the point Hibari drags her to the Nurse and demands the brunette woman _'fixes'_ her or _'Kamikorosu'_.

Was it naturally for so many adults to be terrified of a toddler or was there just something wrong with the adults residing with this world- _Namimori specifically_ \- as it takes the woman less than half an hour to declare Daisy with a form of mild insomnia. _In the end, Hibari still Bit her to Death for excessive stuttering._

The other issue with Nap Time turned out to be Hibari himself.

Unlike Daisy, he slept like the dead and it wouldn't have been too much of an issue- _Daisy enjoyed the few moments she had to herself where no one was watching and she could disregard her façade-_ if the miniature carnivore wasn't a Cuddler who attempted to crush her bones into fine dust every time he fell asleep within reaching distance.

Which was why she was currently hiding beneath the teacher's desk, having just barely escaped being a huggable plushy for the self-proclaimed Carnivore.

_What could she say?_

While she wanted to change her predestined future the idea of being _'Cuddled to Death'_ by a toddler Hibari was somehow more terrifying than the idea of being _'Bitten to Death'_ by a teenager Hibari.

_Then there was the fact she would probably die twice of embarrassment if such a death ever occurred._

_When the day ends, She waits silently- watching the other children leave with their parents one by one as the hours pass one by one- but her mother never show. She waits until most of them are long gone and her Minder is talking with another before she sets out towards home._

_She's not surprised her mother hasn't shown._

_There was something broken in the woman- something not even distance seemed capable of fixing. Daisy believes it has something to do with the Orange Flames her Father would produce but only when he thought she wasn't looking- to the point there were times her Mother didn't even remember she existed._

_Its okay though- Her Old Mother used to forget her too at times, going so far as to even confuse her with her Old Father and constantly calling for her by his name during those rough days- Mother just needed more time._

_She makes it home without any real problems but stops outside the doorway as a feeling of wrongness edges its way from the back of her mind- something wasn't right there. Something on the other side of the door. Don't open it. Go somewhere, anywhere, just Don't Open the Door- but she pushes it to the side and gently pushes open the door._

_It's quiet inside._

_Then again its always quiet within their home unless her Mother's had a relapse and then the only thing one really heard was muffled screams and sobs._

_"I'm home."_

_There's no answer, there hasn't been one for a month now, but that doesn't stop her from doing what she does every day when she comes home: She sits down her bag, fixes a pair of sandwiches and heads for her Mother's room where she and Bubu would stay until her Mother cleared the plate that way she was certain her Mother wasn't starving herself like her Old Mother used to do._

_Don't. Don't. Don't._

_She pushes open the door and a moment later the glass plate shatters to the floor._

_Oh..._

_Slowly she steps out of the room- tightening her grip slightly on Bubu- before grabbing her cell phone and a Birthday Invitation from her bag. It takes her a moment to dial the RSVP Number at the bottom._

_"Moshi Moshi."_

_"Hibari-san, can you come over?"_

_"Usagi?" He probably thought she would never call this number and to be honest, so did she, "Why?"_

_There's a hint of annoyance in his voice indicating she must have caught in the middle of something- probably terrorizing some poor festival stand for giving him 'protection' money- and once he found her she was going to Bitten to Death but from what she knows the Hibari's basically own the town and she needs someone with legal standing for this._

_"My Mother's hanging from the ceiling."_

_For a moment there's silence then a harsh barking tone, "Usagi, go outside. Now."_

_Had she not been the one to call him, she probably would have stayed inside just to spite him but she can already scent Death filling the room so she just nods as he's already hung up._

* * *

_If she wasn't certain before, Daisy was a hundred percent certain that there was something wrong with this world now as Its been a week since her Mother's burial and she's still alone within that house._

_No one visits -she begins to wonder if Social Service even exists her- outside of the family lawyer who only tells her things that she already knows: She is the Sole Heir to both her parents, there is no one to dispute her claim as she is the last member of his family amongst the living and if they wanted to neither she, her children or her grandchildren would ever have to work a day in their lives._

_That's swell in all but..._

_Exactly how thought it was a brilliant idea to leave a four-year-old alone in a house- without either a Guardian or a Minder- in which their Mother committed suicide inside of?_

_A part of her wonders if this was how the Original Daisy had broken:_

_Had his father died and his mother committed suicide instead his childhood home- as she doubted Daisy would have thought to get her out while he could- only for him to find the body hanging from the ceiling? Had he been left alone- incapable of caring for himself- inside his childhood home until his mind finally snapped for the haunting memories?_

_She doesn't know and its not like she can ask, but if anything else; she will not break._

_Already she had a simple plan to get the hell out of this house: Buy a new home, move in, sell old home and mourn when no one is looking. She just needed to find someone unstable enough to sell a four-year-old a home._

_He calls her Usagi._

For upon first glance, that is what she reminded him of: _A small, timid, green-furred rabbit that wanted nothing more than to jump back into its burrow so to escape the carnivores surrounding it._

She small and rapidly making herself smaller by curing in on herself and her stuffed pink Usagi- _he later would learn was named Bubu_ \- as the herbivores crowd around while attempting to deafen her. It's pathetic- both _the Usagi and the herbivores attempting to drown the small creature with their voices and sheer numbers-_ and then brawl descends which disturbs his sleep so he Bites them to Death.

When he's satisfied the Herbivores and their failure of a Minder has been properly Bitten to Death, Kyoya straightens himself out while permitting his eyes to scan the room: _The Usagi is no longer inside, instead he founts her curled into a tight ball on a window ledge outside the only opened window._

In Kyoya's mind, its painfully obvious this new Usagi is even weaker than an average herbivore.

_Pathetic._

Only, that's not quite so.

He would confess, in the beginning even he had fallen for the Usagi's deception- _only seeing a weak pathetic creature who he only tolerated due to the fact she was quiet, didn't make a mess, never seemed to scream or cry though it helped she was never covered in snot now did she ever attempt to wipe it on him like his so called 'peers'-_ and probably would have continued to do so had he not woken in the middle of their Nap Time only to find Usagi had brushed the bangs from her face- _for once. He wondered how she ever managed to get anywhere or do anything with all that hair blocking her vision_ \- as she mumbled soft whimpers to Bubu.

Its the first time he's ever seen her face; She's an adorable child- _though he'll sooner cut out his tongue than admit that to anyone outside of himself_ \- though it's her wide eyes that manage to draw in his full attention.

They're an eerie unnatural shade of emerald which makes him feel as though she was peering into this very soul- _exposing his every thought, his every secret-_ despite the fact she wasn't even looking his direction, but it's not that which draws his attention to them. Rather, its the razor-sharp intelligence which gleams within the depths of those unnatural orbs.

_Those were not the eyes of a shy, timid rabbit seeking to return to the safety of its burrow but rather a Devious Kitsune deceiving everyone around it into believing its something its not._

He's tempted to get up to Bite her to Death but at the same time he's intrigued- _He wants to know how the real Usagi beneath the well-worn mask really is as its obvious to him; the Usagi he thought he knew was nothing more than a façade someone had to deceive him and with such a well-practiced ease at that-_ so he spends the next three months observing Usagi while constantly attempting to piece out which parts of her was just another piece of a façade and which parts made up the real Usagi.

Its easier said than done as Usagi and her mask blend together more times than not until he finds himself questioning was it even a mask or was it actually Usagi?

So he asks his mother, hoping she could explain it to him like when she explained why Hibari's are always carnivores...

It was a horrible idea as the carnivorous woman seems to come to the preposterous conclusion he and Usagi are _'friends'_ despite his many attempts to explain they were just companions - _maybe even comrades in arms_ \- within the Living Hell known as Namimori Daycare.

His Father, on the other hand, is much more helpful as he explains that maybe Usagi was just insecure with her superiority to their so-called _'peers'_ since she lacked a proper role model to help guide her.

Kyoya spends an hour thinking about his father's words before deciding the elder carnivore must be right- _he cannot perceive why anyone would pretend to be less than a herbivore otherwise-_ so when he goes to Daycare the next morning he Bites the herbivores to Death for the slightest of things in hopes Usagi will pick up something from him.

_After all, he was a perfect 'Role Model' to help Usagi shed the 'less than a herbivore' behavior._

Unfortunately, ten days before his birthday- _and the day he was planning on tricking Usagi into meeting his mothers in hopes seeing a strong female role model would have better results than he was-_ all his plans came crashing down with a single phone call and six words spoken in a tone that would be fitting for a corpse:

_"My Mother's hanging from the ceiling."_

_He finds Usagi curled up in a tight ball in front of her front- clutching Bubu in a vice grip as though the pink Usagi was a lifeline._

_To be honest, when Kyoya thought about Usagi's parental unit he always believed she would be a more carnivorous version of Usagi and their first meeting would be of her thanking him for freeing her offspring that the imprisonment of that less than a herbivore shell._

_He never once considered their first 'meeting' would be him having to aid his father in cutting a green-haired woman with milked over eyes -that were likely once like Usagi's- from the ceiling in her own bedroom.  
_Its...Disappointing.__

_He had expected more from the woman despite having never met her, but then again, maybe he shouldn't have. Usagi had always claimed her mother was 'sick' and that was why she walked to and from Their Personal Hell alone every day._

_He just didn't consider this is what the green haired toddler had meant by 'sick' - he should have though, he was a Hibari. Not investigating the matter and just taking everything at word value was slacking on his part- or he would have done something- informed someone, got the more help than her own child, or just seen this coming- sooner._

_But he didn't and that alone leaves a bitter taste of failure in his mouth._

__How was he supposed to protect Namimori if he couldn't even protect the civilians from themselves?_ _

_A week later, that bitter taste returns when he discovers Usagi is living **alone** in that house- Once he figured out who thought leaving a toddler alone in a place like that after what had just happened, he was going to Bite them to Death as hard as he could- but this time there is something he can do. _

__He sets out with a single-minded goal and ends up dragging a green haired toddler and her stuffed rabbit home with him that afternoon._ _

_His mother finds her 'adorable' and is overly pleased he has finally brought a 'friend' - they're comrades, not friends!- home for her to meet that she doesn't even protest when he informs her he's selling Usagi the False Carnivore's Estate at the border of the Hibari Estate and Namimori forest._

* * *

_She regrets everything, Daisy decides as she watches Kyoya - it was confusing calling all the Hibaris 'Hibari'- tears open her present before allowing a smile to filter across his face._

_She half expects the world to explode then and there- as it was an unspoken universal law that Hibari's did not smile unless they completely snapped and where about to commit mass genocide- as the newly minted five year old pulls out a pair of wooden tonfas before giving them an experimental swing which ended up breaking a coffee table... _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Regrets. Everything.____________________

____________________Though in her defense, when she had picked them out- at the last possible minute, possibly panicking and not thinking straight- it had seemed like a good idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_It didn't help the only other thing she could find that he might like enough not to '_ _Kamikorosu' her for giving him was a pair of handcuffs..._

_Right..._

_The day she willingly handed Hibari Kyoya a pair of handcuffs was the day she sprouted wings and Bitch Slapped whatever God stole her from her peaceful death only to place her in this twisted world._

Her Life Plan had been so simple: _Avoid her Future by avoiding the Mafia and everything that could be considered 'involved' with it. Including by not limited to: Flames, Sawada Tsunayoshi, white-haired people with marshmallow obsessions, Vongola, the Vindice, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Arcobaleno, Toddlerized Hitmen who goes around telling everyone he's a hitman and in the mafia without somehow breaking Omerta, Sawada Tsunayoshi, The Cursed Rings inside Bubu, Ectra...-_ in favor of becoming a normal, boring and easily overlooked civilian.

 _Maybe she would even reopen a bookstore café like she had in her previous life?_ But then, they came along and it was official:

_The Hibaris' existed solely to foil her every plot at being a normal civilian._

First it was Hibari Kyoya, who had all but bullied his way into her life before proceeding to drag her around everywhere even if all she wanted to do was curl into a ball- _she was quite certain he had kidnapped her a few times already_ \- in his eternal self-given quest to _'Kamikorosu'_ everyone he could find that was so much as breathing too loudly for his taste.

She didn't understand why she had to come along, especially since he had stopped attempting to teach her how to _'Kamikorosu'_ people herself, but seeing what happened to the last person to ask him a _'stupid'_ question...

_Well, Daisy was just going to keep that thought to herself._

Next came _'Mama Hibari'_ who dragged her out of her new home every day- _she was grateful the woman sold her the estate with no questions or conditions attached but Daisy had a sneaking suspicion on exactly whose home it used to belong to. Especially once she found the study full of journals-_ in favor of having breakfast, lunch and dinner with the Hibaris while utterly refusing to take _'No'_ or _'I have other plans'_ as an answer.

It didn't help that Mama Hibari was _delusional_ as somehow the woman had come to the conclusion that she and Kyoya were _'friends'_ \- _They weren't. Daisy just wanted to be left alone so that she could live a boring, dull life; while Kyoya kept attempting to drag her into things she would rather avoid-_ despite both their protest.

_If anything their protest had only made the woman's delusions worse._

Then there was _'Papa Hibari'_ who was always attempting to drag her into Kyoya's _'lessons'_ as the elder Hibari claimed the miniature carnivore needed an _'actual partner to aid in further expanding his growth'_.

 _Right..._ Because everyone _just knew_ there was _absolutely nothing_ Daisy wanted _more_ than to be Bitten to Death by both Papa Hibari and Kyoya _-under the pretense of learning_ -on daily basics.

The first time Papa Hibari had spoken these words to her, Daisy had blinked once, then twice before glancing to Kyoya- _who was suddenly supporting a large Slasher Grin-_ before tightening her grip on Bubu and taking off as though as Mad Man was after her.

_She ended up spending her whole day fleeing from a Kamikorosu happy five year._

When Daisy finally manages to drag herself home, the green haired toddler is a bit more beaten down then she had been when she left- _Kyoya was a nightmare with tonfas and officially regrets ever giving them to him even if she knew he would eventually get them one way or another-_ and all she wants to do is crawl into bed and cuddle with Bubu. Unfortunately, nothing was going her way today as the moment she opens the door, she finds herself flat on her back and blinking in confusion at the ceiling before the head of a miniature Storm Arcobaleno- _she would later deny she ever thought he had briefly reminded her of a bobble head when comparing his head's size to that of his body_ \- blocks her vision.

_Well... Fuck. Could this day get any worse?_

_One day, Daisy couldn't help but think to herself as she watched Kyoya attempt to Bite her newly discovered Minder to Death, she was going to learn to stop tempting Fate._

* * *

_She hates Fon and was going to murder him in the most agonizing ways possible if he kept waking her up at the crack of dawn every morning- she doesn't get enough sleep as it is and what little bit of sleep she does manage, Daisy finds she rather enjoys- as it was slowly grinding down her already thin patience._

_What could she say? She had never really been much of a morning person when it wasn't absolutely necessary.  
"Daisy-san, its almost four."_

_She wonders if she can reinvent enough Non-Tri-Ni-Set radiation just for the Storm Arcobaleno and his damn monkey but puts that plan on hold when Mama Hibari's voice reaches her ears, "Kyoya-Chan, go wake Daisy-Chan or you two will be late."_

_"I'm up!"_

_She all but screams even as she tries to jump out of her warn comfortable bed only to end up tangled in the sheet, causing the toddler to lose her balance before- Thud!- she faceplates onto the wooden floor below._

_"Ow..."_

_She pries open an eye only to find herself face to face with Bubu and his eternal smile, "Not. One. Word."  
_

_Bubu just continued to smile._

**"What do you mean Daisy-Chan's not there?!"**

His Sun is _Missing_.

How that was possible, Byakuran didn't know but the green-haired immortal wasn't at the Mad House she always resided within- _her poor mind never seemed quite capable of taking her father's death, mother's suicide and then living in that house only to be constantly haunted by memories at every turn-_ during this time period.

Even worse than that though, according to the records and staff they never had a green haired child let alone a _'Daisy'_ ever residing there. It's just **not** possible.

Daisy **always** ended there; sometimes willingly and sometimes dragged there but she was always there.

Only, for some reason, in this timeline; _she didn't._

Daisy had never set a foot inside the building and ensuring the Doctors - _CoughMadInhumaneScientistcCough-_ never had a chance to notice her inability to die and therefore she had never ended up being trapped inside the building as a test subject in dire need of rescuing.

_How was he supposed to gain Daisy's eternal loyalty if he couldn't save her by smiting the vile bugs that dared touch what was his like he always did?_

"I'm sorry, Byakuran," Kikyo sighed softly, "But I tore the whole place apart and there was not so much as a strand of hair from the Sun."

_How? How? How? **How**?!_

All the NPC's- _even his Guardians-_ had the same background as followed the same path over and over again despite what world they were living in. There was no way Daisy-Chan could not be there unless...

_Had he rubbed off on Daisy-Chan so much she was no longer an NPC but another Player?_

For a moment, the thought fills him with excitement-

_He loved His Guardians- they were HIS- he really did, but the idea of them doing something outside of the unspoken universal script- outside of the same boring repeated process- filled him with excitement. If spending so much time in his presence had managed to turn Daisy-Chan into a Player does that mean his other Guardians will turn as well?_

-which swiftly turns into horror.

After all, is Daisy-Chan was a Player she didn't have to abide by the Universal Script _\- She had already broken a major piece of it_ \- as she now had _'Free Will'._ If she had _'Free Will'_ that meant Daisy-Chan didn't have to pick him as Her Sky and could choose _any_ _other_ Sky she stumbled across to fill the role instead of him.

_In his mind, Byakuran could already see a Chibi version of his Sun latching onto a Chibi Sky- that looked strangely similar to Tsuna-kun- with that shy yet bright smile she had yet to grant him in his timeline._

_As his Chibi self watching, the Chibi Sky would kneel down and pull out a ring that look remarkably similar to the Vongola Sun Ring before presenting it to his Chibi Sun who stares for a moment with wide eyes before pulling the Chibi Sky into a tight hug as she tosses the Mare Sun Ring over her shoulder as though it was yesterday's trash._

_Holding hands, the two Chibi's walked off into a sunset; leaving his Chibi crying a literal river alone in the darkness clutching tightly to a dull looking Mare Sun Ring._

**"NNNOOOO!"**

Byakuran's wasn't even aware he had spoken out loud or jumped out of his seat- _knocking his precious marshmallows all over the floor_ \- until he's shaking Kikyo frantically by the shoulders, "Don't let them take her! We can't let them take Daisy-Chan! I'm Her Sky, Her Harmony, not him!"

Without another word, the white-haired child is dragging Kikyo down the hallway. He had to get to Namimori- _if only to assure himself Daisy-Chan wasn't there. Let alone without a thousand feet of Vongola's future Decimo-_ as soon as possible.

_Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, Daisy couldn't help but sneeze causing the dark-haired five-year-old next to her to scowl._

_"Usagi, if you get sick. I will Bite you to Death."_

_The green haired toddler just mumbles soft reassurances before glancing out the window next to her only to see endless clouds as far as the eye can see._

_"Why am I here again?"_

_She cannot help but mumble softly to herself- This was supposed to be a Hibari Family Vacation and the last time Daisy had checked she wasn't a Hibari- but either Hibaris' had super hearing or she wasn't as quiet as she thought for Mama Hibari just grants her a warm yet frightening smile._

_"Because I said so. Either way, it would be nice for Kyoya-Chan to spend his vacation with his friend."_

_Daisy couldn't help but sweatdrop- she had lost count of the multiple times she had attempted to correct the woman of her delusion to the point she was all but ready to just throw in the towel on anything concerning the matter- as Kyoka growled at his mother as though she had sighted him in some way or another._

_"We're not friends."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts: During the Black plague, Posies where use to mask the odor of a decomposing body as people believed that diseases were carried by foul smelling air, so to sniff something fragrant wPuld protect you from illness.
> 
> Also during the middle ages- in parts of Europe- Lepers were forced to have flowers visible on the outside their clothes so that others could avoid them. Children of those times would often taunt the lepers by dancing in a ring around the sick and either pushing them to the ground or throwing themselves onto the ground while imitating writhing in painful death throes.


	3. Chapter 3

_In Daisy's opinion, Hibari Styled Family Vacations were lethal._

_They were something that only the most suicidal or audacious people should accompany the Family on._

_She was neither nor did she wish to be, so why was she here?_

She wakes with a headache from hell, pain in her stiff back and a curse on her lips- _To be honest, Daisy feels like Kyoya just attempted to Kamikorosu her with a truck and practically succeeded_ \- which has the green haired child attempting to roll over and bury herself into her covers- _She doesn't want to experience the rest of her day if this is the first thing she wakes to; no doubt it would just be more pains and annoyances-_ only to face plant on the icy floor below...

 _Wait a moment,_ Daisy pried an eye open but since it was still so dark she couldn't see anything, something wasn't right here.

_Didn't she had warm wooden floors with a comfortable shaggy rug by her bedside?_

Frowning softly, Daisy allowed her fingers to loiter on the ground beneath- _allowing her fingers to grasp what her eyes could not see_ \- only for her brow to furrow in confusion. These floors weren't wood if anything they felt like one of those granitic tile floors and...

_Was that a drain? Why was there a drain in the middle of the floor?_

Shaking her head, Daisy tries to push herself to her feet but finds it difficult as she limbs feel as though they're made of jelly- _filled with hundreds of knives that jab themselves into her nerves every time she tries to move them in a certain way_ \- and just refuse to comply with her mental demands so she reaches around blindly for something stable to support herself with.

One way or another, she was getting off his freezing floor that had only God knows what walking across it.

Thankfully, there's a metal slab nearby- _most likely the one she had been sleeping on-_ she doesn't have to crawl far to find a steady purchase before pulling herself to her feet _\- She tempted to collapse back onto the floor as just standing makes her feel as though she walking on nails-_ before another issue makes itself known:

_Where were Bubu and her clothes?_

Though no one was around, Daisy could feel her face burn with mortification and embarrassment as her hands desperately searched for the sheet she had felt covering her earlier before promptly wrapping it tightly around herself.

Now she just needed a plan. Closing her eyes, Daisy took a deep breath as to calm her nerves while overthinking the possibility-

_Possibility One: She was kidnapped by Perverts._

_Support to Possibility: She woke in an unknown place when the last thing she remembered was walking with the Hibaris. Her clothes and Bubu are missing._

-before creating a suitable plain which in this case would be: _Find her clothes and Bubu, escape, inform Kyoya so he can Kamikorosu whoever was behind this farce. Then make popcorn and enjoy the show while mentally laughing at their misery._

Short, adaptable and not too overly complicated- _she could just leave in this sheet as Daisy was certain Bubu would appear later as That Ring was inside him_ \- just the way she liked her plans. As though to mock her, the lights chose that moment to flicker to life - _blinding her with the sudden shift from the darkness_ \- as a voice reached her ears, "Woa."

 _Oh great, her kidnappers were ba-..._ Wait a moment, she knows that voice.

"Kyoka?"

She speaks hesitantly while rapidly blinking her eyes in an attempt to clear away the white stars blinding her only to wish she hadn't as she found herself standing in the middle of what appeared to be some type of morgue with a grinning Kyoka, Mama and Papa Hibari, the damnable Storm Arcobaleno, and a pale stuttering mortician across the room.

_She woke on a Steel Slab... in what appeared to be a Morgue... with a pale- was it healthy for someone to be that pale and not be a vampire or ghost?- stuttering motion across the room... A _Pleased Kyoya... Surprised Hibaris... in a _Morgue...___

___Mortician, Kyoya, Hibaris, Fon, Morgue, Mortician, Kyoya, Morgue..._ _ _

_Why was she in a morgue?_

Right, stupid question. Better Question: _How was she not dead?_

She wasn't wearing the Sun Mare Ring- _The Original Daisy had only been immortal when wearing the ring... Right_ \- so how come she wasn't a corpse?

"Err..." Honestly, Daisy doesn't have an inkling on what to say _\- 'This is not The Zombie Apocalypse?' 'No brains please, I'm a vegetarian?'-_ as she permitted her arms to encircle around her stomach, "I don't suppose any of you have seen Bubu?"

 _What?_ It was the only thing she could think of.

Though it seemed to do the trick for the mortician suddenly released a hysterical shriek as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and the man got a personal introduction to his floor. Papa Hibari just scoffed in disgust at the unconscious man as Mama Hibari beamed- _all but bouncing in place_ \- as she spun on heel, "I'll go collect Daisy-Chan's paperwork before they have a chance to process it~"

_...Was it too late to climb back onto the operation table and try her hand at being a proper corpse? She swears she'll do it right this time._

"Usagi," Daisy would forever deny almost jumping out of her skin as her head snapped towards the source of the voice _\- exactly how had Kyoya managed to cross the whole room without her noticing? Maybe she should get him a bell to wear? -_ only to find the Future Perfect next to her; holding out a familiar pink rabbit. She offers him a small smile in thanks as she embraces the doll- clutching it against her stomach- before allowing herself to crumble to the ground below.

_They had been eating breakfast when it happened._

_His Mother and Father had been all but snarling at each other over the last piece of steak- which wouldn't have been an issue if Usagi would have just eaten the meat like a proper carnivore instead of requesting cereal- while Usagi was slowly chewing her own food; before something seemed to catch her eyes as she turned slightly towards the window and her brow._

_At the time he had paid it no mind- Usagi tended to get lost in her mind while observing nature whenever she was futilely yearning for time to rapidly progress- as his own steak had seemed more important._

_What could he say? He was a carnivore- a hungry carnivore- with a new city full of herbivores just waiting for a proper Kamikorosu to happen._

_Later, Kyoya would acknowledge that had been his first mistake. He was a Carnivore; he was supposed to notice everything and ignore nothing yet he had ignored something that had obviously caught Usagi's attention._

_"Kyoya," Usagi's soft voice for once had lacked its childish edge- drawing not only his attention but everyone else's as well. He didn't blame them not even he had been aware Usagi was capable of using anything besides her soft-spoken childish tone- as her eyes stayed locked on something outside the window, "There's someone-"_

_Kyoya would forever wonder what Usagi had wished to impart to him for at that moment the sound of glass shattering reached his ears right before Usagi jerked as something spattered across his face before crumpling- it was as though she had been but a puppet whose strings had suddenly been severed- sideways._

_For a moment, he froze as he stared into the crimson stained face prompted slightly in his lap- his heartbeat sounding like war drums within his head- as he stared fixated at those void- hollow, empty, lifeless... They looked so much like her mother's had been- eyes. His Parents, on the other hand, didn't have such a problem as his Mother tackled him out of the sightline of the window while his Father and the False Carnivore seemed to all but vanish._

_Usagi was dead. _There was a hole in her head as precious life liquid pooled around her unmoving form, staining the wooden floor.__

__He would Kamikorosu her later for that but first, he had to fix her. _In Kyoya's mind, the solution was simple:__ _

_All he had to do was permanently Kamikorosu whatever cowardly herbivore was behind Usagi's current state and then Usagi would get better._

_So he slipped his Mother's grasp, snatched his Tonfas from the table and rushed out of their current home; all the while ignoring this Mother's calls._

_After all, He had a Cowardly Herbivore to Bite to Death._

_It never once- not even when he was watched Usagi shrink to the floor while clutching tightly to her Usagi- crossed his mind that The Dead weren't meant to wake up, even if you Kamikorosu their killers._

* * *

______  
_____ 'I don't know him.'_

_Kikyo decides as he watches His Sky glare at the sleeping form of a two-year-old as the toddler's obvious Mother coos at the sight._

_Honestly! What type of Mother cooed at an obvious threat to their child?!_

_Byakuran, on the other hand, just narrowed his eyes at the sleeping child, "I'm onto you."_

Despite what Daisy would like to claim, she doesn't escape the morgue unscratched.

Apparently, the mortician had to cut open her face to get the bullet out of her head, leaving a thick scar- _held shut only by fragile stitches. It was a miracle she hadn't broken them when she fell flat on her face-_ running diagonally across from her hairline to just above her mouth.

Besides that though, Fon deems her _'Perfectly Healthy'_ after the Hibaris had forced her into a checkup with the Storm Arcobaleno- _Was he even licensed for such a thing?_ \- much to Papa Hibari's irritation.

"What do you mean perfectly healthy?! She was dead! No one just wakes up from being dead! Let alone 'Perfectly Healthy'!"

_Right... You keep thinking that._

"Though," Fon spoke up only when it looked as though his Brother in Law was about to lunge across the table in an attempt to strangle the Arcobaleno with his bare hands, "I theorize Daisy-Chan is an Inverted Sun. Therefore the moment the bullet was removed her Flames began repairing the worst of the internal damage. Once her Flames finished, Daisy-Chan woke up which is why we discovered her alive and well instead of collecting a corpse for Burial as we originally intended to do."

Fon seemed rather certain of his theory as Mama and Papa Hibari took the moment to think it over, Hibari on the other hand just scowled at the Storm Arcobaleno and Daisy kept her silence. After all, she wasn't supposed to know about Flames _though_...

While Fon's theory did sound possible- _if one had an undead body that is_ \- Daisy knew what her Flames residing beneath her skin felt like when they healed her. As she held plenty of first-hand experience considering the number of times Kyoya tried to Kamikorosu her- _sometimes she just wasn't fast enough and he would succeed while other times she managed to escape with mild bruises and scrapes-_ and that...

_That wasn't it._

The Sun always left her feeling _warm, safe and comfortable_ ; something she hadn't felt when she woke. Instead, as she woke- _for only the briefest of moments_ \- she had felt _hollow_ as a raging inferno _scorching_ through her very soul. Though the moment she had fully awaken the feeling was gone, leaving not even a faint echo- _a lingering pain-_ as proof it had ever been there.

To be honest, Daisy doesn't know what the strange feeling was and to be blunt _: She doesn't care._ She just wants to pretend the last eight hours never happened so she can go back to how things were before a sniper had splattered her brains on Kyoya.

After all, there was no place for _'Magical, Mythical'_ Flames in her nice, dull and completely boring Civilian Life.

"We should see about getting her some lessons on how to better wield her Flames."

 _Wait...What?!_ Daisy's head snapped up with a gleam of horror in her eyes, _No!_

"...That sounds like a good idea," Mama Hibari beamed at her brother- _No, that was a horrible idea!-_ while her eyes sparkled, "We could also teach Kyoya-Chan!"

_A toddler Kyoya...with Cloud Flames... Tonfas...Kamikorosu..._

Daisy just stared ahead blankly as her mind painted a gruesome image of a possible future with a Tyrant Toddler Kyoya. _Maybe it wasn't too late for her to move? Now that she thought about it, wasn't the Government looking for people to colonize Mars?_

_"What do you think you're doing in here?!"_

_Daisy couldn't help but flinch slightly as a loud voice bellowed from behind both her and Kyoya- So much for being 'unnoticeable'- Slowly the two Five-year-olds turn to see who expect had caught them in the midst of erasing all evidence she had been here._

_Honestly, she wasn't all that impressed by the mid-aged man with silver speckled hair which seemed to be gearing up with the verbal lashing of a lifetime... Or at least, he was; until he caught of the green haired child half hidden behind the Hibari Shinigami Offspring._

_She can tell by how pale the man in the doctor's coat is- the slight tremble of his hands as his brown dilated eyes desperately search for an escape- that he recognizes her._

_Most likely from the morgue- His morgue, if her suspicions are correct- that she had woken up in._

_"I was hungry," Daisy speaks in her deadpan- keeping her words slow and hollow- before Kyoya has a chance to threaten the Doctor causing the man to began edging backward, "So Kyoya-san promised me a meal... You wouldn't happen to be named Dr. Kazuma, Would you?"_

_Honestly, Daisy _would like to claim this was the first time she had to escape the autopsy by playing on the 'Hungry Zombie' card; but that would be a lie.__

__"Usagi," Kyoya couldn't help but sigh as he watched the green haired child crouch beside the unconscious body, "Stop stealing the Herbivore's money."_ _

__What? She wasn't lying when she said she was hungry-_ _

__"I'm not stealing it. I'm collecting Tribute so we can get Hamburger Steaks for lunch."_ _

__-and she knew all the right words to avoid a Kamikorosu._ _

__"...Hurry up then before the herbivore wakes and starts shrieking again."_ _

* * *

_"Daisy-Chan, I got something for you~"_

_Blinking the green haired child from where she had been curled in a ball beneath the table- all but squeezing the life out of Bubu as she attempted to hide from Fon and his 'might as well be lava' Lunch he had prepared for them... Has she ever told you how much she hated him? The last time she had taken a bite out of his food she had ended up in the hospital due to her stomach lining disintegrating yet the sadist still kept trying to shove more of it down her throat- to see what currently had Mama Hibari in such a joyous mood._

_"...Isn't that-"_

_"A Namimori Elementary Uniform~" Mama Hibari interrupted the five years old gleeful as she clutched the fabric to her chest, " I 'convinced' the principle to requester you and Kyoya-Chan just this morning~"_

_Daisy would like it to be officially known:_

_Mama Hibari is The Devil. She is Lucifer in disguise and God is cowering in some corner as the woman - Without even trying - seemed to ruin all her well thought out plans._

_Namimori..._

_Mama Hibari had 'registered' -CoughThreatenedCough- the Principle into permitting five-year-olds to attend his school instead of waiting till they were six. She was registered to attend Namimori... The School where everything concerning the KHR Timeline would eventually happen:_

_A toddler sized hitman would show, Sawada Tsunayoshi would run around in his boxers, assassins, ring battles... Everything._

_Daisy just stared blankly at the obviously gleeful woman before burying her face back into Bubu._

_...God Damn it._

_She had wanted to attend Kokuyo so she could avoid the plotline._

She's surrounded by idiots, If one was a mind reader that would be the only thought they would find within her head as Daisy stared blankly at her _'Classmates'_ before permitting her gaze to drift towards her _'teacher'_.

On first glance, he seemed okay- _he looked like the friend and slightly handsome neighbor you made up excuses to visit with at every chance_ \- but... Something about him just didn't settle right with the soft whispers in the back of her head and seeing how they never led her astray before, Daisy decided she didn't like him.

So when those soft blue eyes glace her way, Daisy didn't hesitate to tighten her grip on Bubu while moving a step closer to Kyoya and tightly grip the bottom of the back of his shirt. Dark eyes briefly glance towards her, so channels her best _'Shy, Scared, Innocent Daisy'_ persona as she darts her eyes to the man and then back towards the Cloud.

Kyoya's scowl deepens slightly as his hands twitch towards where he usually kept his tonfas- _Unfortunately, Fon had taken them to prevent Kyoya from biting the Herbivorous teacher to death for 'being an annoyance-_ only for his eye to twitch slightly as he gives a brief nod and glanced forward once more. Seeing as he didn't attempt to pull away or Kamikorosu her for invading his personal space, Daisy took it to mean she could cling all she wanted and spent the rest of her day following the small Cloud around like a Duckling.

_What?_

It was either that or spend time surrounded by nothing else then snot nose herbivores who didn't even know their _ABCs_ or _123s_ and either way; It suited both her and Kyoya's needs as the whispers told her being alone was a bad idea and Kyoya got to Kamikorosu anyone who attempted to separate them. Win, win on all sides...

Well, unless you were the poor unfortunate herbivore Kyoya was Biting. In that case, they were probably going to need a rabies vaccine as soon as possible, but it wasn't any of Daisy's concern if they headed her advice or not. _She tried. If they started foaming at the mouth because they were too busy crying instead of listening that was their problem not her's._

It never even occurred to her how much Kyoya was rubbing off on her until Fon asked about her first day of school that night; in which her immediate response was:

"There's too many herbivores."

_There were too many bodies, too much noise. Exactly who thought it was a 'great' idea to throw all the children of the same age group into one class?_

The silence that consumed the room after her words, was deafening, as Daisy's mind finally registered them causing her chopsticks to slip from her fingers and clatter softly against the table top as she glimpsed towards a smug Kyoya with an expression of horror on her face.

 _Somehow, someway this was all his fault,_ Daisy decided as she found herself compressed within Mama Hibari's suffocating hold.

Maybe it was time she found a way to take a vacation from Hibaris in whole? _Their insanity was obviously contagious._

_"Usagi, stop sulking."_

_She's not sulking- Honest!- she just needs some time to herself..._

_To reevaluate her plans. Yeah, that was it!_

_After all, she didn't calculate on Kyoya's infectious attitude and while she wishes to change the future the idea of becoming a Green Haired Hibari Clone- of this world having **two** Kyoya's- was terrifying. _

* * *

_If she's honest, Daisy's not over surprised Kyoya was approved to skip grades._

_The Principal was terrified of the Little Cloud- even more so his Mother- who was rather intelligent for his age, but..._

_Why was she here?!_

_She didn't want to skip grades and the last time she looked, Daisy didn't take any test to do so._

_Daisy mentally screamed in frustration as she stood- half hiding behind Kyoya- before the third years that were to be her new 'classmates' while clinging tightly to Bubu._

_It was official, Hibaris- no matter their shape, form or size- was the Bane of her Existence...Oh well, at least Kyoya was happy._

_Daisy decided as spry of blood missed her by a few centimeters._

_After all, it wasn't every day so many herbivores willingly came- all but begging on their hands and knees- for him to deliverer a proper Kamikorosu._

If Kyoya is honest, he's _bored_.

School _-while granting him a massive amount of Herbivores to Bite to Death_ \- wasn't what he thought it would be. _Instead of a den of carnivores, he was thrown into a flock of herbivores which lacked a Shepard to either protect or Guide them._

Worse, in his opinion though, they were a flock of Dimwitted _\- or possibly suicidal_ \- Cowardly Herbivores who gathered in large crowds as they tried to prey on those they believed to younger and weaker than themselves.

Apparently, their false egos couldn't handle the thought of two five-year-olds being smarter than them so they believed someone needed to show them _'their place'_ on the _'Food Chain'...  
_ Heh, Kyoya _fully_ agreed.

Someone should teach these Herbivores how Nature's Food Chain worked outside of these dull walls and as Fate would have it; he was filling quite generous.

What happened next was the most pathetic thing Kyoya had seen in his life:

_One hit- just one- that was all it took to take down their 'leader' and then the rest fell like dominos as they blinded themselves with panic and anger. Honestly, even Usagi- who would rather run and dodge than attempt to fight- lasted longer than these weeds._

Though he questioned the weeds value of self-worth when they constantly attempted to ' _ambush_ ' him on weekly basic- _Kyoka didn't mind, if they wanted to burden their herbivorous parents that much who was he to stop them?_

So for a while, he permitted them to set themselves up to drown in medical bills. That was... He did so until they tried to ambush the Usagi. There- even if they could never catch her. Honestly, didn't they know Usagi's were a naturally swift creature that no weed stood a chance of catching? - he drew the line.

He granted them a double Kamikorosu that day before deciding Namimori needed order- _it needed a proper food chain and a strong carnivore at the top to ensure order was kept_ \- and thus the ' _Discipline Community'_ was created.

Now he just needed to find- _or create. Hopefully the later as Kyoya found himself still agitated at the audacity of those weeds_ \- some proper Omnivores to help maintain the Order.

...Well, he knew to locate a Kitsune at least, so he might as well start there.

_Okay, she'll bite._

"What is this?"

Daisy questioned softly as she stared at the small box Kyoya had shoved into her free hand- _she really should start carrying Bubu around with both hands if only to keep the newly six-year-old from handing her stuff-_ then towards the dark-eyed Cloud.

"My Birthday Present."  
"And why are you handing it to me?" She hesitantly questions though Daisy finds herself uncertain if she actually wants to know. Especially seeing as nine times out of ten, Kyoya usually hands her things no sane person would ever desire to be within a hundred feet radius of.

_It's not going to be another severed head in a box, is it?_

"It's my Birthday Present to me."

She can't help but grant him a blank look- _sure, she had heard of some people granting themselves presents but usually they were either lonely or a narcissist. Neither of which she knew Kyoya to be-_ causing The Cloud to sigh, "Open it."

"It's not another bomb it is?"

While Daisy would grudgingly confess that she had _'minor'_ issues with staying dead- _and there was a slight chance she had some form of immortality_ _or God just enjoyed her suffering and wished to prolong it for as long as he could-_ that didn't mean she was incapable of feeling pain. Instead it just meant she suffered through it longer than other's-

_Being blown up hurts._

_Getting stabbed hurts_

_Drowning hurts._

_Hit and Run hurts._

_Reopening the stitches across your face hurts._

_Breaking a leg hurts._

_Fon's so-called cooking disintegrating you from the inside out hurt._

-So while she might seem a bit skeptical about the small, innocent little box but Daisy liked to believe she would be forgiven for that.

"Usagi," Kyoya growled softly in warning, a hint of annoyance crossing his face before it was replaced with his usual expression, " _Open It_."

Sighing softly, Daisy stared down at the box as though expecting it to turn into some sort of monster before devouring her right then and there before hesitantly reaching for the ribbon. Closing her eyes- _and bracing herself for whatever disaster was waiting inside_ \- Daisy tore off the lid...

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._  
_Huh, She was still in one solid piece and since she couldn't hear soft ticking it wasn't a Time Bomb...And Daisy just couldn't see Kyoya handing out a dud when he had access to the real- and very much working- deal...So maybe it wasn't a bomb after all?_

Hesitantly emerald eyes pried themselves open and glanced downwards only for all color to leave the Greenette's face for resting all too innocently on crimson silk was a piece of dark fabric in the form of a rather familiar armband.

"Congratulations on joining the Discipline Community, Usagi."

_On second thought a bomb wasn't looking so bad right about now._

Slowly emerald eyed pried themselves from the dark fabric and onto the rather proud looking Kyoya- _she could all but see him mentally congratulating himself and had she not been the one to receive the band Daisy might have done the same_ \- with a hint of despair.

_Why?_

_Why does this keep happening to her?_ All she wanted was a nice normal life. _Was that too much to ask for?_

If she didn't know better, Daisy would believe the child Cloud was purposely Trolling her- _while stomping her dreams and future plans not to become a mass murderer/maniac into the dust-_ and all her efforts at normalcy.

It's just _not_ **fair**.

_Kyoya meanwhile, couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as he watched the Usagi's unnatural eyes began to water._

_He knew she would be pleased with his self-gift but he didn't consider the fact she would be so happy she would be driven to tears over it._

* * *

She promised herself she wouldn't become involved; that _no matter what_ happened she would avoid Sawada Tsunayoshi like the _plague_ he was.

So why _-God why?-_ couldn't her self-conscious obey?

What was so hard about ignoring a crying toddler _\- everyone else seemed capable of doing it_ \- and just walk away?

Already Daisy could feel her resolve shrink as another piteous wail tore itself from the sobering four-year-old throat as he curled up into a tighter ball beneath the park's slide.

She blames Harmony- _those brilliantly warm Flames saturating the air and curling around her as they begged for her help-_ and if anyone else says otherwise she would pull a Kyoya on them; Daisy decided as she finally lost the mental battle and began to walk towards the slobbering mess of a child.

"Excuse me," She speaks softly causing white orange tinted eyes to turn towards her only seconds before the toddler barrels into her chest causing her to freeze slightly as small hands grab a fistful of her Namimori uniform and Bubu.

To be honest, she can't understand a word he's saying- _there was too much slobbering, hiccups, and muffled gibberish-_ but thankfully she has experience with children otherwise she might have just run away right then and there.

_What?_

She never dealt well with emotional people- _her brother had once claimed it that she always seemed to say the wrong things and her presence made other's uncomfortable-_ but that didn't mean she wasn't willing to try.

"Sshh, it okay," Daisy mumbled softly- while mentally repeating her newly unearthed Motto: _'Treat him like your niece. Treat him like your niece.'-_ as she wrapped her free arm around the toddler, "I'm here now. It's okay. Everything will be okay."

She let him cry into her shirt- _Gods, Kyoya was going to kill her getting a child's snot all over it-_ as she whispered softly and rubbed circles onto the toddler's back until he was reduced to snuffles.

"Better?"

"H-hai."

Well, at least it was a slight improvement. _Maybe now she could finally get some answers?_

"Well then," Daisy ensured to keep her voice soft- _Treat him like your niece. Treat him like your niece_ \- as crushed a bit lower so she was eye level with the child, "Can you tell me what you're doing outside in the middle of the night, Hime."

Okay, maybe that was treating him a bit too much like her niece, but at least she managed to get a giggle from the little one.

Laughter was good, Daisy could handle laughter.

"Not a pwincess."

"I don't know you're pretty enough to be one," She teased softly as she offered the toddler a slight smile, "but that still doesn't change my question, Little One."

After all, the child was alone in the park and it was literally midnight! _What the hell was Nana thinking_? Surely she couldn't be that obvious... _Right?_

The brunette's upper lip wavered slightly, but thankfully the tears stayed at bay, "Not supposed to talk to stwangews."

 _Really?_ Daisy could practically feel the sweat drop forming on the back of her head as she stared at the younger child. _He had already thrown himself at her, got snot all over her uniform and was currently clinging to her like a leech and now of all times does he chose to remember 'Stranger Danger'? Really?_

"Well then," Daisy offered the brunette a soft- _barely there_ \- smile as she stopped rubbing the child's back to offer him her hand, ""Konnichiwa, I'm Daisy and this is Bubu. It's nice to meet you."

"Kun-Kunne...," The brunette attempted to pronounce the word only to shake his head, "I'm Tsu."

"It's nice to meet you, Tsu-Hime," Carefully shaking the child's hand- _it felt so small and fragile Daisy was half certain she could crush it if she squeezed too tight_ \- she offered the other a reassuring smile, " There now we're no longer strangers. So why don't you tell me why you're all alone out here and I'll see what I can do to help you."

By the time the child was finished attempting to explain his situation, Daisy found herself thankfully Bubu wasn't a real rabbit otherwise she might have crushed all his organs.

While she would confess she didn't understand a majority of it- _Tsu just kept repeating himself while using different words or got distracted trying to describe how long he was waiting-_ she did understand the jest of it all:

Nana had left him to play at the park while she went grocery shopping with a promise to pick him up once she was finished... _At eight this morning_. She had left her child- _alone-_ at a park for sixteen hours where _anything and everything_ could have happened to him then completely forget about him.

On some level, Daisy knew that woman was supposed to be obvious but there was a difference between neglect and being obvious and this fell to the former still...

Daisy took a breath as she offered Tsuna a warm smile, "Its rather late, Tsu-Hime. Your Kaa-san wouldn't want you wondering out here where the monsters can gobble you up; so, " _Kyoya was already going to kill her so she might as well dig a deeper grave_ , "Why don't you spend the night at my house? It'll be like a sleepover."

_"I swear," Daisy spoke the moment she entered her home holding a sleeping brunette- who was, in turn, cuddling Bubu tightly to his chest- securely within her arms, "I have a good excuse and no, Kyoya, I did not kidnap him."_

_Thankfully the Tonfas had yet to leave Kyoya's hand- though from the look on his face it was only a matter of time before the seven-year-old carnivore ran out of patients- unlike the growl that slipped through his lips, "Usagi. Explain."_

_In the end, Daisy finds she just manages to avoid a Kamikorosu by the skin of her teeth- or rather the bag of hamburger steaks she had been out buying- so to surprise Kyoya with for breakfast as it had been some months since Mama and Papa Hibari left on their business trip and the fridge was becoming rather empty- before she had heard the crying child._

_Nana, on the other hand, might not be so lucky as Kyoya firmly insisted on being the one to deliver the 'Herbivorous chid' home at first light._


	4. Chapter 4

_"Usagi, why are you sleeping on my windowsill?"_

_Alright, maybe she didn't think this all the way through, Daisy admitted to herself as she glanced over the seven-year-old wearing a panda theme one-piece sleepwear-Honestly, if she wasn't so certain he would Kamikosuru her for it, she might have even considered him adorable with those big wide eyes staring up at her- as Kyoya climbed onto the windowsill next to her._

_Sighing softly, she snuggled tighter around Bubu as she forced herself to glance away from the slightly elder child in favor of staring into the night sky, "I can't sleep with all the Harmony trying to crush me."_

_As much as she didn't regret bringing Tsunayoshi home with her, Daisy couldn't sleep when she could feel the Sky calling to her from Little Tsu- feel it beckoning her closer and trying to seduce her into its grasp, but..._

_No matter what the Sky wanted- what it sought- Daisy did not want a Sky._

_As Sky meant Mafia, Mafia meant the becoming involved with the storyline she was working so hard to avoid; therefore Daisy had found herself spending most of her night using her Sun Flames to bat away the Sky that kept attempting to make itself her Home._

_It was... 'frustratingly annoying'- she supposes is the friendliest was to describe it without using a few choice words no child should hear- as, despite his personality, Tsu's Sky was a slippery bastard always poking and prodding for a weakness in her defense._

_So she had come here, seeking shelter from the Sky within Kyoya's Clouds._

In her previous life, Daisy had always liked Nana despite the woman's obviousness; but now that she had engaged the woman face to face- _sitting directly across from the woman with a mouth-watering scent to what appeared to be a godly breakfast between them as the other's son clothed tightly to the green haired child's hand-_ instead of residing within the pages of a comic book...

"-he's such a Dame child at times-"

She found herself tightening her already vice-grip on Bubu as the obvious woman sitting across from her kept on with her ideal prattle and complete annihilation of her child's self-confidence.

"-can't do anything right-"

_What the hell was wrong with this woman?!_

Did she not see how every venomous word that left her tainted lips caused the brunette haired child to clutch tighter her shirt as the toddler attempted to all but merge into Daisy's side? Did she have no maternal instincts at all or did she just not care? Daisy didn't even bother to keep her usual _'I'm a shy child'_ smile on her face- _a deep scowl had long since corroded into its station_ \- as she forced herself not to stretch over to steal Kyoya's Tonfas so she could Kamikorosu the woman-right then and there- herself.

Maybe a solid blow to the head would straighten out the woman's unmistakably scattered- _and rather unused_ \- brain?

_'I will not murder Sawada Nana... I will not murder Sawada Nan... For while it would be extremely satisfying it would only drag the whole of Vongola and their Pet Hitman to my doorstep in some misguided sense of vengeance. Then Kyoya would get the idea he has to Kamikorosu them all to 'save' me from death because no one seems to want to till him 'Life and Death' don't work that way. Then Fon would somehow find out and force both of us to attend more of his 'inner peace' lessons... I will not murder Sawada Nana...'_

"-burdening others-"

_'No matter how alluring I perceive the thought to be. I will not murder Sawada Nana'_ but Kyoya on the other hand- _Emerald eyes darted over to her companion, taking note of the large crack that had appeared on the glass of tea within his grip-_ That would be another matter altogether. One Daisy would more than willingly turn a blind eye towards.

"I don't like her, " are the first words out of Daisy's mouth when she and Kyoya finally leave the Sawada Resident- _Maybe she could go back and actually kidnap Little Tsu?... On second thought, that would just bring Vongola here sooner rather than later and Kyoya was still out to Kamikorosu her for getting the Little Sky's snot on her uniform-_ Sure, the woman was a marvelous cook but she sure as hell wasn't getting any _'Mother of the Year'_ Rewards from her.

Kyoya on the other hand, says nothing but she finds it rather telling when Sawada Tsunayoshi ends up with a full tuition to their old Daycare by an _'Anonymous Sponsor'. Honestly, Daisy didn't see what was so 'anonymous' about it seeing as Kyoya had drawn little skylarks all over the rim of the necessary paperwork_ , but it appears to be another one of those 'obvious things that no one else seems to notice around here' things.

Sighing softly, emerald eyes glanced down towards her watch, "Kyoya, it's Six Fifty."

If they hurried- _and took a few rooftop shortcuts_ \- they could not only make it before the school gate closes but Kyoya would be in place for his usual _'Morning Sport_ of' _'Kamikorosu the lingering herbivores'_ while she glanced over the massive amount of paperwork/requests that would either be in need of The Discipline Community's attention or Kyoya's signature.

_Though Daisy would rather cut out her own tongue than admit it, there was one thing Fon had granted her that she once enjoyed owning._

_It wasn't anything special, just a tool in the form of a small crystal on a chain that the Strom Arcobaleno had bought for her to help focus her Flames when he was teaching her the basics. According to the Storm she was supposed to focus on channeling her Flames into the crystal and it would take the hue of whatever Flames Type she had._

_At the time, she didn't see the point in using it as she already knew her Flame type but still it was the thought that counted- right?- so she decided to humor him._

_To be blunt, channeling Flames was harder then it looked when you were actively trying to do so instead of subconsciously. She had scorched her hands the first few times - which explained the basin of water Fon had placed beside her...- and felt about ready to yank out her hair when she still couldn't light the damn crystal after a week of setting herself on fire._

_But when she finally managed to lite it- within the darkness of her bedroom as everyone else slept the night away- Daisy had felt a sense of childish pride as she stared at the golden-hued crystal that acted like a miniature sun within the darkness. That was until she noticed It._

_In the center of her golden-hued crystal had been another color- barely the size of a speck and a thin as a thread of silk- that had her throwing the crystal across the room in a verge of panic._

_No! Absolutely not! It had to be a mistake, she wasn't like that..._

_The next time, she had lightened the crystal- only for the briefest of moments- for Fon to witness before refusing to lite it again as she feared someone else would notice that small speck if they looked long enough._

_She couldn't let them see, she couldn't let them know. That wasn't supposed to be there, damn it! She was only supposed to have one Flame type, so why? Why was it there? And how bad was it going to screw her over should it ever be discovered? Groaning softly in misery, it had taken all Daisy had not to start ripping out her own hair as she mentally cursed every Deity she knew._

_Some nights- when she was alone- Daisy would take a moment to relit the crystal in hopes the speck would disappear or have been a figment of her imagination but no matter what she did; it was always there, always mocking her._

_She wonders if it originated from who she used to be and if so, why was it still here? Should it not have disappeared- been replaced by the warmth of a brilliant sun- the moment she woke as what she once thought to be a fictional character?_

* * *

"So," Daisy spoke softly as she glanced from behind her bangs at the tattooed man relaxing on top of a wooden crate across from her, "let me see if I understand this correctly; you kidnapped me to get to Kyoya?"

"Hn."

"Because Papa Habri is some type of gang-"

"Yakuza."

"Right, thank you," She offered the man a polite smile as her eyes gradually examined the rather dust looking warehouse surrounding them. She didn't see anyone else as of yet- _Maybe this was a one-man job? They probably didn't believe her much of a threat or, if they had the same attitude like most males, thought her nothing more than arm decoration-_ but just to be safe Daisy ensured she kept an ear out, "-Yakuza leader and Kyoya is his Heir?"

"Hn."

"But you and your people are a rival organization and hope that by using me as a hostage you can lure Kyoya out and... Terminate the competition before it has a chance to grow?"

"Hn."

"Ah," Daisy acknowledge as she nodded her head while shifting her grip slightly on Bubu, "I see. Thank you for the clarification but I'm afraid I'm going to have to point out a flaw in your plan."

That seemed to draw the man's attention as he raised a brow with a hint of curiosity, "Oh, and what is that?" Ah, so he could speak more than Hibari after all.

Granting the man her best _'I'm a helpless, innocent angel'_ smile Daisy titled her head slightly, "Who says I need Kyoya to rescue me?"

The snort of laughter that left the man's lips were the last sounds the so-called Yazku would ever make as Daisy allowed her now free hand- _the rigid rope still hanging tightly around one of her wrists_ \- to brush over the man's arm- _Honestly, was he so sure of himself that he never once considered the fact all her words where but a distraction and that if you plan to kill someone you should do so immediately instead of sitting around talking about it?-_ while focusing solely on her Flames; or rather focusing solely on the activation of her Flames to rapidly boil the man's blood.

Was it a sign of incoming Madness- _or maybe she was spending too much time around Kyoya-_ when she found the explosion the man had become rather dull though on the other hand, she could now honestly say she had made it rain blood... _Maybe she should see about seeing a therapist?_

But first, she probably should contact Kyoya before he starts tearing Naminori apart while hunting for her. Shifting Bubu so she could hold him with one hand, Daisy kneeled down and began to go through the blood-splattered clothes: _Wallet, Key, letter with a lipstick stain in the corner, gun- Oh, he was lucky Kyoya hadn't been the one to catch him with that- Oh there's his phone._

_Now, what was Kyoya's number again?_ Sighing softly, Daisy glanced around the empty warehouse then towards Bubu, "I don't suppose you remember Kyoya's number?"

The silence was her only answer causing Daisy to shake her head- causing pieces of bone and God only knows what else to tumble out of her hair and onto the concrete ground before- as she focused her attention back towards the blood splatter's phone, "Kusakabe-san it is."

Hopefully, he had everything under control- _and wasn't' automatically bowing down to Kyoya's every whim like he usually tended to do...Oh, who was she kidding? Kusakabe was likely just standing there as Kyoya wrecked everything in sight_ \- while she was away otherwise she was likely to drown in paperwork and formal complaints.

**Riiinnngg** \- _Click._

"Nows not a good-" Kusakabe's voice began on the other end of the line- completely forgoing the usual polite greeting as he observed Hibari Kyoya's rampage of destruction- only to be cut off by a familiar voice.

"Kusakabe-san," Daisy speaks softly as listens to the voice screaming- _from the sounds of it some idiot had tried the 'information for the right price' on the Cloud and was now realizing Kyoya paid his debts in blood, not yen_ \- in the background, "I'm going to need a cleaning crew at Warehouse C, District 4, Third one on the right from the main harbor."

"Daisy!" Wincing slightly she held the cell phone slightly away from her ear- _how was it someone usually so soft-spoken could be so loud?-_ as she could hear a hint of relief enter the other's tone, "Thank Kami, Hibari-Sama has been rather-... Wait, why do you need a Clean Up Crew?"

_When he had first met the child called; Daisy, Kusakabe Tetsuya had thought Hibari was screwing with him._

_This was to be the D.C's Vic-President?_

_The small, shy little child who always seemed to be attempting to fold into herself while clutching that pink rabbit like a lifeline? This small creature who spoke in a tone barely above a whisper and spent more time hiding underneath Hibari's desk than sitting on her own?_

_How had he been passed over for that?_

_Though he would admit, Daisy had her uses: She tended to be rather professional when it came to scheduling everything, dealing with paperwork, calming Hibari down and always bringing the Presidents Lunch on time. Honestly, she would have been a brilliant secretary but instead, he was shoved into that position as Hibari placed her upon the golden pedestal at his side._

_Before he had never understood why she had been placed in such a position- shy little Daisy couldn't hurt a fly and was better suited behind a desk; if you could get her out from underneath Hibari's; then out on a field like a real second should be- but now..._

_Watching as Hibari aided the small child into removing bits of bone, guts, and gore from her hair; Kusakabe felt as though he was going to have to carefully reevaluate everything he thought he knew about the seven-year-old Hibari dubbed 'Usagi'._

* * *

_On her eighth birthday, Kyoya presents Daisy with a well-sized box- a bit on the heavy side- wrapped in pineapple theme paper and sporting a purple ribbon. If she's honest, She finds it rather amusing that Hibari Kyoya, of all people, who hand her anything with a pineapple in sightseeing how he would grow up to loathe anything which so much as resembled the fruit._

_Though that amusement swiftly dies a painful death when she opens the box only to find what appeared to be a chain inside._  
_Instantly her mind darts towards her possible future- of chains squeezing the questionable handcuffs around the Orginal Daisy; crushing bones into fine dust while compressing his organs into compact shapes- and she almost drops the box as though it's on fire._

_"Kyoya," She begins hesitantly, "What is this?"_

_"Hn."_

_"And why are you giving it to me?"_

_"You need a weapon."_

_Oh no, she really doesn't. A normal civilian- she refused to give up on that plan even if Kyoya kept deterring it at every possible corner- doesn't need a weapon and even if she did; chains were right up there with handcuffs in the 'Never to go within a hundred feet of' category._

_"Kyoya, Why do you keep giving me things I don't want?"_

_Kyoya just raises a brow as he grants her an 'Its so obvious even an Idiot Herbivore could see it' look, "You can't keep blowing up the herbivores everytime one of them annoys you, Usagi."_

_"I don't blow up all the herbivores that annoy me," Daisy mumbled softly as she drew her knees to her chest and buried her face into Bubu. Just the Yakuza that annoyed her- ever since the first idiot had tried their hand it was as though someone had claimed Open Season on green haired children who just craved a nice normal life- besides it wasn't like anyone important was complaining about her 'issue'._

Has she ever said how much she hates Fon- **BAM**!- and his visits?

Daisy barely resisted the urge to growl as she found herself once more staring up towards the Hibari Family Dojo's ceiling- _for what must have been the hundredth time that morning alone-_ as the damn Storm hid his smile behind his sleeve.

_When he dies, she'll take Kyoya dancing_ , Daisy decides she forces herself into a kneeling position while ignoring the pains in her back, _Right on top of the damn Arcobaleno's grave._

"I believe that's enough for today," Fon's voice reaches her ears even as she picks up Bubu with a gentle hand- _carefully wiping around the dust which had built up as Fon had thrown her about the room like a ragdoll-_ and grants the other a stiff nod. Thank God, she wasn't sure how much more her aching back could endure before her spinal cord finally decided it had enough and would leave her for greater plains..

"- Kyoya informed me he got you a weapon and you were in need of guidance on using it, Daisy."

_Oh, she was going to kill that little shit._ Though she must confess, it was a clever tactic: The Longer Fon focused on her, the less time he would have for Kyoya and therefore if Kyoya kept the Storm Arcobaleno's attention on her the whole time, the Damn Cloud would get away scott free while she suffered...

_Why the hell didn't she think of that?_

"Not really," She mumbles softly _-allowing herself to plop onto the mat below as she fiddled with Bubu's ears_ \- as the only thing she had really been using the chains for lately was a weighted belt around her waist.

_What?_

She had tried to use them properly- _spent hours getting over the urge to throw them at Kyoya's head while researching exactly how to wield them-_ but all she managed to do was grant herself two black eyes and a mild concussion so she decided to use them a form of weight training to approve her speed and agility.  
"I know its a step above what I've taught you but have you ever considered channeling your Flames into your weapon?"

"No," The rather blunt and sharp word slips past her lips before she's even aware of it as her mind flashes towards the possible future and then towards the Vindice, of the _undead Ex-Arcobaleno who had all but trademarked Flames Enchanted Chains._ If she started using chains like them it might draw their attention and if she drew their attention Daisy might as well kiss her hopes for a peaceful life goodbye since she would either end up trapped in Vendicare or testing the utmost limits of her _'immortality'_... Neither sounded very appealing.

It was just a suggestion," The Storm Arcobaleno held up his hands as though to pacify her with his mock surrender as the eight-year old's unnatural eyes all but glowered death towards him. _Exactly how was it such a small delicate looking child with a pink stuffed Usagi could manage such a look when most of the time she looked as though a strong wind could knock her over?_

It better have been because Daisy found herself uncertain if she could deceive a group of undead Ex-Arcobaleno- _nor does she wish to find out. Matter of fact, that was one group Daisy would do her utmost best to avoid even if it killed her as she shuddered to think of what would happen if they even suspected she knew a snippet of what she knew_ \- if they decided to show up on her doorstep because she pulled an _'Uzumaki'_ on them.

_She avoids Kyoya for a week after Fon's visit; refusing to so much as even look his way- in an act of petty vengeance she gives away all the Hamburger Steaks leaving Kyoya with nothing but rice and vegetables- and No, no matter what Tetsuya would question she did not think she was being 'childish'._

_He abandoned her first- and sure she might have done the same if she was in his shoes, but Fon was his crazy uncle, not she's so why was she the one who spent the whole week being thrown about like a ragdoll in a hurricane? - therefore her actions were completely justified._

* * *

_"Achoo!"_

_She's miserable, completely and totally miserable. Daisy groaned softly beneath the massive amount of quilts all but suffocating her with their ungodly warmth._

_If she could- and her whole body didn't feel like a stone that had just gone through a mechanical meat tenderizer- Daisy probably would have kicked them off and thrown them out the nearest window._

_As it was, though, it took far too much effort just to pry her eyes open- it felt as though she was trying to lift Mt. Everest with her bare hands- and give Bubu a pleading look, "Help."_

_Bubu just smiled causing a soft whine to slip past Daisy's lips as she curled herself into a tighter ball around the stuffed rabbit. One day, she was going to discover how to grant inanimated objects life just so she has someone to share her misery with._

If there was one thing that Kyoya learned quickly it was that one- _wither they were Carnivores or Herbivores-_ would do well to avoid a sick Usagi and a sick Usagi was the first sign that _everything_ was about to fall apart.

Usually, Usagi was a Skittish creature- _despite his best efforts he just couldn't seem to shake the Kitsune in disguise of its bad habits_ \- who would curl into a ball or hide underneath his desk when agitated, but a sick Usagi...

When ill, Usagi completely forsook her false habits and bared her fangs at anyone and everyone- _including himself-_ unfortunate enough to draw her ire.

Honestly, Kyoya would have been impressed by the sudden shift from less than herbivore to annoyed carnivore had the deceptive kitsune not bit him the moment he attempted to remove her from her bed. Dragging her to the showers- _he could not leave the Usagi in a sweat covered bed where she constantly shifted from shiver to burning_ \- had been a nightmare involving far too many sharp teeth and claw-like nails seeking to ripe his face off.

Had she not been sick- _and the fever likely blinding the Usagi seeing as she seemed incapable of telling allies from foes_ \- he would have Kamikorosu her and had told her such only for her to jostle him out the second story bathroom window.

He would confess, Kyoya had found himself mildly impressed she had actually managed such a feat as he dragged himself back inside and up the stairs where he changed the Usagi's bedding and left clean clothes outside the bathroom door for when she was done. Then he went downstairs and attempted to make breakfast; _keyword being: attempted_ as it would appear he lacked the Usagi's cooking talents.

Despite following the recipe step by step, Kyoya had found himself with some sort of purple, pulsing goo- _which constantly sizzled and ate through three plates and two separate trays when he attempted to transfer it from the skillet-_ instead of an omelet for the Usagi to eat. Dark eyes had stared blankly at the so-called food as it crawled out of the skillet and slowly began to plod its way towards an open window...

_Maybe he should order take out?_

Nodding to himself, Kyoya dropped the rapidly disintegrating skillet into the trash and made his way back towards his study to place an order.

Afterward, he had supported Usagi back to bed- _careful to keep his hands away from the other's mouth least the Usagi still be in a biting mood-_ before preparing himself for another day at Namimori Elementary then terrified the already scared- _as he rightfully should be_ \- herbivore delivering their food. He had eaten breakfast with the Usagi in its room then buried the ailing one under a mound of quilts before heading out.

To be honest, Kyoya's day didn't get much better.

Within the first hour alone; the paperwork had somehow quadrupled without the Usagi, no one seemed to know how to make a proper Hamburger Steak for his lunch nor did they understand how to uses Usagi's filing system on any of the completed paperwork- _it was pathetic. He had personally trained his Omnivores and yet the moment Usagi was gone everything was falling apart around him-_ his favorite pen broke and annoying weeds had attempted to start a revolt within his territory. He had granted them a triple Kamikorosu as a form of stress relief.

By time lunch come about, a third of Namimori Elementary discovered themselves administered within the local hospital for numerous fractures, broken bones or outright concussions while the rest attempted to learn how to turn themselves invisible or walked as though expecting a landmine to suddenly blow beneath their feet.

After lunch, he was bombarded by a number of reports and last minute reminders from Kusakabe that he would have to listen to the arguments from the assorted clubs which were attempting to obtain elevated funding _\- for one reason or another, some less important than others._  
Worse, in Kyoya's opinion; he couldn't just bite them all to death as Usagi had promised to listen to their arguments before considering their reasons so she could make a final decision and since he was taking over Usagi's usual workload- _Why was the Usagi doing such a massive workload anyways?_ \- he how had to keep her promise.

It had taken what felt like an eternity, but Kyoya was finally done and more than ready to head home only to be stopped by the Student Body President- _who apparently had a meeting scheduled with the Usagi to go over the school book-_ as the records weren't making any sense, leaving the dark haired teen to suspect someone was embezzling money from the school.

_A herbivore had the nerves to steal from him?_ Kyoya could feel his scowl deepening as his finger itched for his Tonfas. Honestly, searching for the culprit- _a third-year teacher who Kyoya distantly recalled had recently bought a new home he never should have been capable of affording on his current salary -_ had been a hassle but the Kamikorosu had smoothed some of the Cloud's fringed nerves.

Tired due to the workload he had managed to complete- _yet he had not even finished a third of the lot-_ the Perfect had dragged himself towards the school gates only to find himself face to face with a man who his Usagi had hired to plant Sakura Trees into the courtyard.

_When Daisy's fever had finally passed and green haired eight-year-old was finally capable of returning to Namimori, she had found herself rather perplexed to discover Kyoya had hired her a personal assistant while she had been out sick. _Forcibly dragging her eyes away from the smiling assistant, Daisy focused instead of Kyoya as she tightened her hold slightly on Bubu.__

_"Kyoya, are you trying to imply something?"_


	5. Chapter 5

 

  _She can feel it the moment Tsunayoshi is sealed despite being clear across town- watching as the Local Yakuza swore their eternal loyalty to a nine-year-old Hibari Kyoya. Honestly, she's surprised they even lasted this long- when it happens._

Daisy's not quite sure how to describe it as one moment the familiar _\- if rather annoying-_ Harmony- _that had long since saturated the air of Naminori -_ was there silently beckoning to all those that resided within Naminori and the next it seemed to twist and squirm before becoming muffled as the once comfort and silent promise of safety changed into something... _Revolting._

The Harmony was still there and while it was still silently beckoning to all, it had lost the warmth that left you wanting to shelter the source. Instead a sense of wrongness _-wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. Something was very wrong-_ had stolen its place leaving her with the urge to throw up while avoiding the source at all cost. _At the time, She had tightened his grip slightly on Bubu as emerald eyes darted to Kyoya who's face had pinched up for a moment making it clear the child Cloud had also felt the sudden change within his territory's atmosphere and wasn't all that pleased about it._

Had she not been so determined to avoid the Mafia and anything involved with it, Daisy would have found a way of calling the Vindice right then and there _\- surely there was some Law that prevented the Sealing of Active Child Sky's even if it was only for the child's own 'safety'-_ but she can't as calling the Vindice would indisputably attract the attention she so wanted to avoid.

Though, for the man's own sake, Sawada Iemitsu better pray to every Deity he perceived that she never happened to cross his path or Vongola would find themselves in desperate need of a new External Advisor _\- for should they ever cross paths Daisy swore she would tear him to microscopic shreds, set the shreds on fire then dance on the ashes before feeding them to a pig who she would cook in an active volcano just to ensure they would never find so much as a hair from the idiotic man._

For now, though, Daisy would settle on discovering a surefire way of making his life miserable, the emerald-eyed child decides as she finds herself staring down at a small brunette haired child sobbing- _Kami, Kyoya was going to slaughter her for letting the child get snot on her school uniform... Again-_ while he clings to her legs later that week.

Had anyone tried to read her mind right at that moment they would have been baffled to discovered a Chibi Daisy pulling at her hair while running in circles as she cursed whatever Deity she just knew was getting a good laugh out of her torment. Meanwhile, the physical Daisy just allowed herself to blink in slight confusion as she shifted her hold on Bubu, "How did you get inside my house?"

All the doors and window were locked, none of the air vents had been tampered with and while on the edge her home was still in the Hibari's Estate so he shouldn't have been capable of reaching her home- _let alone somehow getting inside her bedroom-_ without being bitten to death for trespassing.

The child either didn't hear her or Little Tsu just didn't care as instead of answer the small brunette tightened his hold on her legs and further buried his face into her knees.

_Okay, new plan:_ Calm down the child first, _then_ investigate on the possible hole in her security.

She doesn't deal with emotional people, especially when said people are crying children that somehow managed to get inside her bedroom int he middle of the night, but Daisy would like to think she did well enough. Littel Tsu was now sleeping soundly within her bed with Bubu to chase away _the 'monsters'- though she was still going to need to figure out how the brunette had gotten inside her room_ \- while the green haired child herself went to deal with another matter.

_Namely Sawada Nana_ , or rather an unsettling _lack_ of the woman.

"I'm going to kill her."

Little Tsu was right, Sawada Nana was missing and the Sawada Household was lifeless when Dasiy had.. _. Permitted herself access._ Just not for the reason the child had almost fretted himself into almost a full-blown Hystircials about.

Sawada Nana had not been kidnapped- _as her son rightfully had reason to fear even if unaware of it Daisy alone could think of a handful of organizations that would love to have something or someone to hold over Vongola-_ instead the woman had decided to go on a ' _Family Vacation_ '... without her son... who she left nothing but a letter sitting on the counter to explain... She had left a _letter_ to explain things to _a five-year-old who doesn't know how to read..._

To make matters worse, there was no food _-nor money, Daisy had personally checked after reading over the rather short three-sentence letter-_ to buy the necessaries with anywhere inside the Sawada home yet the woman expected her five-year-old son to fend for himself while she was away.

What the hell was wrong with that woman? Surely no one could be this obvious _...Right?_

Shaking her head, Daisy carefully folded the letter before slipping it into her jacket pocket as she contemplated her newest issue. On one hand, she could honestly inform Little Tsu his mother wasn't in any danger but on the other _...How does one tell a child their mother all but abandoned them for a 'Family Vacation' by herself?_ Though more importantly, what was she supposed to do with the child? She could not just send him back here and expect him to survive on his own - _especially seeing as the brunette couldn't even manage to take two steps without tripping over thin air-_ without a proper minder or even a crumb to eat.

With a soft sigh of resigned defeat, Daisy made her way up the stairs _\- if she remembered correctly Tsunayoshi's room should be the door with the wooden fish on it_ \- while mentally going over her list of everything a child might need for a long-term visit.

Hopefully, Kyoya wouldn't mind sharing his breakfast in the morning.

_It was going to be one of_ **those** _days, Kyoya decided as he stared at the small herbivore happily eating_ **his** _breakfast from across the table while barely restraining the urge to Kamikorsu the little animal._

_Oh, how he wanted to- that Hamburger Steak was meant to be his damn it. Only he was supposed to be privileged enough to eat the Usagi's cooking, not some crybaby Herbivore- but Kyoya knew he couldn't._

_His Pride as a Carnivore would not permit it- 'Only a true carnivore can go with less substance than normal yet still perform at the top the top of their game'- after all, he was a True Carnivore not a False Carnivore like his Infant of an Uncle._

_Something he was more than willing to prove to the world, even if it meant having less of the Usagi's cooking._

* * *

_This was not his year,_ Byakuran decided as narrowed eyes watched a small fluffy marshmallow sail through the air before a pair of pearly white teeth tore the small treasure to pieces on its way down. Though he tried to hide it, he was frustrated and for good reason seeing as most people lose a nickel or dime here or then, some lost their socks and phone but he...

He somehow managed to lose a whole Sun Guardian.

A green hired Sun Guardian- _Daisy-Chan's hair alone should have been like a beacon in the middle of a dark abyss yet somehow no one had seen so much as a strain of it going on eight years now-_ that carried about a pink rabbit...

_How the Hell does someone manage that?_

Apparently, it was easier then most would assume as the moment he looked away His Sun and her mother vanished- _he blames the woman. She had never been the same since her husband's death. She had probably stolen away the Sun in a moment of clarity instead of following her script like she was supposed to_ \- though he had a strong suspicion of where His Sun was hiding:

_Namimori._

It was the only place that made sense to the white-haired teenager.

Everyone knew Namimori was neutral ground and happily accepted anything other's would deem ' _strange'_ or _'abnormal'_ with open arms, therefore it was the perfect place for His green haired immortal to hide but every time he tried to check the area for her an angry Chibi Skylark would chase him out...

_Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have filled the stream running through Hibari Estate with hot chocolate and marshmallows but how he could resist with such naturally pure water all but begging him to help loosen up the stiff Skylarks?_ And he was pretty sure the Koi enjoyed the sudden change from their usual boring habitat _\- who wouldn't enjoy being capable of swimming in a large pool of chocolate and marshmallows?-_ so it was a Win-Win for all. Though maybe he should have waited until after he found his missing Sun...

_Oh well_ , too late to correct that now. He would just need a new way of searching for Daisy-Chan without actually having to set foot in Namimori.

A way that would have his Sun all but falling into his lap... _Now let's see_...

_Where could he find something small and fragile that would be impossible for Daisy-Chan to overlook?_

_"Kyoya," Daisy spoke in a soft whisper as she glanced out the DC Office's Window, "I don't believe many herbivores are coming today."_

_The ten-year-old Skylark just raised a brow causing the Usagi to gesture out the window._

_Slightly curious, the Perfect made his way towards the window and glanced out only for both his brows to disappear into his hairline at the sight of the street completely flooded -to the point he couldn't even see a speck of concrete- with what appeared to a legion consisting of stray kittens, puppies, usagis and..._

_Was that a panda?_

_Slowly dark eyes blinked at the scene before him...Once, twice, thrice... Nope, it was still there._

_What was this, Kyoya couldn't help but wonder as his fingers itched for his Tonfas, some type of Fluffy Herbivore Revolt?_

Okay, so maybe his first plan didn't go exactly as he planned, but how was he to know Hibari Kyoya's personal idea of a Zombie Apocalypse would be a Herbivore Uprising?

Or that the Cloud would actually have the nerve to Kamikorosu all those adorable fluffy creatures? Honestly, those animals were just so adorable... How could anyone be so cruel?

Still, Byakuran wasn't one to let a... _Minor setback_ throws him completely out of the Game. If anything it only made it more interesting and his Rain would be more than happy to aid him in Plan B since Plan A was a complete bust.

_This was not supposed to happen, of that Daisy was quite certain as she discovered herself staring at the new transfer student while barely resisting the urge to curl up underneath Kyoya's desk._

_Small, that was the first thing Daisy honestly noticed about the child through the soft blue hair- which perfectly matched the child's eyes- made a close second. To be honest, Daisy's not sure if she wants to cuddle the rather adorable child or start running as fast as she could in the opposite direction..._

_At the moment though, she can't do either seeing as she was currently on 'Active Duty' and as Second in Command of DC, it was her job to explain the Rules and Regulations to all new or transferred students. Forcing herself to take breathe to soothe her nerves, Daisy shifted Bubu slightly in her lap before opening the Student Profile lying before her as her emerald eyes scanned over the transfer's name:_

_Gesso Bluebell_

_For a moment, emerald-eyed peered rather blankly at the name from behind a curtain of emerald green hair before Daisy slowly lifted her head so she was staring at the child- who was staring rather intently at her... Right, like that wasn't creepy at all- then back down towards the Profile._

_The name was still there..._

_Maybe if she blinked it would pull one of those shifting/disappearing tricks like in the horror movies?_

_Seeing as she had nothing to lose, Daisy blinked; Once...Twice...Thrice...A fourth time just to be safe, but the name was still there..._

_Shit.  
_

_When she figured out what Deity was obviously screwing her life over- because the Greenette absolutely refused to believe her luck could be this horrid therefore an outside source must be screwing her over for their own personal enjoyment- Daisy swore she would find a way to smite their sorry hides if it was the last thing she ever did.  
_

* * *

_There was a reason he had chosen Bluebell for Operation: Locate the Sun._

_It was a simple reason really, nothing too bit nor anything too small, just a simple fact that no matter what parallel world they resided within Bluebell and Daisy were always close._

_Usually, they were friends- the shy soft-spoken sun who would rather vanish then be seen and the loud Rain with a need to be noticed by anyone and everyone- but nine times out of ten they would become something more... Something deeper- more beloved- then just friendship could ever be._

_Byakuran had laughed himself hoarse the first time he had witnessed the transformation from 'Friends' to 'Partners'- It had involved an obvious Sun and a rather Frustrated Rain who decided they had officially had enough of the other's clueless nature before pouncing on the Sun like a starving dog onto a bone. Considering the way Daisy-Chan had screamed and attempted to flee- keyword: Attempted. None of the Suns seemed to get very far before the Rains would drag them back kicking and screaming- you would have thought they were suffering some inhumane torture instead of every man's wildest dream._

_Therefore it only seemed proper to send the Rain after the Sun once more._

Daisy would confess: _She had a soft spot for children_ , but that didn't mean she wanted them constantly invading her personal space at all times. Matter of fact, the green haired child usually went out of her way to avoid them as though they suffered from a plague.

Unfortunately, it would appear Bluebell wasn't exactly the sort of child you could easily avoid- _the younger was like a leech, clinging onto the green haired child's arm and refusing to let go unless there was no other option_ \- which was why Daisy had decided to fall back onto her oldest yet safest bet:

When all else fails; _Hide beneath Kyoya's desk.  
_

Despite what many would assume, the small space beneath Kyoya's desk wasn't all that uncomfortable- especially once Daisy had stolen Fon's favorite meditation pillow in a fit of spiteful vengeance- as it hides her from view and once Kyoya sat down to work on his paperwork granted her the best form of security Namimori had to offer.

Unfortunately this only really worked for as long as school was in session or there was paperwork to complete; afterward, Daisy was pretty much on her own as Kyoya had... _issues_ to deal with concerning his newest minions while she dealt with _'minor'_ annoyances Kyoya refused to entrust to anyone else. _She didn't know wither to be flattered or a bit concerned Kyoya seemed to trust her to such a degree._

Therefore, neither of them would see each other until dinner that night which left Daisy approximately four hours to somehow avoid- _or end up ambushed by_ \- her newest shadow. _For now though..._

Daisy allowed a soft sigh to slip through her lips as she snuggled Bubu closer- _her head resting against Kyoya's knee while the continued with his portion of the ungodly paperwork-_ as gentle fingers threaded through her hair in an attempt to soothe away her constant headache. _She could really use a nap._

It must have shown for a soft huff broke the silence followed by Kyoya's voice, "Go to sleep, Usagi. You're no use to me dead."

It was one of the few rare times her insomnia didn't keep her up. _And no, no matter what Kyoya would later claim with a smug smile; his presence did not help her sleep at all. She could sleep anywhere she wanted if she put her mind to it; it had absolutely nothing to do with a sense of safety. Honest!_

_She was not scared of a child._

_No matter what anyone might think or say, she was not scared of a rather adorable, doll-like child; even if said child looked as though they were currently contemplating eating her at the moment. It was probably just her imagination was all, after all, the child was how old again?_

_Six?_

_No, Daisy resisted the urge to shake her head as she went over the mental Profile she memorized of the blue-haired stalke- err... child, Seven._

_Blue was likely just thinking while looking her direction- Daisy had done that a time or two; accidentally creeping out a group of people into thinking she was some sort of psychotic murder choosing her next victims._

_She was probably thinking about chocolate or some food seeing how the little one kept licking her lips..._

_While having something in her right eye that she was attempting to blink out which is why she kept closing that one every time the blue haired child noticed Daisy looking her way._

* * *

_Everything changed with time... Except the things that didn't:_

_Kyoya was still Kyoya and happily terrorizing the Herbivores, Sawada Nana still forgot her son existed most days and only spoke harsh words to the brunette others, Daisy still wanted to butcher said woman more days than not and she still was a complete sucker for small, helpless children despite her utmost best efforts in avoiding them._

_Which was probably why Kyoya didn't look all that impressive when a twelve-year-old Daisy walked home- soaked to the bone as she had given away her school jacket- carrying a perfectly dry nine-year-old Bluebell with her free arm._

_What? She couldn't just leave the child out in the rain without any place to go or a form of shelter._

_Sometimes, though, Daisy wishes she did. For by time she was fourteen, the green haired child had come to accept the fact:_

_Peace no longer existed within her household as every morning was a new form of Chaos beginning to unwrap itself.  
_

_"That's Mine!" Bluebell shouted as the small eleven years old attempted to lunge across the table in an attempt to snatch a plate of stir-fry away from a smirking Kyoya; only for the Perfect to lean back slightly holding the plate further out of her already short armed reach._

_"Hn."_

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"_

_"Hn."_

_"Speak a proper language, damn it! I don't understand Caveman!"_

_"Hn."_

_And to think, Daisy couldn't help but think to herself as she watched the two from her place with Bubu in the safety of the kitchen, she was going to have to add a toddlerized Hitman- that might as well be the embodiment of Chaos- to his list of trouble in only two more years..._

_Maybe it was time she moved? Antarctica was said to be lovely this time of year._

Fon's bi-yearly visits were a thing to be dreaded- _more so than any zombie apocalypse that may or may not occur within the future_ \- in Daisy's opinion, so when the Strom Arcobaleno decided to announce himself for a _'Surprise Visit'_ the green-haired teenager didn't even hesitate as her foot swiftly twisted itself around Kyoya's ankle; knocking the Cloud to the ground moments before she was lunging out the nearest window and leaving her longtime ally to his fate.

While it might have seemed cruel and Kyoya would no doubt accuse her of being a _'traitor'_ later- _hypocrite_ \- it was _'Survival of the Fittest'_ ; him or her- _Huh, wouldn't you know it... She still wanted to live-_ Therefore Daisy made the obvious choice; she chose herself and left the closest thing she actually had to a friend behind as a sacrifice.

It was nothing Kyoya himself wouldn't have done had he the chance; she had just been faster than the other _\- not that it surprised her; He had always relied more Brute Strength while she depended upon her speed-_ and therefore stole the option away before the Cloud ever had a chance to act upon it.

Now all she had to do was find a nice Fon-Free place to lay low at until the Strom Arcobaleno left.

It's not until later- _as she's bunkered down in an old abandoned warehouse with just the clothes on her back and Bubu_ -does Daisy realize she's forgotten to warn Bluebell about the terror lurking inside their home or that she should avoid it for the next to weeks.

"Oops." The word slips through her lips as emerald eyes glance towards her ever loyal companion; For some reason, Bubu's stare seems more judgmental than normal; making it quite obvious to Daisy he didn't believe her.

"I'm sure she'll be fine?"

It's not like Fon was a psychotic, ever smiling, sadist who's version of teaching revolved around beating the unfortunate _'student'_ repeatedly into the ground until they finally picked up something out of a need for survival... _Oh wait,_ that's _exactly_ what Fon was and judging by the look he was granting her; Bubu was just as aware of this as she was.

"I'll send a Gift Basket?"

Blue seemed to enjoy swimming and appeared to always be thinking about candy so _maybe she could send the child a new swimsuit and a box full of chocolate?_ Though she knew it should be impossible, somehow the look Bubu was granting her seemed to become even flattered causing Daisy to look away, no longer capable of holding the other's disappointed gaze.

"Fine. I'll ambush her before she reaches home; though I'm not hiding her." Too many people in a place like this were just asking for trouble and would completely annihilate the whole purpose of trying to be subtle- _She might as well just hang up a neon-colored banner with flashing lights reading 'Fon, we're hiding over here!' for the world to see._

Bubu just smiled.

While the smile made her feel better, a part of Daisy couldn't help but worry about her sanity. After all, she had just been guilted into helping a child- _who she completely wanted to avoid-_ by a stuffed rabbit... Eh, its Namimori; Stranger things had happened- _will happen_ \- around here.

_If Bluebell was honest, she liked Daisy- Then again, she had always liked the Sun since the day she had first acquired the Mare Rain Ring and her Sky took her to glimpse into other worlds- even before she had actually met the Green-Haired Sun._

_She wasn't very disappointed though when she finally did meet the elder though; while Daisy wasn't identical to her parallel selves- Something had changed and instead of a Mental Home the other had found their way to Namimori and DC Unit that would one day become The Foundation- she still held all the best qualities which had drawn Bluebell to her parallel selves:_

_The Sun was warmth and comfort- something no one besides the Sky had ever before offered her - wrapped with a bit of insanity; but that was okay as the other was always a bit broken,_ _yet somehow was always so kind and gentle where it mattered._

_Just look at her, the home her Sky had purchased her had burned down- leaving her with nothing but the clothes on her back and the rain attempting to soothe her- and The Sun didn't even hesitate to offer safety and shelter within her own domain when they had accidentally crossed paths._

_Though there was one thing Bluebell didn't like: Hibari Kyoya._

_The blasted Cloud was a constant thorn in her side as he all but stole what should have been her position as the Sun's best friend before she even had a chance to establish a proper bond._

_Oh, he thought he was clever; he thought he was slick-always insisting they weren't friends but allies- but she could see what he was doing._  
_The Damnable Cloud was attempting to steal the Sun from her- from their- Future._

_He was luring he-...err... their Sun further and further away from them, using the Sun's gentle, naïve nature to slowly draw her further into the honey-drenched web of his Future Sky. Thankfully, her Sky must have saw this as well for now she was here and more than ready to tear the Cloud apart in her valiant efforts of protecting the Sun from their dastardly plots._

_She would save the Sun, Reunite the Lost Element with its Comrades, Ensure their harmony reigned strong once more while firmly solidifying her own future, because... Damn it, she wanted the warmth, trust, the comfort, the unwavering loyalty and love her parallel selves had._

_She wanted it- needed it- more than anything before and God help anyone who tried to steal it from her._

_Especially that Cloud._

 

        


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Sometimes- more times then not- Daisy's regrets existing or at least not fleeing Namimori while she had the chance. _Today, unfortunately, was another of those days.__

__Slowly emerald eyes pried themselves away from the banquet of flowers and onto the dark expecting orbs of the Kendo Captain. She stares for a moment, knowing the other already built a delusion in his head- a fantasy that would never become anything more- which she would have to ruthlessly crush in the most gentle way possible._ _

_"I'm a guy."_

_Her words are blunt and cold to the point Bubu grants her a disapproving look- and for a moment she hopes that maybe they alone would be enough- unfortunately, they lack the desired effect as dark eyes blinked slowly at her, "So?"_

_Oh, boy..._

_For a moment, Daisy just stares before deciding: Nope, she really couldn't deal with this so she swiftly spins on heel, "KYOYA!"_

_She spends the rest of her day hiding beneath Kyoya desk- half listening to the rumble of destruction that could only be the sound of a Cloud's Rage- while Tetsuya lectures her on her incapability of dealing with something as simple as a Love Confession. _She listens- for he speaks nothing but the truth- though that doesn't mean she would not plot her revenge.__

__A week later his screams echoed throughout Namimori as the teen finds himself ambushed by his Rabid Fan Club which had somehow acquired access to his Private Office._ _On the other side of the school, a dark-haired perfect grant his crackling Second in Command a concerned look as the green-haired teenager broke down into maniac like crackles._ _

__"Usagi, when was the last time you had a vacation?"_ _

_**Crash!** _

It was going to be one of _those_ days, Daisy decided as emerald eyes stared blankly at the baseball sitting innocently upon her desk before her eyes darted towards the shattered window.

"I just replaced that," She mumbles softly _\- a hint of mourning clinging to her voice as the green haired teen crumpled the month's Budget Limitation she had officially wasted her morning creating for Kyoya-_ despite being the only person within the DC Office at the moment.

"Daisy-Nii?" A soft voice calls out from beneath her desk causing the greenette's eyes to dart downwards until they meet the half-lidded chocolate orbs of her 'Hatchling'- as Kyoya was so fond of calling the brunette- as the pressed his head against her knees, "Is something wrong?"

 _Brillant, just brilliant._ Not only was she going to have to replace that window _\- again-_ but they just had to wake Tsu as well.

"The Universe hates me," The Green haired Sun deadpans as a pale hand reaches beneath the desk- _slender fingers threading themselves through the Future Vongola's Hair-_ in an effort to lure the sleepy child back into slumber. Though it doesn't appear to work as the younger blinks up at her- _slightly more aware then he had been moments before-_ in confusion, "How can the Universe hate someone?"

 _ **Slam**_! A heavy sigh leaves the sound of shoes against false marble echoes throughout the room before a falsely cheerful voice reaches her ears, "Sorry for the inconvenience, Daisy-San I guess I was so into the game, I forgot to watch where I hit the ball. It won't happen again."

The apology is followed by a hollow laugh that causes Daisy's finger to twitch slightly- _Kami, how she hated that laugh -_ as she grants Tsu a _'That's how'_ look before focusing her attention onto the boy waiting to be permitted inside.

She wants to believe the raven-haired Herbivore- _Daisy really does. She wants to believe this would be the last time she would have to replace that window due to stray baseballs-_ but...

"That's what you said the last _six_ times, Takeshi-san."

This was the seventh time a stray baseball had broken a DC Office window- _all of which would have granted her a mild concussion if not for her Kyoya imprinted instincts that had her moving her tilting her head out of their intended path each and every time_ \- within the last two weeks alone.

"It is?" The Future Rain questions with a laugh as a hand rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish gesture, "Maybe its a sign from the Baseball Gods-"

"I don't believe in _'Baseball Gods'_ so why would they be sending me signs?"

"-that you should come play a game with us instead of hoarding yourself inside this Office, drowning in papers, all day!"

For a moment, all she can do is grant the other teen a blank look before, "No."

Honestly, she suspects Takeshi is breaking the windows just so he had enough reason to disturb her during the important _-CoughKyoyaFreeCough_ \- hours of her day in a vain attempt to convince her to 'branch out' via Baseball. Apparently, the Ravenette didn't believe it was healthy that her only _'True Freind'- They were companions, not friends!-_ was a _'Kamikorsu Happy Perfect'_ and had made it His _'Personal Duty'_ to ensure she at least made a new friend by the end of the month; which may or may not be within the next three days...

"But if you don't the Baseball Gods might break even more windows in their righteous fury."

Daisy just grants the ravenette a rather bland look- _shifting her hold slightly on Bubu... See she wasn't 'completely friendless' outside of Kyoya. She had Bubu after all... And a creepy blue-haired stalker... Which Daisy really could do without...alongside a sealed brunette 'Hatchling' that tended to trail her everywhere she went like a lost duckling.._.- as she tosses the crumbled report into a waste bin, "If the _'Baseball Gods'_ break another window, I'm sending Kyoya to break their faces."

_What?_

_Despite what everyone around here seemed to think, the School Budget wasn't limitless; especially once one took into consideration how much of it went into cleaning up after Kyoya and his unreasonable- exactly how hard would it be for the Cloud to just unlock a window and push it open instead of jumping headfirst through the glass?- antics on a daily basics._

* * *

Wide, emerald eyes darted this way and that- _frantically searching for an escape in any shape or form she could find-_ as a green-haired teenager crouched close to a wall as her hands clutched tightly to a stuffed pink rabbit. _She needed a plan, she needed a course to follow, she had to get out of here!_

Feeling the slight shift in the air, The green haired teenager pushed against the ground-,barely managing to throw herself to the side as a flash of steel just barely missed knocking her head clear off her shoulders and instead all but blasted a hole- _the size of a soccer ball-_ through the wall that was once behind her.

_Holy Shinigami on a Stick..._

Though none could see it behind the emerald curtain of hair, Daisy could feel a cold sweat break out across her face as images flashed through her mind of what could have happened had she acted even a second slower then what she did.

She was going to die... Again, Daisy couldn't help but think as she swiftly made her way down a hallway; her bare feet silently ghosting over the wooden floors as they carried her further into the _'Arena'- as Mama Hibari had so kindly dubbed it before throwing both her and Kyoya inside it_ \- that had once been the Hibari Family's Vacation Home.

This... All this- _the loss of her shoes, Kyoya attempting to send her to the morgue once more, the bruises from bare misses and the constant throbbing in her head- was Mama and Papa Hibari's fault._

Apparently, it was some sort of Hibari Family Tradition to leave your children alone at a young age then come back years later and have the surviving children- _sometimes some children just couldn't survive on their own-_ fight one another in a selected Arena to show how much they had grown- both physically and mentally-on their own. That was great and all- _who was she to deny another's traditions when they had nothing to do with her?_ \- but... Everyone seemed to have forgotten something:

**_She was not a Hibari!_ **

So why- Kami Why?- was she dragged into this mess and was currently being chased by a Skylark determined to remove her head from her shoulders?!

 _ **Crash**_! The green haired teen stumbled slightly as the building shook slightly- _huh, Kyoya must have hit a support beam_ \- before stumbling back to her feet and glancing down towards Bubu who appeared to be granting her a _'Plan now, Sulk Later'_ look. _Right_ , Daisy nodded her head slightly to show she understood, She needed a Plan otherwise she was likely to be waking in another morgue by daybreak.

Okay, first things first _: She needed more space, Daisy decided as her eyes darted down the narrow hallway which barely had enough shoulder space for one person to walk down Unless she wanted to end up cornered- no pun intended- and Bitten to Death without even a proper chance of escape._

Her Main Issue: Kyoya wanted to remove her head from her shoulders. At the moment, there wasn't really much Daisy could do about that little issue as Mama and Papa Hibari were fully on board the Psychotic Express that their Hell Spawn seemed to be driving.

Second Problem: _She was currently confined to a hallway with no actual room for mobility._

Solution: _Get the hell out of the Hallway. Preferably somewhere with a vast amount of space as Kyoya was a close distance fighter- at this moment in time, Kami help her when he finally gets the final upgrade to those Tonfas of his- relying upon brute strength, therefore she would need an open place with plenty of escape routes._

The best possible location that would suit her current needs would be... _The roof._

It was an open location _\- within the limitations of the Flame Barrier Devil Fon had set up to ensure neither she nor Kyoya could flee the 'Arena'-_ which met a majority of her requirements and would take Kyoya a moment to reach no matter what he tried; especially if she was to barricade the door. Nodding to herself, Daisy silently pushed open one of the hallway windows before climbing out- _balancing on her tiptoes so not to fall off the short ledge_ \- before pushing the window close once more and feeling alone the bricks from anything she could use as a steady grip.

 _What_? Daisy knew Kyoya- _she had all but grown up with him so it was hard for her not to-_ and more importantly than that, she knew he thought. Therefore the green haired fifteen years old knew, it was safer for her to scale the house than to just walk through it. After all, she was rather fond of having her limbs firmly attached to her being, thank you very much.

Thankfully, the roof is deserted when Daisy pulls herself over the ledge- almost slipping a time or two before finding safe purchase- only to land on top of Bubu causing a mumbled apology to slip through her lips while she rolls off her lifelong companion and into a sitting position. _'Okay...Now what?'_ She wonders as emerald eyes dart across the bare rooftop- _There's no real place to hide as only the AC Units are kept up here and even a toddler would know to look there first-_ she had worked so hard to reach.

"I don't suppose you have a plan?" She questions softly as emerald eyes drift towards the stuffed rabbit resting on her lap. Bubu's eyes just gleam in the sunlight causing Daisy to tilt her head- _as though listening to something_ \- with a soft hum.

"I don't know," She answers a bit hesitantly, "I haven't really tested it before and if we mess up; I'll lose my head. I'm rather fond of my head, Bubu."

It was a vital piece of herself - _which she used quite often-_ that Daisy really didn't want to be separated from. Though it shouldn't be possible, Daisy swears the gleam in Bubu's eyes seems to sharpen.

"Well...No, I suppose we won't know till we try, but if we use it... It'll only be this once, okay?"

_Honestly, Daisy feels as though she should be worried about her mental stability- she was talking to a stuffed rabbit for Kami's sake... Worse then that, she was being ordered around by a stuffed rabbit- but she can't really find it within herself to care. It was just Bubu, after all, he only had her best intentions at heart._

_She was still going to die though_ , Daisy decided as she ducked beneath another swipe from Kyoya's tonfas before jumping back slightly in an attempt to place more space between the two of them.

She needed space, but Kyoya was a stubborn one- _then again, What Cloud wasn't?-_ as the Prefect swiftly followed after her like a dog on a bone.

_Left...Duck...Back...Right...Handstand...Feint...Damn, a double feint._

Daisy gritted her teeth as she just managed to grip Kyoya's shoe before it could introduce itself- once more- to her already aching ribs. Narrowing her eyes, the green haired teen twisted the Cloud's foot before pushing him back while jumping back herself to avoid a steel tonfa aimed for the bottom of her jaw.

She really couldn't keep this up much longer, Daisy decided as she used her arm to guard against one of Kyoya's kicks- leaving them feeling as though they were brittle sticks about to break in half- aimed for her chest.

_Duck... Sidestep... Twist... Right... Left... Duck... Block..._

She needed an opening, Daisy narrowed her eyes as she ducked beneath another swipe of Kyoya's tonfas before twisting on heel to avoid the other when it reflects its twin in a feint meant to break her shoulder bone, Hopefully before Kyoya managed to crack open her skull.

_If Kyoya is honest, he's uncertain if he should feel proud or upset._

_On one hand, both he and the Usagi were not hospitalized within a conjoined room but on the other..._

_Focusing her flames into circulating through her hands, Daisy used the momentum from Kyoya's latest attack- a harsh kick that connected against her chest and if her hearing wasn't deceiving her; broke a couple of bones- to mask her actions- slamming her palms into the ground while sending out a strong yet subtle pulse of Sun Flames-into looking as though she was attempting to stop herself from sliding off the edge of the roof directly behind her._

_Kyoya didn't notice, nor did he care at the time, as he lunged forward- already able to taste the sweetness of victory on the tip of his tongue- with his tonfas drawled to strike the green-haired teenager clear off the rooftop._

_Or at least remove her head clear from her shoulders and probably would have done just so had the ground beneath his feet glowed dimly only seconds before golden chains from of the Usagi's SoulFire- of Flames as The False Carnivore dubbed them- sprung from the ground only to bind the Cloud like a caterpillar in its cocoon._

_Taking a breath, the Usagi had forced herself onto her feet- looking as though a strong wind could easily do her in- before stumbling across the rooftop only to pick up Bubu from were he sat 'observing' their 'training' from on top of one of the AC units._

_"I win."_

_-He lost... He lost to a skittish Usagi who spent most of its time on the Defensive or attempting to flee. And that, that was what agitated him. Not that he lost to the Usagi- if anything he was proud at the fruits of his hard labor- but that he lost to the Usagi who's only offense had been diversions so she could create a stronger defense._

_It was embarrassing yet at the same time filled him with a sense of Pride as the fruits of his hard labor- being a Proper Role Model to the Usagi wasn't easy when the other refused to be a Proper Carnivore- had finally come to bloom. Now if only those fangs had been bared at another..._

_"Usagi," his voice spreads across their shared hospital room causing those unnerving emerald eyes to glance his way, "I owe you a Kamikorosu."_

_For a moment those eyes just stare blankly at him before the bandages across her face cease slightly- the only sign of the fragile smile hidden beneath- as she glances away once more, "Love you too, Kyoya."_

_Love? A dark brow twitched as a scowled twisted onto the Perfect's face, Exactly how hard did he brain the Usagi again?_

* * *

If she was honest, Daisy found gardening to be a soothing hobby- _It was her Moment of Peace within a psychotic world, Her Personal Sanctuary grown and nurtured from seedlings by her own two hands and Flames-_ that was _Her's_ and _Just Her's_. No Kyoya, No Tsu, and No Bluebell. _Just Her and peaceful serenity of Nature at its finest-_

 _ **WHAM**_! The splintering sound of wood giving way reached the Sun's ears followed by a Stubborn Storms attempt at drawing her attention,"Daisy-Chan, you are being exceptionally childish!"

...It also helped Her Flames had somehow managed to grant her Precious Garden a sense of sentient awareness- _if not an all-out consciousness of its own_ \- which for some reason seemed to loathe the Storm Arcobaleno's very existence...

Okay, maybe she had spent hours venting her distaste for Said Arcobaleno while tending the recently planted garden, but there was no actual proof it had understood a word she said. _Maybe Her Garden just had a superior intelligence to most and could easily see the Devil lurking beneath the false smile and 'peaceful' attitude?_

Either way, Daisy honestly didn't care why her garden loathed the False Carnivore _-...God damn it, Kyoya! She really had to stop picking up his bad habits_ \- after all, the more time the thorny vines spent using the Storms as a living pinball against the trees the less time Fon would have to ' _aid_ ' her in improving her ' _Advance Flame Manipulation'._

Honestly, had she been aware that using her Flames to form chains instead of using the blasted chains Kyoya granted her would cause this much trouble; Daisy would have just let Kyoya Kamikorosu her and been done with the issue. Maybe then she wouldn't have to spend every hour hiding from the Storm who was determined to aid in the growth of her _'Natural Talents'_ after Kyoya- _The bastard himself_ \- damned her with a smile. She swears Vengeance right then and there _\- one way or another Kyoya would pay for this-_ even as the Storm Arcobaleno's words ring upon suddenly deaf ears.

_"Daisy-Nii-"_

_**"Mawhahaha!"**_ The brunette took one look at the crackling Green haired teen hunched over a pile of official-looking documents while supporting a maniac smile before slowly backtracking his way outside of the DC Office. Maybe he should come back later... _Once Daisy-Nii managed to relocate his obviously misplaced sanity_.

For now, though, Chocolate eyes glanced towards the smiling blue haired Gesso half a step behind him, "What's an 'Audit' and why should Kyoya-san fear it?"

_._

_.._

_..._

_She's going to kill him, Daisy decides as she finally dragged herself to bed only to find her comforter covered within a mass of snakes- six of which she had already identified as highly poisonous and judging from the fact they were spitting venom... It was probably in her best interest not to be bitten- some of which she knew weren't native to Japan, "You know what this means, right Bubu?"_

_She questions softly even as she carefully begins to fold the cover in on itself into the form of a makeshift sack which she carefully ties off with her chains before granting Bubu an insulted look, "No, it doesn't mean we should apologize. It means Kyoya had just issued War."_

_Exiting her bedroom, Daisy made her way to the edge of the banister before carefully aiming the bag and letting it go on top of the Obvious Perfect drinking tea with the Damn Storm Arcobaleno._

_"Kyoya-Dear, I believe these are yours, "She smiles her best smile- showing far too many teeth- while tilting her head innocently to the side, "Do try not to misplace them again."_

_._

_.._

_..._

**"Daisy-san!"**

No matter what anyone would later claim Daisy would just like to the moment to say she did _not_ jump out of her chair at the sudden scream from a certain white hair Sun as he busts into her once peaceful office with an inferno burning within his grey eyes.

Emerald eyes slowly peeked over the knocked over desk _\- she inwardly mourned the mass amount of papers covering the floor in a mass of pale sheets and black scribbles_ \- as Daisy gripped the front of her uniform- _Kami Damn it, he almost gave her a Heart Attack_ \- only to blink once then twice, "Sasagawa-san, can I help you with something-"

**"Daisy-san, I am EXTREMELY honored you would like to join My EXTREME Boxing Club-"**

_Wait..._

**"-Despite the Overbearing shyness that plagued you to the point you had to ask Kyoya-san to make the request for you!"**

_**What?!** _

She attempts to protest- _opening her mouth once then twice_ \- though her voice seems stuck in the back of her throat. So she licks her desert dry lips and tries again.

"Sasagawa-San, I'm afraid there's been a mistake," She tries to explain though Ryohei doesn't seem to listen- or be capable of hearing over his own voice- as the Boxing Captain drags her out of her office by her arm. Emerald eyes glare Death as she's dragged past a smirking Kyoya leaning against a hallway wall before a Devilish idea consumes her, "Wait, Sasagawa-san; Kyoya also wants to join your Boxing Club!"

**"EXTREME!"**

She smirks as Kyoya's smirk all but disperses into thin air a clear _'If I have to suffer you do too'_ gleam visible within her eyes. If she went down, she would drag Kyoya with her _\- even if the Cloud was kicking and screaming the entire way-_ after all, they're a Team.

.

..

...

 _"Bubu," Daisy didn't even bother hiding her horror in her trembling voice as she stared upon the Lime Green- a horrid color which reminded her a lot of throw up- "Bubu with his mouth sewn shut waiting for her on her bed, "W_ _hat did that Savage do to you?!"_

_On the other side of The Hibari Estate dark eyes stared in horror at the bright pink -sparkling with an unholy amount of glitter which he just knew would be damn near impossible to completely remove- Tonfas with 'Love' and 'Peace' engraved into the metal, " **USAGI**!"_

_._

_.._

_..._

Fon couldn't help but sigh softly as he took a sip of his tea, bluntly ignoring the sounds of mass destruction ranging from the upper floors. He knew, on one hand, he should go check on the two children behind the noise but on the other...

He was Their Uncle _\- no matter how much they cursed his very existence for it_ \- not Their Parent, therefore, it wasn't really His Duty to stop them from rearranging each other's faces with their fists and weapons. Either way, they were Hibaris _\- no matter how much Daisy would deny the fact his Sister never did anything in halves... Huh, they probably should inform the Greenette of her adoption sooner rather than later-_ their attempts at murdering each other might as well be a Bonding Exercise.

_BAM! SMASH!_

Though it was nice to hear the two were getting along so well. For a while, there Fon had been rather worried the two would be forever stuck in the Stages of ' _Allied Companionship'_ instead of performing a Proper Sibling Bond- _it was an open relief for the Storm to know the two were just Late Bloomers instead of being... No, he dared not think it least he jinxes their Bond-_ as all Hibari's tended to do.

_Speaking of Hibari's though..._

Smiling, Fon set down his cup of tea and pulled out his phone, After all, _Someone_ had to tell his Sister her children were finally taking that next step in their relationship and he highly doubted Daisy or Kyoya could dial a phone with shattered fingers- _though knowing the two they probably would be stubborn enough to try._

_**"I'm so proud of you two!"** _

_There was something seriously wrong with this picture, Daisy decided as she observed Mama Hibari all but crush the life out of a struggling Kyoya in what had to be one of the most agonizing signs of affection she had ever witnessed- for not the first time in this life, the green haired teen found herself grateful she was a Sun. After all, her shattered bones healed almost instantly while Kyoya would have to suffer through them and Mama Hibari's rather bizarre affections- though for the life of her; Daisy couldn't quite say what._

_Maybe it was the rather beaming smile on Mama Hibari's face- after all, a Hibari smiling was an open sign of the oncoming apocalypse- Maybe it was the strange warmth in her chest at the woman's word, or maybe it was the fact that with one word she could save Kyoya yet was knowingly leaving him to suffer._

_What? He dyed Bubu **Puke Green** and even worse than that; if she spoke she might very well draw Mama Hibari- and her rather torturous looking hugs- onto **herself**!_

_Despite what Kyoya would claim, Daisy did have some survival instincts and right now her instincts were screaming at her to 'shut up and don't draw attention towards herself'. Orders she was more than happy to follow- thank you very much- even- especially- if it meant throwing Kyoya under that metaphoric bus._

* * *

_If she was honest, Daisy hated vacations- especially Hibari Styled Vacations- as ever time she intended one something bad always happened-_

_"Daisy-Chan, I don't mean to rush you but if you don't run faster we're all going to die," the Strom Arcobaleno spoke calmly from his place on her shoulder as twin high pitched screams echoes from the two on her back all but deafening the green haired teen._

_"HEEIIII!"_

_"I'm too young to die!"_

_-though as it turns out, Arcobaleno Styled Vacations were somehow even worse- after all, in Hibari Styled Vacations at least everyone there knew how to look after themselves._

_Honestly, she's half tempted to point out the flaw in Fon's reasoning; They might die but she wouldn't. She would only wake up later with severe burns- and probably trapped inside ash- from the lava though she keeps her silence if only for the two children clinging like baby kolas onto her back._

_Less talking, more running._

_Bluebell, on the other hand, had no such qualms._

_"If you want to go faster why don't you just run by yourself and lighten the load!"_

_Fon just tilted his head, a sincere smile twisting onto the Storm's lips, "If I did that I would be lessening Daisy-Chan's motivation."_

_"Motivation?"_

_"Yes, Over the years I've noticed the more lives in danger the better Daisy-Chan preforms. If I get off now that would be one less life in danger which would mean her motivation would drop and she would move slower than what she already is and you would all die. Therefore for your own sakes, I must stay where I am."_

_**"BULLSHIT!"** _

_Cliff_. _Lava. Cliff. Lava..._

 _Why the hell did the decision have to be so difficult?_ On one hand, if she stayed on the cliff the Lava would catch up which meant she would burn to _'death'_ and Bubu would be turned to ash but on the other if Daisy jumped she would drown and continue to drown every time she woke up at the bottom of the ocean. _Maybe she could just throw Bubu into the ocean where Fon and Tsu-Chan would be capable of looking after her oldest companion while she waited here- surely burning to death once would be favorable over drowning thousands of times while the aquatic wildlife attempted to feast on her flesh?_

Emerald eyes darted down to Bubu- _No matter what she chose he would suffer one way or another but if she was honest; Daisy would rather he take his chances with the ocean for at least then he would have an actual chance of survival-_ before nodding to herself.

_She'll throw Bubu into the ocean and wait here-_

Unfortunately Daisy never would get a chance to see her plan there as an annoyed voice reached her ear.

"For God's Sake, Daisy!" A small hand firmly grabbed her wrist, "I'll teach you to swim later." Before its owner dragged her over the Cliffside.

**SPLASH!**

The first thing Daisy noticed was how cold the water was- _it was like jumping headfirst into a half-frozen pool after lounging beneath a sunlamp_ -which caused her to still for a moment at the sudden change of temperature through the second thing she noticed was the fact she was ** _in the Bloody Water!_ **

Honestly, she wanted to panic- _She had psychological issues stemming from her previous life's childhood where one of her cousins had attempted to drown her which had carried on to this life-_ though she never did get a chance to properly build up her panic before her head was breaking the surface only to be greeted by smiling ocean blue eyes.

"Well, what do you know," There was a teasing tone to Bluebell's voice as her smile grew, "It seems I just caught the best catch of the day."

 _On second thought maybe drowning wouldn't be so back._ At least then her face wouldn't feel as though someone had set a match to it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Why was it every time they ended up in Italy someone ended up dying?_

A soft sigh of reassignment left the green haired teen as she stared at the bloody corpse staining the wooden floors with its Life Essence before glancing to the smug Cloud in her doorway, "I should make you clean this up."

Maybe then Kyoya would stop dragging his kills into her room _\- leaving a rather nasty trail of brain matter across her wooden floors_ \- and dumping them on her bed whenever she finally managed to achieve sleep.

"Hn."

"I'm being serious this time, Kyoya," Daisy couldn't help but scowl as she nudged the corpse further from her bed with the tip of her slipper, "How would you like it if I dumped corpses in Your bed while you slept?"

"Hn."

"You left me alone with Fon all summer," A scowl twisted onto her lips as emerald eyes narrowed dangerously at the reminded of the trauma she couldn't even get treated for as Hibari's were _'above such obvious signs of weakness'_ , "Do you really want to see what I'll do in the name of Piety Vengeance?"

"..."

"I cook your meals, Kyoya." Daisy pointed out letting the obvious threat of feeding the Cloud his own kills hang unspoken in the air- _What? If he was going to keep dumping bodies on her Daisy figured she might as well find a Proper use for them... Well, besides Garden fertilizer. Something Bubu fully agreed with her on as even he was growing tired of her having to scrub the blood from his fur-_ in between them. "He was trying to kill you, Usagi."

They always do, though Daisy strongly suspected the constant assassins were actually aiming for Kyoya and she was just unfortunate enough to somehow always find herself between him and the bullet- _though that might have something to do with her switching their Profile Pictures so if anyone was to check the Records they would find a green haired, emerald eyed Hibari Kyoya instead of the Skylark before her._

"I'm aware of that and while I'm thankful for you putting a stop to their attempts that doesn't mean you have to drag the bodies home to show off like trophies, Kyoya."

"Hn."

"You could always bring me the hearts," The greenette deadpanned- _voicing what she believed to be the obvious answer as Kyoya would get his trophy to show off and she wouldn't have to spend hours attempting to scrub bloodstains out of wooden floors_ \- as she snatched her housecoat- _a New Years Gift from Mama Hibari in the form of a comfortable yet fluffy monsterity which stopped at her ankles-_ from where it was hanging off her bedpost.

Resisting the urge to snuggle into the fluff, Daisy stepped over the corpse-It was too early for her to even attempt dealing with this- _as she made her way to the connected bathroom-_ slender fingers tying off the robe so it hung loosely from her shoulders- while shoving her toothbrush into her mouth.

Then like every other morning- _exactly two minutes and fourteen seconds after she entered-_ Kyoya stormed into the bathroom- _his 'Before Breakfast' patients having already reached their quota for the day-_ with her missing hairbrush- _Ah, so that's where that went_ \- in hand before attempting to comb the knots from the bird nest she called hair.

Keyword being _'Attempted',_ it probably would have been easier for the Cloud had Daisy stayed still but Kyoya had a horrible tendency of pulling out her hair when he reached a knot force couldn't get through without snapping whatever hairbrush he was currently using in half.

"Ow!" A pale hand swiftly darted to the back of her head- _rubbing at the tender spot where Kyoya had torn a chunk of green hair out by their roots_ \- as Daisy shot the dark-haired Cloud a dirty look before fleeing out the door.

"Usagi, get back here!"

 _Right... She'd do that, right after she crowned Byakuran Supreme Ruler of the Earth_. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Daisy jumped over the wooden railing- skipping several steps she knew Kyoya had trapped in case she attempted to flee as she did every morning- landing onto the wooden floors below with a soft _Thud._

* * *

"I don't know Kyoya," Daisy mumbled softly, keeping her voice low as her eyes stayed focused on the sign before them, "This kind of screams _'Trap'_ to me."

After all, what were the chances of finding a _'Carnivore Conviction'- located inside a building she was quite certain didn't exist the day before-_ in a town the Hibari's were known to have a Vacation Home which was currently in use? In Daisy's opinion, the only way this trap could become more obvious was if they stuck a cake under a cardboard box beneath a neon sign.

Unfortunately, it would seem she was the only person here with a lick of common as dark eyes glanced her way with a raised brow, "Trap? I don't see a trap."

 _Really?_ A green brow rose as emerald eyes darted from the Perfect towards the sign and back again, "Kyoya, the sign literally says: _Carnivore Conviction; Hibari's **ONLY**_ **. _No this is not a trap."_**

It was so obviously a trap, Daisy found it painful to even look at. _Exactly what Genius was behind this?_ Even a five-year-old could have done a better job than whatever idiot was behind This Insult.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Kyoya," Daisy forced herself to take a breath- _choosing her words carefully_ \- as she held the Cloud's gaze, "No one uses the term _'Carnivore'_ in synonym with humanity unless they're a Hibari."

"Hn." She knew Clouds were stubborn but this was ridiculous.

"Nor would any sane person invite a Hirabi anywhere with them."

Dark eyes pierced emerald jewels as a confused scowl twisted onto the Perfects face while the Cloud pondered over her words, "Usagi, you invite me to accompany you everytime you set a foot outside the Compound."

 _And didn't that just say wonders about her sanity?_ Granting Kyoya a deadpanned look, Daisy took a deep breath in an attempt to soothe the aching urge to smash someone's- _namely her own-_ head through the nearest wall.

"Not One Word."

Kyoya couldn't help as he glared through the bars of the tiny cell those cowardly Herbivores had shoved him into.

"I wasn't going to say anything," the Usagi mumbled softly, curling possessively around the small pink Usagi though the underline gleam never left those unnerving eyes as they stared held his gaze.

"You were thinking it."

"But I didn't voice it."

"Why?"

He probably deserved to have it thrown in his face seeing as he ignored the Usagi's every attempt to point out the now bluntly obvious trap- _his Pride and Utter belief in his own capabilities to Kamikorosu any threat to himself or the Usagi, blinding him_ \- before all but dragging the Usagi to suffer through this mess with him.

"Honestly," The Usagi sighed softly causing the emerald bangs hanging before her face to lift slightly as though caught in the midst of a breeze, "I was too busy picking the lock."

As though to prove her point, a pale finger pressed against The Usagi's cell door causing it to softly creak open. For a moment, steel grey eyes blink once then twice before Kyoya decided to voice the question- _a hint of disbelief clinging to his tone_ \- buzzing throughout his head.

"Where did you get Lockpicks from?"

_Surely not even these Herbivores were stupid enough to permit a Captive to keep such objects so where-_

"Bubu."

 _Bubu..._ Dark eyes drifted downwards piercing the pink usagi, whose fur had shifted in such a way it looked as though the fluffy creature was glaring at him _\- silently daring him to point out the obvious flaws in Usagi's reasoning._

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of those dark eyes becoming darker; the perfect forced himself to look away.

"Just..." Kyoya took a deep sigh trying his utmost best to ignore the slight nervous twitch of his brow, "Get me out of this cell so I can Kamikorsu them."

_"AHHH-"_

_**Crunch!** _

_The Greenette couldn't help but wince while shrinking further into herself as the sound of a body hitting the main floor- after a rather short attempt at flying came to an abrupt end- reached her ears. Pushing herself onto her feet, Daisy trudged towards the nearby railing she had last seen the flash of a sterile white coat._

_Slowly, emerald eyes darted downwards taking in the unmoving humanoid form with a steady pool of crimson slowly spreading across the once glistening marble floor below, "Sorry."_

_The green haired teen mumbles softly towards the once scientist she had accidentally tripped to his Death only for a firm hand to push down on the top of her head; forcing lanky green locks into her face, "Stop apologizing to the corpse, Usagi."_

* * *

**"Sasagawa Kyoko, please go out with me!"**

**"KYAAA!"**

**"You Bastard!"**

On some level, Daisy always knew she would one day hear those words- _Hell, She lived in Namimori and spent vast majority of her time at Namimori High. The chances of her not hearing those words were so slim they weren't even worth mentioning-_ yet despite that; Daisy couldn't help but feel startled- _accidentally knock over an inkwell Kyoya had gotten her for a gift when she expressed an interest in calligraphy; spilling its contents all over her newly finished paperwork-_ as the brunette's voice reached her ears.

For a moment all Daisy can do is stare at the inky black blot slowly overtaking her work before she forces herself to take a breathe...

_Clam. She was calm. All was well. It had obviously been an accident and not at all intentional or part of a conspiracy to see her buried under a mound of Devilry. She was **Perfectly Calm.**_

"Kyoya," She speaks softly in a soothing tone even as she carefully plucks the papers from her desk and drops them into the nearby wastebin, "Tsu-Hime is currenlty on the school grounds dressed in nothing but his boxers."

**Crash!**

And now she was going to have to replace that window _\- again. Maybe this time she would get something he could easily push open and have it stay open-_ but she was still Calm. So instead of going to see how Kyoya deals with the clear violation of Namimori Rules and Morals; Daisy reaches beneath her desk and pulls out another stack of papers identical to the ones that had just been ruined.

 _What?_ She worked with Kyoya- _a Cloud with a short temper and little patience for idiots despite what form they came in and everyone knew what Kyoya couldn't Kamikorosu he burned to ashes-_ so it was only natural she kept triplets of everything every document that found itself through the DC door. It was a lesson learned through experience, countless headaches and an almost burned down Discipline Community Office.

**"HEEEIIII!"**

Ignoring the screams echoing into the office from the opened window, Daisy picked up her quill- _Kyoya having stolen all her ballpoint pens as 'Practice makes perfect, Usagi. If you want to learn a new skill; perfect it to the point you Own It or don't waste your time trying'...Kami, she had to stop telling Kyoya when a new skill caught her attention-_ before pulling out another inkwell and setting to work.

_"Kyoya, Bubu has seen fit to inform me that Kensuke Modchiha intends to challenge Sawada Tsunayoshi to a 'battle' within the Gym this afternoon with Sasagawa Kyoko serving as the unwilling prize."_

_What could she say? She was an equal opportunist when it came to sharing the unexpected 'joy' that was Hibari Kyoya._

* * *

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?"

All she wanted to do was go home.

After the rather stressful day of _'Pervert Tsu'_ , the so-called _Challenge_ for Kyoko and the unholy amount of paperwork attempting to devour her soul, Daisy didn't think she was asking for much. _So why was it the universe seemed to be conspiring to keep her here even longer?_

Startled the three men- _all of which had matching brown hair, brown eyes, slightly tan skin and matching dark blue Electric Company Jumpsuits...….Either they were triplets or none of these men had a sense of creativity in their bones...-_ jumped causing the one in the middle to bang the top of his head against the open panel before him as the one on the left tripped over his own two feet and the one on the right went head over heels...

_Literally._

For moment, all Daisy could bring herself to do was stare down at the three. _Why the hell was what appeared to be three incompetent herbivores screwing around with her school- forcing her to stay even longer instead of being at home where she could be relaxing, eating a late dinner, doing homework, playing chess with Bubu, drinking tea with Kyoya or even trying to pry an over-clingy Bluebell off long enough for a shower- several hours into the dead of night?_

"-mandatory upgrades."

Oh, they were speaking. Let's see: _Mandatory upgrades... Mandatory upgrades..._ Strange, she doesn't recall seeing any paperwork for the financial support let alone the approval it would require to do so.

"Oh," She tilted her head slightly to the side, mimicking that of a curious puppy, "And who granted you approval for that?"

"The Discipline Community," one of the identical men- _Maybe she should have paid a bit more attention to them when they were introducing themselves instead of zoning out... Oh well, too late now-_ had made his way to his feet and was digging into his pockets as though searching for something for a moment before handing three sheets of paper that had been carefully folded.

Keeping her _'shy, peaceful'_ smile in place, the Greenette slowly unfolded the papers before allowing her eyes to scan over the documents. Honestly, it wasn't the worst forgery Daisy had ever seen- _had they ran into anyone else they might have even gotten away with whatever they were up to without anyone being any wiser_ \- but it was still a forgery. After all, she **never** signed anything with her _full, legal name._

"Strange," Daisy kept her voice soft and calm as emerald orbs stared down the so-called _'Repair Men'_ with a hint of bloodlust, "I'm afraid we have a problem, Gentlemen. You see, for anything to be repaired, installed or upgraded within this school the Second in Command of the Discipline Community has to approve and sign off on the... investments. "

"And she did," The man on the left spoke up with what he must have thought to be a reassuring smile though it seemed more mocking in Daisy's opinion, "So if you would go along your way so we can-"

"And there lies the problem, you see," The Greenette interrupted with a disapproving shake of her head while delicate fingers tightened their hold on Bubu in an attempt to curve the urge to tear into what she had mentally dubbed the Idiot Trio, "While I confess its a rather impressive folder, that signature is no more mine than it is Kyoya's."

There was something rather amusing about watching herbivores pale as they came to realize the hole she had permitted them to dig themselves so far into there was no way they could escape.

"Unless, of course, one of you are also Daisy. In that case...", the soft rattling of chains filled the air as Daisy slowly took another step closer, the peace of her smile being replaced with the jagged edge of a hungry predator, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cease your existence."

_After all, in this life, there's only room for **one** Hibari Daisy._

There was a foreign Carnivore- _an infant that was not quite an infant much like the False Carnivore that was His Uncle-_ slowly edging its way into his territory.

The thought alone had Kyoya's scowl deepening as dark eyes glared into the Usagi's fireplace- _bluntly ignoring the sound of splintering wood, the frantic soft thuds of bare feet on cherry wood alongside the soft tingle of shattering glass ringing from upstairs-_ with the intensity of a man possessed.

A new Carnivore- _even if it was a False infant_ \- usually meant a challenge to Kyoya but, It also meant a threat. An unknown wondering throughout his territory where his Pack- _His family-_ should feel their safest. Only... For some reason, The Usagi _did not feel safe_ enough to follow her usual protocol of showering within the DC's Private Bath and instead had come home, stained in precious life liquid that slowly dripped down her form and across the wooden floors.

**THUD! THUMP, Thump, Thump!**

Which was how they ended up where they are now. Kyoya sighed softly as he turned his head just enough to see the groaning form laying at the bottom of the stairwell.

"I hate you," the words are mumbled from beneath a halo of green hair causing the corners of the Cloud's lips to twitch slightly in amusement, "Why did you even suggest that?"

"She's a child Usagi," he speaks as though it was the most obvious answer in the word while pushing his previous trail of thought away to ponder over later, "The most you have to worry about is explaining why the _'ketchup'_ is attempting to dye your hair."

"She keeps looking at me like she wants to eat me."

"I'm sure you're imagining it." She wasn't even Kyoya had noticed the way the blue-haired herbivore stared at the Usagi when she thought they were alone.

"And I'm sure I can take a bath by myself."

"No," She can, but if Kyoya's honest, he doesn't want her to. He had decided to stay with the Usagi for a reason- _the false infant of a carnivore who felt too much like the Usagi when she was using those golden flames within her garden. A new carnivore, a new challenge a new threat which he would need to guard his territory and kin against_ \- after all, "That's the only working shower at the moment Usagi. The sooner you two are in the sooner you'll be out and I can get one."

"If you want a shower that badly why don't you go home and take one," There a hint of annoyance clinging to her tone as those unnerving eyes narrowed in on him, "Instead of waiting to use mine."

"Because if I leave you alone with her, the annoying Herbivore might actually attempt to devour you."

"...I changed my mind. I don't hate you Kyoya. I _loathe_ your very existence. "

"Oh, in that case, I can do this" he can feel his smirk growing a wicked gleam shined within the depths of his eyes, "Herbivore, the Usagi's down here!"

No matter what the Usagi would later claim, Kyoya was not crackling as the loud blue-haired Herbivore dragged the Usagi back up the stairway.

_She needed a vacation, Daisy decided as she stared blankly at the profile before her as though expecting it to suddenly explode in her face. Considering who it belonged to; the DC SIC wouldn't be all that surprised if it did._

_Gokudera Hayato aka Hurricane Bomb Hayato; Future 10th Vongola Storm Guardian and Tsu-Hime's Future Right-hand man. Well..._

_That is if she permitted his transfer into Namimori._

_For a moment, Daisy would confess she seriously considered rejecting him- she could destroy so much of the plotline, driving it further and further from the Cannon world that would see her 'arrested to death' with just a single word- but... Even as her pen was posed to save her own Future she couldn't help but think about his._

_Unlike herself, Gokudera Hayato was a real child- the boy barely had fourteen summers on him- who lacked a steady support outside of a Perverted Doctor/Hitman who had taken him off the streets after he ran away. From what she knew the other hand been constantly used and discarded by the Mafia whenever it suited them until he was saved and accepted by Tsu-Hime._

_And there was the other issues: Tsu-Hime._

_Despite the brunette all but living with her and Kyoya on Hibari Estate the child was still rather skittish, friendless and suffered academic difficulties- sure his grades weren't as bad as they used to be but a fifty still wasn't acceptable by a Hibari's standards; let alone her own-_ due to the Seal. It didn't help matters that the brunette had been all but avoiding them ever since Reborn had arrived.

_So no mattered how much she didn't want to admit it, Tsu needed Gokudera to help him bloom into the Vongola Decimo she recalled. Would it be fair of her to steal away two futures just to save her own skin?_

_"I'm going to regret this," Daisy mumbled to herself as she shifted her pen to the other side of the paper, "but Welcome to Naminori, Gokudera Hayato."_

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_**Omake: The Adventures of Chibi Kyoya and Daisy** _

_Namimori Elementary School Play: Rapunzel_

**Act 1:** _Wig_

"I'm not wearing that," The six-year-old spoke bluntly as she eyed the blonde wig the Drama Teacher's had all but shoved onto her with open disdain-

_It was bad enough Kyoya had all but dragged her- and bullied the staff- into this nonsense but she willing to tolerate it though she outright refused to wear the 'mandatory' wig which came with her part. Kami only knew how many other people had worn it over the years or what rested within its stiff golden locks._

\- causing Kyoya to scoff from his spot above her, "Then don't."

Despite his words being spoken in hopes of silencing the Usagi so he could continue his nap, Kyoya had to agree with the Usagi.

The Usagi had hair- _thick green locks that stopped just short of her shoulders_ \- so why did she need the fake locks that only Kami knew how many Herbivores had once placed upon their own head? Hell, If he didn't know better, Kyoya would swear they trying to effect His Usagi with their Herbivorous tendencies by forcing the stiff blonde locks- _which had probably spent years soaking up the Herbivore's stupidity_ \- upon her head...

"Usagi," The corrupt noise seems to startle the timid creature as she jumped slightly in her spot before emerald eyes glanced towards him in confusion, "We need to burn it."

"Huh?"

 _Oh, Kami_. _The Process was already starting, wasn't it?_ Swiftly setting up, Kyoya gripped the Usagi's shoulders- _holding her in place_ \- as he stared into those unnerving emerald eyes... _Thank Kami,_ they were still sharp with the hidden intelligence he knew lurked beneath the Usagi's skittish nature which meant it probably hadn't had enough time to affect her yet.

"Daisy," He speaks sharply- _she needed to understand how important this was_ \- while ignoring the surprise which glistens within emerald orbs upon hearing her name spoke as its the first time he ever called the Usagi by her name so he would entitle her that at least, "That thing is a Herbivore Weapon. It slowly turns Carnivores and Kitsunes into Herbivore through access wear."

He takes a deep breath, permitting her a moment to realize what the Devious Herbivores had intended for her; before leveling her with a look to reflect the steely resolve he was currently feeling, "For the Sake of the World, we have to destroy it."

Who knew how many Carnivores it had affected, slowly turning them into pitiful Herbivores without them ever realizing the Truth; but Kyoya would not permit it to claim another victim. Not when he had the power to stop it- _here and now_ \- and especially not within Naminori.

"...Alright."

 **Act 2:** _The Script_

_Take 1 _

"-and then the prince slew the townsfolks and Evil Witch for being Herbivores." Daisy recited as she read the script causing Kyoya's head to snap in her direction.

"Really?"

 **"NO!"** Their Sensei shouted at the same time the greenette nodded her head, "Yes."

Okay, so maybe she modified the script a bit but let's be honest; God himself couldn't get her to kiss Kyoya and there was something rather disturbing about a smiling, helpful Kyoya. For a moment the child cloud just stared at her before smirking as dark eyes gleamed, "Well, if that's what the script says."

Leaning slightly against her _'prison'_ Daisy watched as Kyoya slipped out of that disturbing facade and into his natural _'Kamikorosu-ing everything that dared to move'_ attitude as one of his tonfas smashed into a _'Knights'_ face.

_Take 2 _

"Daisy-san, I believe you may have the wrong script. "

Ignoring the slight twitch of her eyes, the six-year-old continued to stack papers, sticks, and books next to the stake she had aided Kyoya in setting up before offering the Storm Arcobaleno a peaceful smile, "No, I believe we have the right one."

"Daisy-Chan, no one was burned at a stake in _'Rapunzel'."_

The emerald-eyed child just kept her smile in place as she watched Kyoya pour gasoline onto the makeshift pyre, "Of course there was," She insisted causing Fon to grant her a baffled look, "I don't mean to insult, Little One, but have you even read Rapunzel?"

Shrugging, Daisy shifted Bubu slightly so she could reach her pockets only to pull out a box of matches, "I don't have to read the story to follow a script."

_Sssccrrrhhhh!_

Offering the Storm Arcobaleno her most reassuring smile, the greenette granted Kyoya a moment to stand beside her before throwing the lite match onto the pyre. Standing side by side the two children watched as the beautiful organic-red flames busted into existence while Daisy, herself, just barely resisted the urge to start crackling like the maniac she was determined not to become.

_Unfortunately, despite their best efforts; Fon would survive their newest attempt on his life._

_Take 3 _

"Usagi," Kyoya spoke softly as he stared upon the blazing inferno that was once their Drama Sensei's home, "I think we're ready."

Shifting slightly in place, Daisy tightened her grip on Bubu as she finally decided to echo the question ringing through her hair, "Do you think Sensei realizes we're no longer inside?"

For a moment silence engulfed the two only to be broken by a woman's voice shouting their names from inside the burning building.

"...I'm sure the Herbivore can figure it out herself."

 **Act 3:** _Stage Night_

"Usagi, Let down your hair."

At the Cloud's word, Daisy allowed herself to climb onto the stepstool- _that the Drama Teacher had been kind enough to leave inside for her-_ so Large emerald eyes could peer down at the Cloud before purposely threading small pudgy fingers through her emerald locks.

"Kyoya... I don't think that's going to work," She mumbles softly as the child permitted herself to shift from foot to foot, "Even if my hair was long enough for you to reach; it would probably hurt if you tried climbing it."

For a moment, there was a stern silence as the child seemed to ponder over her words and upon finding the logical wisdom- _something that adults obviously lacked. After all, they were the ones told him he had to climb up the Usagi's hair instead of allowing him the use of a ladder-_ Kyoya nodded his head before narrowing his eyes at the _'stone'_ bricks before him.

"Tower, "The young Hibari permitted himself a moment to shift his feet slightly apart as his tonfas fell from the inside of his sleeves and into his waiting palms, "For holding the Usagi captive; I will bite you to Death."

Sensing danger to both her set and the studio, the Drama Sensei rushed from behind the curtain and towards the Child Cloud- _Honestly that wasn't the smartest move Daisy had ever seen as only the suicidal rushed a Hibari-_ only to be batted away as though she was but a pesky fly buzzing around the Miniature Carnivore's head.

_Sitting in the first row, Mama Hibari cooed happily as she ignored the screams and chaos echoing around her in favor of recording her Kyoya-Chan and Daisy-Chan's first big step toward becoming Stars._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_"Usagi," Kyoya spoke only the office was empty, "There was no Time Capsule buried within the school grounds. "_

_Slowly Daisy tilted her head to the side- her emerald brows furrowing in thought-as her foot silently pushes the miniature fold-in shovel further beneath her desk._

_"Strange...I wonder how it got there."_

 

If asked, Sawada Tsunayoshi would claim that as of late his life had been a Living Hell.

Looking back on it, the brunette supposed it all started when Reborn; a strange infant with a golden pacifier around his neck appeared to _'tutor' -CoughTotureCough_ \- him into becoming a Mafia Boss despite his constant protest. _Him, a Mafia Boss_? Surely there must have been a mistake. He was just Dame-Tsuna who couldn't do anything right, cried over the most minor of issues and spent most of his time hiding at Daisy-Nii's.

Unfortunately; Reborn must be hard of hearing as even his best arguments fell on deaf ears and whatever peace that been within the brunette's life faded up faster than a bottle of water in a desert. Though if nothing else, at least with Reborn's appearance his Kaa-san finally seemed to actually see him... It still wasn't enough though as Reborn, himself, seemed to be nothing more than a cyst to the Chaos that soon consumed his life

_Baby Hitmen, Bullets that killed and revived a person with a higher state of mind through their victim tended to run around in their boxers, actually confessing to his lifelong crush then winning a fight against the Kendo Captain, a Silverette- who might as well be part Labrador- with a short fuse and tendencies for dynamite, a taste of popularity and now this:_

_A pink hair assassin out to kill him in the name of **Love**..._

How no one else seemed to notice the Pinkett seeping around the room was a mystery that would haunt Tsuna for years as horror-filled chocolate caught sight of the woman swapping her cooking _\- if it could even be called that_ \- with Kyoko-Chan divine rice balls only moments before the School Idol offered him- _Him, Dame-Tsuna_ \- one of what she assumed to be her rice balls.

Though it pained Tsuna to attempt it; _He froze._

On one hand, if he didn't eat the rice ball he would upset Kyoko and the School Idol would likely take his refusal as an insult; therefore never offering him another but on the other hand... It was poison, pure poison, which would likely kill him if he ate it. _What to do? What to do?_ What was he supposed to do? Hurt Kyoko's feeling or die a horrible death via poison?

Unfortunately, Tsuna would never quite know what he would have chosen as that moment a loud **BAM**! filled the air before he felt himself falling to what he knew would be a perfect headshot; only to rise a moment later with a bright orange flame on his head and in nothing but his boxers.

**"REBORN!"**

Without a second thought, the brunette grabbed Kyoko's tray and downed the poisoned rice balls in one go before downing the other girl's rice balls as well.

Later, as he laid - _curled into a ball of misery and unrelenting agony... Kami, it felt as though acid was eating him from the inside out-_ within the Nurse's station; Tsuna would wonder whether or not it was it too late to repent for whatever sin he committed in a past life to deserve this? After all, it had to be the Gods, themselves, punishing him as to how else could that woman manage to sneak into Namimori High which was constantly under Hibari's watchful eyes.

**Earlier that Morning:**

_"Let me see if I understand this: You want a Visitors Pass so you can poison this 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'- an adolescence who can't even take two steps without tripping over his own feet- to free your 'One True Love' from his obligations._

_"Yes."_

_For a moment, blank emerald eyes just stared at the pink haired woman before Daisy shrugged while reaching into her desk, "...Sure, why the hell not?"_

_\-----_

_Shoichi Irie; Byakuran's best friend, Future Second in Command of the Gesso Family, Third in Command of the Millefiore's White Spell, Fake Sun Funeral Wreath, Double Agent for Vongola._

_For now though-_

_"AAAAHHHHHH!"_

_Daisy watched in silence as the terrified teenager rush by her in a desperate attempt to escape the Chaos that was the Sawada Household before glancing down to grant Bubu a disbelieving look, "For some reason, I feel insulted."_

_Did he **have** to be the Fake Sun Funeral Wreath?_

_-He had a long way to go._

* * *

 

 

_"Excuse me," The Greenette smiled softly tilting her head to the side as emerald eyes stared down at the trampled man on the sidewalk, "Are you Doctor Shamal?"_

_No matter how many times she saw it, it never ceased to amaze Daisy how someone could go from completely defeated- heavily bruised and torn clothing- to perfectly fine and all but sparkling in a matter of seconds._

_"I am," The dark-haired offered her what he must have thought to be a charming smile, "And who might you be, Lovely Goddess of my life?"_

_Bluntly ignoring the other's question the Greenette look a step forward, her smile never fading, "Good, I just wanted to make sure I had the right person."_

_Without a second thought Daisy roughly grabbed the front of the perverted doctors coat before pulling him down to her level as the once friendly smile vanished like a star in the midst of daybreak, "Let me make something crystal clear for you, if Sawada Tsuyoshi dies there will be nowhere on this God Forsaken planet for you to hide from me."_

_Then as though someone had thrown an unseen switch, Daisy's smile was back in place as she released the doctor, "Now that our... issues have been dealt with, I am here to inform you about your application as the Namimori Nurse has been accepted. "_

_"Application? But I didn't-"_

_"Though some of the Causes had to alter as its intolerable to have a nurse that will only half the population."_

_"There must be a mistake-"_

_"You'll begin the day after tomorrow until then the Discipline Committee will look after the minor incidents-"_

_"But-"_

_"Do make sure to stop by the DC Office before heading to the Nurse's station. We'll have someone to show you around and help order with whatever inventory you may require as long as it within reasonable standards. "_

_"But I didn't-"_

_Shamal tried to protest but the Greenette had already dismissed herself from the conversation and was halfway down the block leaving a rather baffled Hitman/Doctor behind._

_"...What the hell just happened?"_

"Usagi, did you make sure to place our request in with the Fall Quarter Committees?"

"Of course Kyoya," the Greenette nodded as she gathered her necessary files and Bubu from her desk before giving the room one last scan- _it wouldn't due to leave anything behind for students to stumble across-_ before humming in satisfaction. Everything was packed and nothing had been left behind; They were _finally ready_.

"Usagi," Kyoya voice beacons from the hallways, "If you keep staring into space we'll be late."

"Coming," Daisy called after the cloud as she picked up her pace to catch up.

Neither of them spoke a word to each other as the made their way towards the Reception Room where the Fall Quarter Committee had decided to hold their meeting once more; though they soon found their silence broken as a voice- _female, probably between the ages of fourteen or fifteen_ \- pierced through the heavy oak door, " **What is this?!** Some Committee will be using the Reception Room. That's sly. **Who's that!?"**

The Greenette only shakes her head as she watched Kyoya slip out the nearest window- _Honestly, what was it with the Cloud and having to make all his entrances through the window?-_ as she, herself, pushed open the door leading to the Meeting room.

"Do you have any Objections?" Kyoya question causing the dark-haired girl to swiftly push herself onto her feet and into a polite bow, "No, absolutely not. I'm very sorry, Hibari-san."

If Daisy was honest, she didn't really mind attending meetings- _she had a knack for manipulating things to go her way_ \- but she had a rather short tolerance for idiots and no matter what the meeting may be about there was always a handful of idiots who could never quite keep their mouths shut-

_"But isn't it weird for a Committee to use the Reception Room?_

_"You think so too, Nocchi?"_

_"I sense some conspiracy."_

-like those three.

Emerald eyes bored into the three teenagers behind sitting behind the marking announcing them as the _'Tree Planting Committee'_ while Kyoya's sharp gaze followed, "Are you from the Friendship Committee?"

Sighing softly to herself, Daisy made her way across the room and to her assigned chair while bluntly ignore the confutation she knew would end in a Kamikorosu for the three idiots who had decided to herd together in front of Kyoya was a _'brilliant'_ idea. Though, if nothing else, they could consider themselves lucky as Kyoya would be too busy helping her move in the furniture to deal with their punishment himself.

"Kyoya," Despite speaking softly, clear annoyance clung to the Greenette's tone as emerald eyes bored into the Cloud, "For the time, the couch is fine where it is."

The center of the former Reception Room- _and now Discipline Committee's Office_ \- was the perfect spot as it was just far enough away from the windows Kyoya couldn't _'accidentally'_ trample anyone when entering or exiting. Then there was the angle of the light: It was just perfect in the sense that if anyone was sitting on the couch the natural daylight would illuminate their paperwork but if they were lying down the light would stay out of their eyes.

All and all, perfect.

And if Kyoya thought overwise, the Cloud had better find a way of moving it by himself for nothing short of the Gods, themselves, abandoning the Heavens would pry her away from the comforts of the plush cushions she was currently using as a makeshift bed.

For a moment, there is only silence before a soft huff reaches her ears as dark eyes peered down from over the head of the couch, "Then move over-"

_Cccrrrreeeeaaakkkk._

Silence befell the two as two sets of eyes darted towards the doorway the soft noise had originated from. _Who the hell-_

"Hee. I didn't think we had such a good room."

She knew that voice. Hell, its owner visited the old DC Office every other month to pay for a new window as the _'Baseball Gods'_ seemed determined to break them all.

"Who are you?"

Daisy didn't even bother attempting to hide the agitated look she shot at the Cloud's back. After all, if he wasn't so busy running Patrol- _and dumbing all his paperwork on her-_ he would already know the menace in their doorway.

"What is he?"

... And of course, Takeshi would bring the hotheaded smoker with him. She must have zoned out for a minute for one-second Kyoya had still been leaning over the edge of the couch and the next he was across the room with his tonfa in hand with a broken cigar lying on the ground. _This wasn't going to end well._ A moment later, Daisy found herself proven right as a rather familiar brunette slipped into the room with an obvious smile on his face, "Whoa, it's my first time being in the Reception Room."

Honestly, had Daisy wanted to, she probably could have stopped what was to come the moment she notices the slight tension of Kyoya's shoulders; but she didn't. She just sat there- _curled around Bubu while half-lidded eyes peered over the head of the couch_ \- as Kyoya suddenly darted forward before bringing his tonfa down on the brunette.

**CRASH!**

"One."

_It was nothing personal..._

_Oh, who was she kidding?_ It was very personal- for both her and Kyoya- as the brunette had taken to avoiding them as though they had the plague ever since Reborn had arrived; epically when one considered how Tsu-Hime had once spent every available moment hiding in their home or clinging to the back of her shirt like an extra shadow. To be honest, Daisy felt _slighted_ and _used_ \- _she felt like a child's toy that had been discarded and forgotten for the next best thing_ \- then there was Kyoya...-

" **Bastard! I'll kill you!"**

"Two."

-Somehow the Cloud had taken it even _worse_ than she had.

So she did nothing. She just there watching from behind a curtain of emerald as Kyoya finally had a chance to relieve himself of those frustrations she knew was eating him from within.

"Three."

"Ouch...Yamamoto! Gokudera!" The brunette head darted back and forward as though he couldn't decide which Guardian to rush to, "Why?!"

Sighing softly, Daisy pushed her way to her feet while bluntly ignoring the panicking brunette, "Sit down, Tsu-Hime. I'll call an ambulance."

She doubted the two Guardians would wake anytime soon; not with the amount of force Kyoya had all but blindsided them with. Only she never quite made it to where she stashed her cellphone as a soft creak- _almost like an old wooden swing left in the wind-_ caught her attention; focusing it instead towards the window and their Unexpected Guest.

" **HHEEEEIIII!** Hibari! Daisy-Nii! I... You...Wha?"

"Kyoya," She speaks softly- _never once glancing away from what she knew to be the Sun Arcobaleno-_ tightening her grip slightly on Bubu, "There's an infant with a gun-"

**BAM**! Though she knows how this will play out, a part of Daisy cannot help but tense- _her flames stirred dangerously beneath her skin due to the threat it can sense lurking nearby-_ at the sound of the gun going off. _How could she not?_

Infant or not, the _World's Greatest Hitman_ was standing outside their window with a gun in hand- _a gun he had pointed towards Kyoya's direction. Without hesitating her mind jumped into overdrive on all the ways it could prevent the bullet from ever touching the Cloud-_ which he had just _fired_.

Though she knows what she will see, Daisy finds herself spinning on heel- _her free hand curling inwards so to catch her chains the moment the tumble from her sleeves_ \- just in time to see Tsu-Hime hit the ground- _an ugly part of her, cannot help but feel relieved at the fact it was the brunette that had fallen instead of Kyoya_ \- only to all but burst out of his own corpse a moment later.

**"REBORN! I'll beat you up as though I was too die!"**

Looking back on it, it was probably the first time someone outside their...Family- _Kami, she would never get used to that_ \- managed to hit Kyoya and it didn't really help matters when the Toddlerized Hitman decided to get involved.

_"I want to see that baby again. "_

_"Kyoya," Daisy sighed softly as she glanced up from her paperwork, "If you keep talking like that everyone is going to assume you're a pedophile."_

* * *

 

 

_"Kyoya, we've talked about his," a soft familiar voice drew Tsuna's attention towards his widow where a Demon Perfect and Daisy-Nii where crouched on the ledge, "Doors exist for a reason."_

_"Hn."_

**_"HHEEEIII! Hibari! Daisy-Nii!"_ **

_Those familiar emerald eyes blinked -as though just now noticing the two weren't alone- before piercing the brunette, "Sorry for the intrusion."_

_Wha? How? Why were they here?!_

_"I called in the Hibari Siblings."_

_Of course, that sadist infant did... Wait... Did he say Hibari Siblings?!_

**_"HEEEIII!"_ **

**_"Siblings?!"_ **

_Bluntly ignoring the chaos and the constant shouting, Daisy jumped down after Kyoya as the two moved towards to the bed so to better examine the corpse._

_"He's dead-"_

_"Actually, Kyoya," Daisy mumbled while standing from where the green haired teen had been poking and prodding corpse, "He's alive."_

**_"HEEIII!"_ **

**_"ARE YOU BLIND?!"_ **

_"Ah, so he's just sleeping that's good to know."_

_"Daisy-san," Reborn's firm yet soft voice pierced through the noise as though it was static, "I'm afraid you must be mistaken; this man if very much dead."_

_For a moment, Emerald orbs locked with the soulless black depths of the Hitman -causing the tension in the room to thicken the longer the two stared without speaking- before The Greenette suddenly shifted her grip on Bubu._

_"Alright then, if you're so sure..." Daisy trailed off before turning towards Kyoya, "There's no need to bother Kusakabe-san, I can get rid of the body now."_

**_"HHHHEEEEEIIII!"_ **

**_"WHAT?!"_ **

_What was it with everyone screaming in her ears today? Ignoring the shouts, Daisy wanted until she got a firm nod from Kyoya before opening her satchel and removing a tightly folded tarp and a large sheathed butchers knife._

_Honestly, it would have been easier to use to dispose of the body- as there was no way that man was dead therefore she refused to dub him a corpse...Yet- with Flames but... Well, she rather not announces her training in the 'Arts' especially in front of Hitmen from the Mafia._

_Satisfied, she turned towards Kyoya, "Place the body on the tarp, I'll do the rest."_

_"Hn."_

_"Wait," Hayato finally seemed to locate his voice as the storm narrowed his eyes, "If you don't think he's dead why are you carrying the necessary equipment to dispose of him."_

_"What do you mean?" Granting the Silverette a baffled look, Daisy titled her head slightly as she blinked in innocence once then twice, "I always carry this around for when Kyoya gets a bit... Excited."_

**_"HHHEEEEIIII!"_ **

_"Now then," Daisy allowed a large smile to stretch across her face- bluntly ignoring the way the lighting seemed to have dimmed and in turn granting her a rather ominous look- as she unsheathed her knife, "Gather around and I'll show you how to properly dismember a body so you won't need to constantly call in favors to hide your... Accidents."_

It was going to be another one of those days, Bluebell decided as she watched Her Daisy- _dressed only in an oversized shirt the Greenette had likely stolen from that damn Cloud-_ slowly dragged herself down the stairs looking more like a zombie than ever before. Hell, Despite Bluebell knowing it shouldn't be possible even Bubu looked a bit worn down.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Hn."

"You know this wouldn't be a problem if you actually took your Insomnia Medicine Byakuran sent you."

"Hn."

"...You threw them away again, didn't you?"

"Hn."

A soft sigh tore itself from the younger's throat before she placed her hands firmly on his hips- _She had to show who was the boss here_ \- and leveled the Greenette with a stern look, "Well, you might as well sit down so I can at least deal with that rat nest you call hair. "

For a moment, darker than normal emerald eyes blinked sluggishly at her before the taller gave a soft grunt and trudged her way towards the couch causing the younger to nod in satisfaction as she grabbed her brush from the counter. Honestly, Her Daisy's hair was a disaster- _She found herself having to constantly stop every couple of seconds to carefully work out heavy knots least she accidentally rips out the other's ha_ ir- causing a sense of exasperation to fill the younger.

"What were you doing last night for your hair to end up like this?"

A soft grunt and a huff was her only answer. It wasn't the first Bluebell found herself wishing she spoke caveman as the other didn't even seem capable of granting her a proper response with her current stake of mind.

"Where're your clothes?"

"Hn."

_What_? No matter how much she enjoyed the sight, the Blue haired child would never allow another to see Her Sun in such a state of dress.

"Never mind," The Rain shakes her head after a moment of silence, "I'll pick you out something myself. "

Though that left her with the issue of what to choose- _she automatically rejected the_ _thought of a majority of Her Daisy's closet which was full of school uniforms and dull, shapeless kimonos-_ as this was a rare opportunity which should be taken _full advantage_ of.

_Maybe that Maid Outfit Byakuran had sent them for Christmas the year before last? Maybe even the Nurse one from the year before that? The princess gowns? Then again, that suit Byakuran had sent Her Daisy last month was pretty too..._

As though the other could read her mind, a drawn out groan - _had she not known better Bluebell would have the other had whimpered_ \- left the Greenette causing the younger to gently pet the other's hair, "Its okay, I'm sure you'll look beautiful no matter what you wear. "

After all, she was **Her** Daisy. _How could she not look perfect in anything?_

Just the thought alone has a smile twisting onto the other's face, "I was thinking a pale pink would suit you well without clashing against your hair."

"Hn."

"I'm glad to know you agree." Everything was so much easier when your partner always seemed to agree with you instead of starting pointless arguments _-something her own parents never seemed capable of learning even in the bitter end_ \- that would only lead to disaster, "Would you prefer pigtails or a top hot?"

Her only answer was another drawn out whimper-like groan.

_"Kyoya."_

_"Yes, Usagi?"_

_"I-Pin's in town."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_Dark eyes glance towards the green-haired Sun as she settled onto the couch by the window, "I saw her as she blew up over the school."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_For a moment a heavy silence filled the room only to be severed by the sound of a chair being pushed backward, "If you would pardon me, I just recalled I have important business in the Arctic."_

_"You take one more step towards that door and I'll break your legs. "_

_If she could live with her stalker there was no reason for Kyoya not to be capable of doing the same._

* * *

 

_There was a new Sky- a Sky with unsealed flames, at that- in Namimori._

_Just the thought alone has a scowl twisting onto Daisy's face as emerald eyes glared at the thin glass separating her from the overbearing reach of the Foreign Harmony searching for the necessary Elements to fill the void in it's 'Home'._

He doesn't regret it.

If asked Kyoya would probably Kamikorosu the prying herbivore but he doesn't regret spiking the Usagi's tea with the sleeping medication she kept attempting to throw out.

_Why would he when it was obviously the right thing to do?_

Anyone with eyes could tell she was stressed and ever since that inconsiderate Sky had arrived at the request of the Infant Carnivore the Usagi seemed more on edge _\- though that might have something to do with the fact she was constantly on guard when not hidden within the aura of his Flames-_ to the point it was obviously only a matter of time before she snapped and the streets found themselves paved crimson. Even if they were Herbivores and Plantae, the citizens of Namimori were under his protection and no one deserved **_that_**...

Shaking his head _\- he does not want to think of that_ \- Kyoya stood while shrugging off his jacket before placing it over the Usagi's shoulders as a makeshift blanket. He doesn't regret his actions, but that foreign Herbivore Sky had to leave- _one way or another-_ before the Usagi's Flames completely devoured their way through medication.

After all, he highly doubts the Usagi will permit him anywhere near _\- let alone to actually make-_ her tea again anytime soon after this.

"Kusakabe," The cloud finally speaks as he pushes open a window, "No matter who it is or their reasoning, no one is permitted access to this room until the Usagi wakes."

"Hai, Hibari-Sama."

Satisfied the Usagi had a proper guard until such a time she could guard herself once more, Kyoya jumped down from the ledge. He had an Infant Carnivore to locate and a Foreign Sky to Kamikorosu.

**SHATTER! BAM! BANG! CRASH!**

If Daisy was honest, her first few minutes of consciousness was full of nothing but a confusion as emerald eyes pried themselves open in time to witness the DC Office door skid across the room with a rather worn down looking blond sprawled across it.

**Thump!**

Blinking sluggishly, emerald eyes slowly moved upwards as though she could see on top of her head only to catch sight of a turtle's head peering down at her.

_...What the Hell?_

Though it might have been childish, Daisy couldn't bring herself to glance away from her unexpected passenger as the emerald eyes gazed into pitch black. Neither of them blinking once as they continued to have their own little stare off until-

"Daisy-Sama!"

"Enzo!"

As one, both turtle and Human glanced towards the other two occupants of the room. Honestly, Daisy wasn't all that concerned about Kusakabe but it was the blond at his side that had her flames stirring uneasily beneath her skin.

_Why the hell was Dino Chiavarone in the Discipline Committee Office?_

As she watched a look of confusion crossed Kusakabe's face as his brows furrowed together in thought, "Who?" while the Blonde blinked once then two in confusion before seeming to come to enough senses to voice his own question, "Wait you know me?!"

_...She just said that out loud didn't she?_

For a moment all Daisy could do was stare blankly as the Blonde seemed to work himself up- _when exactly had he gotten to his feet?-_ at the fact someone outside his Family recognized him. If she was honest, Daisy found Dino rather similar to an overexcited child granted a new toy _\- has no one taught the blonde about personal space?-_ Something which Daisy feeling rather uncomfortable as she instantly sought whatever escape route available to her.

**BAM!**

Two sets of eyes could only blink as the Greenette seemed to fall asleep right then and there without a second thought.

"She doesn't have narcolepsy, does she?"

"No, Kyoya-Sama just drugged her tea earlier this afternoon. "

"Oh is that it... Wait, **what?!"**

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_As far as Bykuran was concerned, there are two types of people in this world which he could easily separate into rather simple categories:_

_Those which was His and those that would attempt to steal what was His._

_To be honest, as of this moment; not many feel into the former category. So far the former only held the Gesso Familigai and Five of his Guardians- though he hoped it would soon become a full set once he discovered how to beat his Sun's 'Story Mode' as becoming a Player had drastically altered the storyline- to date._

_Dino Chiavarone, on the other hand; fell into the latter category._

_That pesky Sky- according to Bluebell's newest report- had set his eyes on something the blond-haired Sky should never have even held the right the breathe on. Daisy was His Sun, damn it! He was the one who was meant to save them, the one who would make them Gods, He was the one who would fulfill their dreams while sheltering their fragile- and oh so broken- minds from the cruelty of this world._

_So why was it everyone suddenly seemed so interested in His Sun?!_

Many people would probably believe being a Hibari was all _'Fun and Games_ '; that since you were automatically the ' _Alpha Dog'_ anything and everything went your way without so much as a road bump in your path...

_Bullshit._

If anything being a Hibari- _adopted or not_ \- was probably the largest health hazard someone could ever have. Sure, most people would automatically consider you the _'Alpha Dog_ ' and a large majority was too terrified of you to so much as set a foot onto your path but for every person that avoided you another twenty wanted nothing more than to have your severed head served on a silver platter if only for the bragging rights such an event would entitle.

While it pained Daisy to admit it, assassination attempts were so common in the Hibari Clan that the greenette actually knew most of those that survived the encounter on a name to name basis. Hell, she had even eaten dinner and celebrate New Years with a couple of them after Mama Hibari invited them over upon learning they had no living relatives to celebrate with.

And that was just the procedure for a ' _Normal_ ' Hibari.

Those born- _or adopted-_ into the Main Household had to take into consideration the even larger than life target planted firmly onto their backs thanks to being of direct relationship to ' _Mr. Clam of the Storm'_ before they could do _anything_.

It was an annoyance, in Daisy's own opinion, to have to rethink every step she took before she could even take them; but there wasn't much she could do as everyone- _allies, enemies, and even complete strangers-_ sought some form of leverage to hold over the Storm Arcobaleno _. Still...The fact she had to do so because of Fon was probably the greatest annoyance in the greenette's life as it proved despite her disdain for him; the Storm had a steady foothold within her life._

Truth be told, the greenette would like to believe she handled these issues well enough- _Despite their best attempts, she was still alive and planned to stay that way for a great deal of time to come_ \- but as someone once told her:

_Luck was a fickle thing._

It would favor someone one moment then abandon them the next without so much as a backward glance. Everyone who had it would eventually lose it and Daisy was no exception to that. Of course, no one who lost their luck would instantly be aware of it- _it's not Luck sent out a notice detailing her sudden departure-_ until it was far too late to really do anything about it.

For that fact alone, the greenette would like to think she would be forgiven for going about her daily routine instead of locking herself into the nearest fallout bunker while _she 'had a chance'._

_After all, everything had started out as just another day:_

If one was to ask what her favorite time of day was, Daisy would have to say it would be the dead of night when everyone was tucked safely away in their bed and only she roamed the deserted halls of her home as a tranquil silence _\- broken only by the symphony of crickets somewhere in the distance_ \- consumes the Manor.

It's peaceful not having to worry about the chaos of her life _\- even if it is only for a moment-_ as her bare feet ghost over the chilled wooden floor; traveling with no real designation in mind.

**Bong!**

And just like that her peaceful moments to herself was gone as the grandfather clock continued to chime throughout the manor. Sighing softly, the greenette spins on heel and towards to kitchen to begin prepare breakfast as she always does.

Truth be told, cooking was the easiest part of Daisy's morning as she settled into the steady rhythm of preparing a mostly traditional breakfast of green tea, home-made bread, miso soup, yogurt, vegetables, bacon, and fried eggs. Having prepared her ingredients hours beforehand, the greenette barely spends an hour in the kitchen before she's setting the table and making her way upstairs to wake Kyoya and Bluebell.

For the most part, Bluebell was the easiest to rouse from her slumber but keeping the tired child was awake was near impossible so- _as she does every morning_ \- Daisy lifts the child from the bed _\- blankets tumbling down to her feet in another attempt to trip her_ \- before carting the child the child towards her private washroom. And just like every other morning, Bluebell pratically cames to life the moment the green-haired teenager fills the tub halfway with water for the child's usual bubble bath.

Kyoya; on the other hand, is practically as useful as a corpse as the green-haired teenager half drag/half carries down a flight of stairs towards his own washroom where she swiftly manhandles the slumber cloud into a hot shower.

**"Usagi!"**

In some ways, Kyoya reminds her of a cat, Daisy decides as she reflexively ducks just in time for a tofna to sail overhear only to shatter the mirror behind her _. And that was her cue to get the hell out of here while she had a chance._

"If you're not down in ten minutes," The greenette begins as she makes her quick retreat out of the washroom while bluntly ignoring the fuming cloud behind her, "I'm letting Bluebell have your plate as well as her own."

There's a loud crack of splintering wood from the other side of the door just seconds after the greenette shuts it behind herself.

_'One of these days, he's going to kill you.'_ The soft voice- _barely that of a whisper_ \- causes emerald eyes to glance down at the light pink rabbit granting her a rather disapproving look that causes her to shift uneasily from foot to foot.

"Don't I know it," the greenette grumbles softly as she makes her way downstairs two steps at a time _. Until he managed to calm down, the more space she had between herself and Kyoya; the better._

_How was this her life?_

_The green-haired teenager couldn't help but ponder a piece of fish sailed pass her head- just barely missed hitting her in the face- while a pale hand snapped out; grabbing ahold to the collar of Bluebell's shirt to prevent the small child from attempting to jump Kyoya..._

_Again._

_Daisy! Let me go, I'm going to wring his neck with his own internal!"_

_"No jumping on the table." A soft sigh left the green haired teen as she pulled the younger off the dark wooden tabletop and down into her lap._

_"But Daisy-"_

_"No Buts, Blue," Daisy hummed softly she threaded her fingers through the other's hair in a soothing gesture she once used to calm even the rowdiest of children that left the greenette feeling as though she was a parent again._

_Only this time, instead of her niece it was two oversized toddlers who consisted of her closest ally- who was in some ways worse than a toddler- and an actual child- who might as well be a toddler- that couldn't get along if their lives depended on it._

* * *

 

_"Kyoya," A soft voice fills the DC Office as the steady rhythm of a pen scratching came to an abrupt halt._

_"Hn."_

_"Bubu says there's a giant turtle attempting to attack a Tsu-Hime's pack of Herbivores outside."_

_"Hn?"_

_Placing her pen on top of her newest totur- err...paperwork, emerald orbs glanced over towards the form sprawled across their couch, "Yes, Kyoya, I'm certain Bubu has been nothing but truthful. I'm sure you would feel the same if you took the time to open your eyes to glance out the window."_

_How Kyoya didn't seem to notice was beyond Daisy as the emerald eyed teen was certain even a blind man would be capable of noticing the large dull black eye peering straight at them through multiple windows._

_As she watched, Kyoya slowly spun around in his chair- reminding the greenette briefly of one of those comic book villains- before his dark eyes gained a look she knew all too well._

_"Wait! Kyoya, make sure you-"_

_**CRASH**!_

_"...-open the window first..."_

_The greenette finished dully as she stared upon the shattered remains of what had once been the DC Office's main window. One of these days, Daisy swore, she was going to teach him how to open that damnable window even if it killed her._

 

If there was a clear sign the Gods of this Universe loathed her very existence this was it, of that Dasiy was certain as she found her usual routine of ' _read, sign, stack, grab, read, trash, grab'_ the dreaded paperwork interrupted by an overly cheerful voice.

"Daisy-chan~"

Slowly emerald orbs pried themselves away from another budget form only to glance across her desktop where they locked upon what she was certain was the Devil himself in disguise: _A certain albino devil sporting an annoying smile as slender fingers pried another fluffy treat from his bag of 'treasure'._

"Unless you're here to take Bluebell home," Daisy speaks bluntly as she tosses another paper into the trash bin before grabbing another form from the pile she was certain was multiplying before her eyes," I suggest you leave."

For a moment that smile falters- _twisting into a pout better suited for a young child than a teen-_ before returning with full force as slender fingers plucked another marshmallow from the bag only to squish it between two fingers, "I don't suppose you'll be willing to accompany us-"

"No."

"-which is why I would like to present you with this Daisy-chan~"

For a moment emerald eyes stare at the file held out to her as though expecting it to suddenly jump up and bite her, before the greenette shifts Bubu slightly in her lap so she can reach forward and relieve the albino of his package. The silence is all but deafening- _broken only by the sound of shifting paper_ \- as the Sun scans over the documents before she finally manages to force her eyes away.

"Tell me this is a joke," Daisy all but pleads- _and no, no matter what anyone would later claim she was not whining like a child-_ as emerald orbs bored into the albino whom's smile slowly grew into which would better be suited for a Cheshire cat, "Sorry, no can do~"

Even though Daisy half expects the response- _The Gods of this Universe always seemed to go out of their way to torment her-_ it still fills the teenager with the sudden urge to bang her head against the nearest wall if only so to not outright throw the source of her problems- _CoughBykuranCough-_ through the nearest window in an attempt to save herself from an unbearable headache the greenette knew was coming.

After all, Daisy could never truly felt comfortable around a Sky as there was always this unnerving feeling- _this unbearable sense of being suffocated beneath the urge of something being desperately wrong Wrong_ _ **WRONG**_ _-_ that never failed to follow a Sky's attempt at Harmonizing with her Sun _\- she hates it. Those obnoxious Orange Flames which constantly invaded into her personal sanctuary so to test the Boundaries of her Will; but more then that; the greenette loathes the owners of those obnoxious Flames_ \- despite how many times she has all but screamed that she does not want- _does not need_ \- a Sky.

It was something Daisy had thought she had made crystal clear as she had refused Bykuran, she had refused Tsunayoshi's Flames, and had all but handed Dino a handwritten rejection. So why was it she now had three separate Skies _\- only one of which she could tolerate as he was too busy running around like a headless chicken in an attempt to escape his heritage-_ which would be residing within the confinements of Naminori?

_"I should have stayed home," Daisy grumbles as emerald orbs glared death upon the file before her. Oh, how she wished she could reject the Gesso Sky from the school, but for once the choice was out of her control as a familiar signature mockingly glared up at her._

_Somehow, someway, the greenette swore she would kill Fon for this._

_It was going to be another one of those days,_ Kyoya decided as he made himself comfortable at his desk within the DC Office only to have the Usagi rest ahead against his knee from where she had taken to hiding beneath his desk once more.

To be honest, he's not overly surprised by the gesture seeing as the Usagi not only had issues with this blessed day- _for what else could it be when a massive number of herbivores willingly lining up for a Kamikorsu-_ but with those who held that strange orange fire and their tendency not to acknowledge _'personal space'._

He doesn't fault her for it though _\- not when only his pride kept him from crawling underneath the desktop to join her in 'sanctuary' when things somehow went from bad to worse. Honestly what was that False Carnivore thinking by sending another 'Sky' to a town all but drowning beneath the pressure of two others?-_ for while this day was Blessed to him it was all but Cursed- _Unexpected Confessions, Bitter jealousy, Poisoned Sweets, Misguided Herbivores, Obsessive Assassins, Stalkerish Hitman, etc... As anything that could go wrong on this day, would-_ for the greenette.

So the Perfect does what he does whenever things become too much for the Usagi:

He permits the Sun to hide away as the cloud stands on guard for whatever disaster was currently lurking around the corner.

For the most part, it's an easy job-

Herbivores were easy to deal with no matter how ' _unhinged_ ' they acted _\- what was so hard to understand about a simple 'I'm not interested' that the weak minded herbivores lost their precious few brain cells upon hearing it?_ \- before he would bite the fear of God back into them.

-though every now and then a few _'complications'_ would show themselves; something the perfect knew that would eventually do as, Despite her best efforts at normalcy, the Usagi was a Trouble Magnet- _He doesn't mind though, if anything he found himself amused by the fact his prey constantly sought them out to the point they were all but lined up outside his door, like a well-gifted presents just waiting to be shredded, no matter how many time he bit them to death. -_ something their False Carnivore of an Uncle only seemed to make worse due to his attempts at locating a strong, suitable _'Home'_ for both him and the Usagi and while the False Carnivore means well, he doesn't listen.

No matter how many time Usagi had voiced her _\- their-_ displeasure concerning the Skies slowly but surely _'suffocating'_ them yet the False Carnivore refused to listen. Instead, he seemed determined to shove to shove the three Herbivores down their throats without so much as a _'By Your Leave'._

_And that, that was what annoyed Kyoya the most._

He was Hibari Kyoya, a proud Carnivore who had no need nor desire for the so-called freedom that came with a Sky, and packmate of the Kitsune who pretended to be a Usagi. He would not surrender either himself nor His Usagi to those cowardly Herbivores no matter how much the False Carnivore wanted him to.

_Kyoya was going to kill her_ , Daisy decided when the greenette finally exited the school building only to bear witness to the velvety darkness illuminated by millions _\- if not billions_ \- of bright specks that formed the shrouded sky. It's a breathtaking sight no matter how many times the greenette witnesses it- _in her old life such a sight would have been impossible to see behind the thick smog that blanketed itself across the city's skylight_ \- so the greenette takes a moment to just stand there and stare upon the distant stars.

Honestly, while she enjoyed the sight; Daisy had never intended to stay this long. She had originally planned to go home earlier and break into Fon's ' _secret_ ' liquor cabinet if only to empty it _\- hopefully her Flames would actually permit her to drink away her troubles for a change-_ but Fate played a cruel hand against her as unexpected issues made themselves known, all of which seemed to need her immediate attention.

_One of such matters had revolved around a growing grudge between the Student Council and the Board of whining toddlers-...err, Directors; She completely meant the Board of Directors. Yep, no fussy toddlers here no matter how many of them wailed for their mothers as she shredded their so-called 'dignity' into microscopic confetti before their very eyes- which she personally resolved for them._

_Okay, so maybe- just maybe- Kyoya had rubbed off a bit more on her than she first assumed when her form of 'resolving inter-house conflict' involved hospitalizing more than three-fourths of the source of conflict._

_If anyone had a problem with it, they could just sue her._

She must have been standing there a moment too long- _emerald eyes staring blankly at the night sky above as her mind wondered-_ as a Bubu's soft voice reaches her ears causing emerald eyes to briefly glance towards the pink rabbit in her hold.

"Alight," Daisy mumbles softly, "No need to get your fur in a twist."

_How was it that something so cute could be so impatient?_ You would think needing her to cart him everywhere would have taught Bubu to enjoy the silence of a brief moment while it was there but... Well, she was still trying to teach him that the little moments of life should be enjoyed instead of rushed through like it was some sort of competition.

Sighing softly, the greenette had pulled her uniform coat tighter around herself as she begins the familiar track home while only half listening to Bubu's concerned ramblings.

_After all, it's Naminori. What's the worse that could happen?_

**BAM!**

_The last thing Daisy could remember seeing was Bubu's blood-splattered face as the greenette collapsed to the ground with a hole the size of a dime nestled neatly between her eyes._

_Something wasn't right._

_Kyoya could feel the unease with his chest growing as his favorite glass- a black mug decorated by bright yellow canaries supporting a regent hairstyle identical to Kusakabe's of all things- the Usagi had made him for his eight birthday suddenly cracked within his hold. Gently depositing the glass onto the tabletop, the dark-haired perfect forced himself to his feet while removing his jacket from the back of his chair._

_His instinct wouldn't stop screaming at him that something was wrong- So very, very wrong- though what he couldn't quite place though he had the strangest feeling the Usagi's absence had something to do with the matter._

_Slipping on his jacket, the Cloud silently stepped into the chilled night air._

* * *

 

_"What do you mean you sold her?!"_

_The dark-haired herbivore- who had been apart of the insurgency against Clan Hibari- flinched into himself as the monstrosity, better known as Hibari Kyoya snarled at him. For a moment, the man didn't see a child standing before him but rather a purple-eyed demon that had crawled out of the ninth circle of Hell itself._

_"I...We..."_

_He tried to find his words but it feels as though someone was stripping the very oxygen from his lungs with every step closer the creature took until the Abomination was all but towering over him while raging purple fire devoured everything around them.._

_**"Where Is My Usagi?!"** _

_**"****"** _

_There's a voice calling her._

_**"*****"** _

_It's faint, almost as though its but an echo in the distance._

_**"******"** _

_She wishes it would go away. Grumbling beneath her breath, she tries to sink further into plush cushions._

_**"****"** _

_Can't they see she's trying to sleep?_

**"******, Wake up!"**

**THUD!**

"OW!" Emerald eyes shoot open _\- pale hands reaching to cover the top of her head in case the other comes back for another attack_ \- before darting upwards so to glare at the source of her current irritation, "What was that for?!"

Its an older woman with raven-feathered hair, sun kissed skin and sharp golden eyes dressed in a dark housecoat. She knows this woman but somehow seeing her leaves a sense of wrongness drifting through the younger's mind.

"You were screaming again," the other speaks softly as she forces the younger's legs off the couch only to steal the now unoccupied space next to the younger, who only grumbled under her breath as she pushed her body into a sitting position.

"Here," The moment she's sitting straight there's a mug shoved under her nose by the elder of the two, "I made you some Hot Chocolate."

The younger could feel her face burning with embarrassment- _Gods how she wishes the earth would just open up and swallow her whole-_ as a pale hand tenderly takes the cup from the other with a mumbled thanks.

The glass is warm in her hands _\- neither too hot nor too cold_ \- as she peers down at her liquid reflection. Only for the sense that something is wrong _\- wrong, Wrong,_ _ **WRONG**_ \- to immediately resurface. A frown marred her face as emerald eyes took in her reflection- _Her egg donor's smooth pale skin. Her Father's jewel-like eyes and blood red hair-_ in an attempt to place what about it was constantly setting her instincts off.

"-Talk about it?"

"No," the immediately falls from her lips without a moment's hesitation. Her response is too quick not to draw concern, she knows that, but she really doesn't want to talk about it. She just wants to forget. The older woman just smiles at her _\- full of warmth and understanding that never feels to both confound and assure the younger at the same time-_ before she changes the subject.

"Did you hear about Ian's latest Solo Mission?"

No, she really hasn't and even if she did, the younger still would have grabbed ahold to the silent Olive Branch with both hands. As the night goes on, she finds herself all but slumping into the other's side as she half listens to ******'s retailing of Ian's latest disaster.

"- turns out he's allergic to daisies-"

There's something about that word that has the younger all but jolting awake from her half-asleep state of mind due to her instincts all but deafening her once more.

_There's something very, very_ _**wrong** _ _her and somehow that word was involved._

_Daisies...Daisies..._ Emerald orbs darted across the dim lite room only to peer into a mirror perched on the opposite wall- _had that always been there?-_ as the word kept repeating itself in her head like a mantra. _Daisies...Daisies...Daisies, Daisies, Daisies, Daisy. Daisy..._

She knew that word, Daisy was important- _no vital-_ to her.

Daisy was a moment in time, a flower yet to bloom, a name spoke by the clouds, but not just any name. Daisy was **Her** Name. She rapidly sits up on the couch, knocking her Hot Chocolate to the floor as something clicked in her mind.

"Where's my scar?"

Slender fingers dart upwards, searching desperately for anything besides the flawless skin beneath her fingers. _Nothing, absolutely nothing._

It was _impossible_ though.

She had held that scar since she was a child, she could still recall the phantom pain of a bullet going through her head, the pain of stitches being pulled and tested every time she moved her mouth or breathed too deeply. _Something like that just didn't disappear!_

_Unless..._

"It's not real."

Even as she spoke the world seemed to be rapidly draining itself of its color while the woman next to her just smiled that familiar but impossible- _She couldn't be here. She couldn't be smiling at her like that. That woman belonged to another world that was but a distant memory-_ smile "Then I suggest you wake up, ****"

_And just like that, the world shattered around her like a drop rain finally meeting the earth._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For those confused within the last segment of chapter 9:
> 
> Daisy was basically trapped in an illusion which used one's memories to deceive the victim into believing their dream-like state was reality itself. Unfortunately for the Mist behind this, Daisy has more than one set of memories. Therefore instead of Daisy being subdued within the illusionary life of Hibari Daisy she reliving a moment from her previous life. 
> 
> All Readers: Thank You for your patients concerning this newest installment in Pocket Full of Posies which I am pleased to finally be capable of presenting. I apologie for the wait but I'm afraid things have been rather busy lately, leaving me with sparse time for myself let alone writing. I'll do my best to get back on track but I can't make any promises (Face it, my nephew and everything concerning him has a golden 'I come first, so get in line' ticket.) 
> 
> Happy Belated New Years. 
> 
> -RedSova


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Chaos._

_The single word was the only thing Reborn could think of as the toddler-sized hitman stepped out of the Sawada Household only to be greeted by fire, screams and thousands of people- men, women, and teenagers alike. Yet he couldn't help but notice there was not a single child below the age of six to be seen- rushing down the street with pure terror in their eyes._

_It's a strange sight really._

_Usually when something like this happened he was the source, not an 'innocent bystander' and despite his best attempts to stop someone- anyone would do but everyone seemed to have lost their common sense and every form of self-preservation they once held- for answers the World's greatest hitman soon found himself standing alone on a now deserted street with nothing but his Leon Gun and a sense of bafflement for company._

_What the Hell just happened?_

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

The soft sound of wooden clogs against a tatami floor filled the peaceful night air as their owner gradually made his way towards one of his spare bedrooms while holding a tray containing soup and tea.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Cli-_

The sound of his clogs pauses for a moment as the man shoulders open a shoji door before wandering into the small bedroom with a smile already twisted onto his lip.

"I've brought dinner. You don't mind stew, do you?"

There's no response from the room's occupant _\- nor did he expect one considering the amount of flames he had dosed the other with-_ but it does nothing to deter the man from his one-sided conversation as he arranges the tray onto the room's sole kotatsu table, "Its might taste a bit off to you as its an old recipe but its one of my favorites to date since all the ingredients are completely natural instead of the chemical compromise modern day society insists on poisoning itself with."

He probably looks Mad- _completely bonkers as some would say_ \- standing there, talking when he knows the other can neither hear nor respond to him; but if the emerald eyed man was honest: _He was lonely._ It had been such a long time since he had someone to talk to- someone that would actually listen to him- even if that someone was all but a corpse.

"-scar?"

He's instantly drawn from his own thoughts as the soft voice shatters the peaceful silence- _Impossible. He had used enough Flames to keep her trapped within the false reality for at least a solid month_ \- prompting him to spin on heel only to discover the child clawing at the revolting scar across her face.

After that, everything became a bit of a blur. He could recall trying to keep the child's bloody hands away from her face while attempting to smooth out his illusion- _It was too early. She wasn't fully healed and waking now would only cause the Little Sun pain-_ only seconds before a soft whisper reaches his ear.

"It's not real."

And just like that, it was over. He could feel his Mist Flames dispersing from the child's mind only moments before wide emeralds eyes darted open as the child ventures to fling herself off the futon only for her foot to become tangled in the sheets causing a resounding 'thud' to permeate the chamber due to the greenette faceplanting onto the tatami with the force of a hurricane making landfall.

There's a moment of tense silence as all the man stared down at the unmoving child from behind his spectacles before he finally took notice of the scattered strands of brain matter clinging onto the child's hair.

_...Shit._

_God was mocking her._

_The sadist bastard was probably sitting on his pearly white throne watching her life through a mirror composed of clouds as though her very existence was but a comedy routine fabricated for his personal amusement._

_To be Honest, the greenette wouldn't be surprised if that was the case- if anything it would make a great deal of sense when one took a moment to contemplate the mockery she called her life. All she ever wanted was a peaceful, civilian life and look what she got instead: Hibaris, Flames, Annoying Storm Arcobaleno, assassinations every other month and now she had been kidnaped- was it even considered 'kidnapping' if she was but a corpse at the time?- from the very Heart of Naminori- though she and God would be having... 'words' on the matter should their paths ever cross._

_For now though..._

_The greenette was doing to the best she could to keep herself composed- superficially the sun appeared to be doing fine but inwardly a chibi Daisy was running around in frantic circles- as pale hands not her own gently ran a brush through her damp hair._

_"There," The deceptively cheerful voice chimes throughout the bathroom- causing the greenette's grip to tighten painfully on the towel preserving her modesty- followed by a soft clink of a brush being set into a wooden bucket, "That should be the last of that. Can you rinse yourself off or do you require further aid?"_

_No, she really does not want further aid; especially from Him. If anything all she currently wanted was to flee and never look back but she can't- those dark eyes are constantly observing her as though she was but a caged bird- the thought of which never fails to leave her with a bitter taste in her mouth._

_"I...I can manage," Her voice is soft- barely that of a whisper- as she forces a faint smile onto her lips- bluntly ignoring the pain the small gesture causes her- in hopes she looks half as thankful as she feels frightened, "Thank You for the offer though."_

_She must look more confident than she feels as the greenette could only stare when the creature known as 'Uncle Kawahira' offered her a soft smile in return._

* * *

 

* * *

_If Bykuran was honest, the white-haired teen couldn't help but feel a smug sense of satisfaction as he floated down the ruined halls of Naminori High._

_'Kidnapped.'_

_The revered whisper of the Cloud's ever loyal lapdog- What was revered his name again? Ten Something...Eh, it didn't really matter -echoed softly in his mind like a record stuck on repeat._

_His Daisy-Chan had been kidnapped. Someone had crept into the heart of Naminori and put a bullet in His Daisy-Chan's head. Then as if that wasn't enough, the group responsible had been under a Mist Illusion which convinced them they had sold the corpse to hide the fact someone had just waltz up and stolen it right out from underneath their very noses._

_If the Gesso Heir was to be straightforward, a part of him aches to laugh-_

_How could he not when the universe was finally granting him another chance?_

_In his mind, the white-haired teen could already see a chibi version of himself carrying a chibi version of his Sun while standing on the defeated forms of his unknown enemies while chibi versions of Tsu-Chan, Kyoya-Chan, and Dino-Chan were crushed beneath the overwhelming weight of their defeat._

_\- while another part him snarled like a wild beast in the back of his mind._

_Sure, Daisy-Chan could be stubborn- His Sun may have found a way to become a Player like himself instead of a mindless NPC, but she was still HIS- The fact some unknown had touched what was His caused his blood to boil with an unholy rage brighter than any fire could ever hope to match- and someone had stolen her away which in turn meant someone had stolen from HIM._

_No One stole from him and lived to tell the tale._

"Daisy-Chan, I've brought lun- AHH!"

**CRASH!**

On some level, Daisy was aware _'Uncle'_ Kawahira was a formidable being- _The Ancient Creature had existed since the dawn of time, survived when his Kin died and spent his free time going around cursing The Strongest Seven Flame User into the form of infants_ \- but right now; Staring at the white-haired creature who had managed to trip on his own two feet and was now wearing their lunch for a hat...

Well, The Greenette really couldn't see it.

It could be a ploy _\- a careful construction deception- meant to put her at ease so she would lower her guard, Daisy was aware of that, but this was Kawahira. What possible reason could the Last Real Earthling_ \- a creature that was practically a God, A God with Mist Flames at that- have to deceive her by making a fool out of himself?

"Well," The white-haired man mumbled softly as he plucked a noodle hanging from the rim of his glasses with two fingers, "That could have gone better."

She tries- _she really does-_ but it's near impossible to suppress the laughter that bubbles inside her chest when her mind fully registers the sight before her. It hurts to laugh- _she really had to stop pulling the muscles in her face before they were fully healed-_ but its a good pain, one that loosens the tight knot inside her chest and causes a small but genuine smile to twist onto her lips.

It must have been contagious as well, Daisy decides as a small chortle leaves the Last True Earthling.

_**~X~X~X~** _

Slowly emerald eyes blink once, twice, then thrice before finally glancing up towards the proud looking man standing next to her bedside.

"Why do you have a book on Mafia Law?"

Even as the question leaves her lips, Daisy's not quite sure she wants to know the answer considering the red checkmark by each individual rule and what she knew about the man's relationship with the Mafia World's Personal Demons.

Her only answer is a mystical smile as the elder's spectacles flashes within the room's natural lighting.

_**~X~X~X~** _

"Uncle Kawahira?"

The greenette's finally broke the silence that had settled between The Last True Earthling and the Child Sun sitting across from him _-a thoughtful look gleaming within her eye as she placed her half-empty bowl of ramen onto the tabletop-_ causing the elder of the two to glance from his own meal so to grant the younger his full attention.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, but;" She hesitantly considers her word before finally voicing her current trail of thought, "Is it considered kidnapping if you've already been kidnapped when the kidnapper kidnaps you?"

_**~X~X~X~** _

"How does it look?"

The greenette questions softly as slender finger poked and prodded as the skin between her eyes. She couldn't really feel much difference in the old scar tissue- _perhaps a slight crescent edge added amongst the hundreds of other ridges that formed the trademark scar across her face-_ but just because she couldn't feel it doesn't mean it wasn't visible.

_'Honestly_ ,' The soft voice whispers to her from the greenette's lap, ' _I don't think anyone will even notice the new ridges... Well, except maybe Kyoya.'_

She takes a moment to weigh Bubu's words as her fingers come to a halt. It's a reasonable conclusion when one took into consideration how much she valued her personal space, but she still has to ask.

"You're not just telling me what I want to hear, are you?"

_'Would I ever?'_

"Yes," The answer falls from her lips without a moment's hesitation causing the pink rabbit to grant her a 'what can you do about it' look.

_'Fair enough.'_

There's no need for any of words between them- _otherwise, they probably would just run each other in circles for hours on end without getting anywhere-_ so the greenette takes Bubu's word, lowering her hands from her face in favor of pulling the small rabbit tightly against her chest.

"Daisy-Chan," Kawahira's voice instantly causes the greenette's head to snap towards the doorway only to find the Last Real Earthling staring directly at her, "Who are you talking to?"

_**~X~X~X~** _

"I'm not crazy, " The greenette mumbles softly under her breath as she tightens her hold on Bubu while glancing down into her tea glass as though it was holding all the secrets of the universe.

There's a moment of silence as the elder takes a sip of his tea- dark eyes never once leaving the sun- before sighing softly, "I believe you."

_He did what now?!_ Emerald orbs finally glanced up from her tea only to peer at the humanoid sitting comfortably across from their owner, "...You do?"

Her question is hesitant as she's not really sure she wants an answer to it, but the other doesn't seem to notice as dark orbs locked onto her own, "I do."

Kawahira didn't bother to clarify why he would do such a thing- _No one believed her when it came to that subject, especially if she was caught in the act of talking to Bubu; not even Kyoya. Hell, most days she barely believed herself_ \- instead, he just smiled with a knowing look in his eyes as he took another sip of his tea.

_If the creature identified as Kawahira- The Man in the Iron Mask, Checkerface, The Last True Earthling, ect...- was to be honest, these last few weeks had been moderately pleasant._

_It was rather nice to have someone to talk to, someone who greeted him when he came home, someone who would sit down so to consume meals with him after spending so long by himself, someone how actually required his help and not the 'I'm just deceiving you so I can use you like sacrificial pawns for the sake of the world' sort of help. It made his heart warm to know that he could still do some good- that he could still touch another and heal them instead of automatically breaking them- despite all the blood on his hands._

_Of course, not all things were perfect:_

_Living with a Cloud- living as a Hibari- had obviously rubbed off on Daisy-Chan seeing as the younger was constantly attempting to bypass his Mist so to reach the outside world despite how many time he tried to explain she wasn't well enough to leave just yet. It went without saying that the Sun's attempts were all in vain though the Last True Earthling soon found himself developing a slight twitch in his eye every time he heard the word 'cage'._

_Had he not triple checked Kawahira would have assumed the child to be a Cloud due to her violent reaction to anything that restricted her freedom._

_Another issue was that fact that despite how mature Daisy-Chan acted- sophisticated enough to read and understand everything he gave her to keep her occupied during the long hours of the day- she was still a child and even worse:_

_A Child Sun._

_Both children and Suns were active creatures by nature. They had an unholy amount of energy that demanded they keep going- constantly moving, constantly working, constantly thinking. No matter what they had to be doing something to expel the extra energy- until they wore themselves down or were forced to stop by an outside source._

_Child Sun's were exhausting on a good day but a Bored Sun was an unholy nightmare which crawled out of the darkest depths of hell itself. Thankfully he wasn't human and had plenty of energy to spare otherwise Kawahira doubted he would still be standing._

_Then there were the issues, that weren't really issues, but seemed to bother the child anyways._

_An example of this would be when he had caught the greenette talking to Bubu. The child had looked at him as though he was going to ship her off to the nearest mental institution and seemed even more surprised when instead he made them tea before telling her he didn't think she was mad. Honestly, he's not that surprised to find her talking to the rabbit nor was he surprised to 'hear' the rabbit's voice responding back inside his head._

_After all, She was a Child of the Abyss._

_And anyone who knew the Abyss knew it would never abandon its children._

* * *

 

* * *

_If there was one thing The World's Greatest Hitman never wanted to see again, it was the smiling face of the woman dubbed only as 'Mama Hibari'. Even after the woman had left his hands wouldn't stop trembling for hours on end._

_A month._

It had taken her a solid month to convince Uncle Kawahira to take her somewhere outside of his shop- _every day she spent trapped inside that glided cage left her feeling as though someone was slowly but surely chipping away at her sanity-_ and to be frankly honest, with all things considered; Daisy really couldn't see it happening again.

In her defense though, how was she to foresee this?

Sighing softly, the greenette took a sip of her tea while ducking her head down causing a piece of flaming rubble to sail through the now vacant air before straightening out once more.

"Does this always happen?"

She questions the man sitting across from her as emerald eyes stared into a bandaged covered face practically hidden by a fur collar. The man seemed to consider her question for a moment as he brought his stolen cup of tea to where she suspected his lips were. _Honestly, Daisy didn't have a clue how the other was drinking it: His bandages were always dry when he pulled the glass away but each time the cup returned to the tabletop a bit emptier than when he picked it up._

**"Do you always end up kidnapped by strange men?"** The man finally speaks only a second after the soft ' _clink_ ' of his glass touching the table reaches her ears.

"Unfortunately, " She grumbles as the two lift their glasses in synch right before a support beam _\- all but devoured by furious black flames_ \- crashed into the middle of their table while memories of Kyoya taking her from the house her mother hung herself in and to a whole new life, Papa Hibari dragging her to another country for a _'Family Vacation_ ' and Uncle Fon's ' _Training Camps_ ' flash through her mind, "It seems to be a recurring theme in my life. "

_A sad and rather pitiful theme at that_. All she ever wanted was a peaceful civilian life yet it seemed Fate was determined to screw her over at every available chance.

First she had been born to an obvious Mafia related family that eventually introduced Bykuran into her life, next she had meet- _and allied herself with-_ Kyoya which eventually lead to her being adopted into his family when her own finally collapsed. Then came Tsuna-Hime which- _thanks to Vongola failing to keep_ _ **THREE**_ _separate Heirs alive. Considering this was supposed to be the 'World's Strongest Mafia Family' how the hell did it manage to fall that far?_ \- lead to Reborn Styled Chaos that all but consumed Naminori which in turn led to Dino.

Finally, Fate- _in a rather sadist sense of 'crushing the ruble of her Hopes and Dreams'-_ had seemed fit to all but throw ' _Uncle Kawahira'_ into her life which eventually led to her calmly drinking tea with a Vindice as the once peaceful tea shop burned down around them in a fury of Night Flames...

For a moment, all Daisy could do was stare with a blank expression on her face before bursting into tears as the reality of her life finally sunk in.

On the other side of the table, Jaeger stayed politely silent as the golden eyed Vindice watched the small green haired child- _who's disappearance had both the Hibaris and Gesso Famiglia declaring open war on anyone and everyone they believed responsible-_ finally break down.

Not that he blamed her.

No matter how strong young Daisy was she was still a child who had just spent a month being held captive by Checkerface of all creatures- _a month trapped with the abomination that was a known Child Killer-_ therefore as far as he was concerned the child Sun could cry all she wanted. After all _\- unlike the hundreds of thousands of other children who had caught that creature's attention-_ she was still alive to do so.

_**~X~X~X~** _

_She was as Mad as a Hatter,_ Daisy decided as emerald eyes peered upon the small toddler-sized Vindice resting comfortable on the taller Vindice's shoulder with an aura of nobility hanging off his tiny form.

"To be honest, I would very much like to go home." The greenette spoke softly as her fingers twitched against Bubu's pink fabric as she barely suppressed the urge to try grabbing the adorable yet deadly form of the Night Arcobaleno _\- It was harder than she cared to admit as a part of her couldn't help but wonder if the other would look like an actual toddler under those bandages of would he be a chibified corpse -l_ east she end up like Skull eventually would.

_What could she say?_ She had enough issues without having to add a fist size whole through her skull to that list.

_**"Understandable,"**_ There was something rather familiar about the deep voice that left the toddler-sized Vindice as that small head- _now that she thought about it, the Arcobaleno kind of resembled bobbleheads, didn't they?-_ turned to focus in her direction, " _ **Though I'm going to have to request you accompany until we are capable of deeming wither or not your mind is still your own."**_

Despite the Night Arcobalenos wording, Daisy had the strangest feeling the other wasn't really making a request at all but rather stating a simple fact of what was to come. So, for a brief moment, all the greenette can do is stare at the other as her traitorous mind conjured multiple images- each somehow more gruesome than the last- of what would likely become of her should she refuse the other's 'gracious' offer of 'help'.

"Of course," Daisy forces her voice to stay light and understanding even as she shifts her grip on Bubu in a silent request for comfort, "Better to be safe than sorry."

Though she can't see it, Daisy is certain the Vendicare Warden is smiling by the way the corner of his bandages crinkle every so slightly, _**"I had a feeling you would see things my way."**_

_**~X~X~X~** _

**"Kekekekeke!"**

She feels like she's looking into a mirror- _A rather distorted and deranged mirror but a mirror none the less-_ as a redhaired menace crackled an all too familiar laugh upon learning of Jaeger's ' _misfortune_ '.

"Ian?"

"Huh?" A bandaged head glanced down at the small greenette _\- almost as if he was only just now noticing the Child Sun's existence_ \- causing dull red hair to flare in the self-made wind, "Who the Hell is Ian?"

_**~X~X~X~** _

"There's a law for that?"

The Greenette questioned _\- a look of bafflement shinning in her emerald eyes_ \- as she glanced up from the heavy tome she was reading within the confinements of Vendicare's Personal Library.

**"There's a law for everything."**

The Vindice's Strongest Warrior confirmed as golden eyes glanced over to this baffled Ward.

_Vendicare; Home of the Vindice- the Living Nightmares and Shinigami of the Mafia- a place which many consider to be the physical embodiment of Hell on Earth._

_Though she would never admit it- in fear of being sent the nearest looney bin- Daisy really couldn't see it. If anything she found the place rather relaxing as it reminded the Greenette of the place she once called in another life. Hell, they even had the torturous screams of the Damned echoing down the dim hallways that helped lure you into a peaceful night's sleep._

_For the first time since she had woken in his Life, Daisy found herself drifting to sleep without the necessary aid of potent white pills or the cool steel of familiar tonfas._

_Trapped within the confinements of warm silk, she dreams of Home._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: To be honest, I've never written a SI story before therefore I'll confess: I have no idea what I'm doing on the subject so I can only ask that you try to be patient with me. On the other hand; Da, I'm aware I switched from first person view to third though I make no promises I'll try my best to keep it limited to this chapter alone.


End file.
